Surrender To Me
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: What would happen if, at the end of the series, Ayumu admitted to defeat to Kanone? What exactly did Kanone want Ayumu to surrender to him his mind...or his body? Read to find out!
1. Surrender To Me

I was watching my spiral dvds and I got to the last episode and something Kanone said interested me, so I thought I'd do a fic on it. Basically because I just finished updating one fic and didn't feel like doing the other one quite yet. So here it is, hope you like it! The first part is from the last episode, The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting.

Kanone stood over Ayumu in a intimidating way, glaring down on him, a victorious grin spread across his face, "So which path will you choose, Ayumu? You have three choices: An explosion caused by my bomb, an explosion caused by static electricity, or..." He smirked at Ayumu, "complete and utter surrender to _me_. What will it be, Ayumu, the decision is yours."

Ayumu contemplated his choices while Kanone went on again about the illusion of hope _"Doesn't he ever shut up?"_ Ayumu thought, then realized Kanone was waiting for a response. Ayumu gave the same speech he always did when someone talked to him about hope, "To be honest, I'm at my rope's end. If conceding to you can save me, then I won't hesitate to kneel down and dirty my forehead."

"Well in that case..." Kanone took a step foward. _"This will be easier than I thought."_ He thought, a confident smirk on his face.

But Ayumu stopped him before he could go any further, "You said before that I had three courses of action that I can take. It seems fair on the surface, but in actualitly, I've only been given one. If you insist on going along with my brother's rule then the only thing awaiting the loser should be death. In other words, conceding to you _won't_ save my life. It'll be the end of it."

_"That's what _you _think."_ Kanone thought. He turned his attention back to Ayumu, "Is that your conclusion?"

"Yep. Either way I have no choice but to kneel before you in shame. As such I have one final request..."

As Ayumu asked for Madoka's safety and Kanone granted it to him, the Blade Child smirked, "Well, wasn't _that_ simple? Who would have thought the great Ayumu Narumi would give in so easily?" _"Oh, that's right."_ Kanone thought smugly, _"I did."_ As Kanone made his way down to the floor, he glided over to Ayumu, the static electricity seemingly not touching him at all.

Ayumu stared bewildered, _"How is he moving without being shocked at all? It's...impossible."_ But sure enough Kanone was soon at Ayumu's side.

Up close now Kanone could see the sweat that was dripping down Ayumu's forehead. He smirked at the fear he put into the younger man as he reached out his hand. He stopped it a few inches short of Ayumu and turned it palm up, as if asking for something. At Ayumu's questioning glance Kanone explained, "Ayumu, come with me." Ayumu looked from Kanone to his hand and then back again. Seeing no other way out he nodded and took his hand. Kanone's hand closed gently around his and he led the frightened boy out of the factory, still unharmed by the static, as was Ayumu now.

_"But...how?"_ Ayumu was still confused, Kanone led him across practically the same path that he had traveled to come in here so he knew that it was all dangerous; yet Kanone didn't seem a bit hesitant. Once they were outside, another thought entered Ayumu's head, "Where's Madoka? She's still inside isn't she?"

Kanone laughed, "Oh, no, Ayumu. I let her go quite a while back. It's been just you and me for some time now." Kanone laughed again and tightened his hold on Ayumu as he led the confused boy to another boat around back.

Ayumu got in as instructed and turned to Kanone who had let him go since there was nowhere for Ayumu to run, "Where are you taking me? If you wanted to kill me, you could have done it back there; this isn't neccessary. What do you have planned?"

Kanone looked at Ayumu, slightly annoyed, "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Kanone asked, completely avoiding all of Ayumu's questions while shutting the boy up. Ayumu sighed and decided to enjoy the ride while it lasted. Who knew where Kanone was taking him and what he would have to face once he got there?

They soon reached a remote island that Ayumu had never known existed before. It was small, but not too small; and it wasn't big enough to have any civilization on it, actually there was nobody on it except for the two men that had just gotten off the boat. Once Ayumu took a good look around he saw that the island was really breathtaking; the sun was almost completely set and all that was visible of the giant star was a streak of pink and purple that danced across the sky. (I know it was already night in the show when they left the factory, but use your imagination!) Ayumu gasped at the sight of the first stars coming out and reflecting off the water, _"It's...beautiful."_ Ayumu had never seen a sight like this before since he lived in the city. It was extremely calming, but just as he began to relax, he remembered who he was here with. He turned to his captor and glared at him, "Why did you bring me here?" The only reason Ayumu could think of was that Kanone brought him here to kill him so that nobody would find him; but he could have done that just as easily back at the fireworks factory, it had obviously been abandoned.

At Ayumu's question Kanone lost his smirk and got serious, something that usually meant bad news for the other boy. As if on cue Kanone stepped foward slowly, as if unsure of how to approach Ayumu. He watched the other boy's every move, looking to see if he would run or not. Deciding that he was staying put, Kanone quickened his pace slightly and reached Ayumu in a few short steps. Ayumu gasped as he realized how close Kanone was...way, _way_ too close for comfort. Doing the natural thing, Ayumu backed up a couple of steps. Or at least tried to, but it was a little hard seeing as how Kanone had a hand clamped down on his wrist, almost painfully. Ayumu winced and tried to pry Kanone's hand off, but Kanone's confident smirk returned and he placed his other hand around Ayumu's waist, "Now, Ayumu, you know even if you do get away there's no place for you to go. We're surrounded by miles of water and I have the keys to the boat in my pocket."

At hearing this Ayumu ceased his struggling, but he was far from the relaxed state he was in when he first got here. Ayumu kept his glare and started questioning Kanone again, "Answer me, why did you bring me here? What is your purpose?" _"And why in the seven layers of hell are you so close to me?"_ Ayumu thought. He gasped as Kanone's reasoning became quite clear when the Blade Child's hand that had been gripping his waist slid down to squeeze his ass.

Kanone grinned at Ayumu's shocked expression, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Ayumu was terrified now, not just scared. Okay, so Kanone wasn't going to kill him, at least not yet. But Ayumu really wasn't sure he could be okay with this; he _was _straight and...kind of with Hiyono. They hadn't made it official yet, but everyone else thought they were together. And what would Kanone do if he told him no? Rape him? Ayumu was _not_ looking foward to that. Maybe Kanone would just back off if Ayumu told him...no, nevermind. Kanone definitely wasn't the kind of person to just back off of something he wanted. Ayumu's thoughts were cut short by Kanone kissing him, forcing his mouth over Ayumu's and pressing their lips together, hard. Ayumu whimpered at the unwanted contact and tried to pull away, but Kanone would have none of it. He locked his arms behind Ayumu's neck, forcing the slightly shorter boy to lean his head upwards so Kanone had better access. Ayumu tried to pull away this time out of neccessity; he was running short on breath and Kanone was giving him no openings to get any of that precious air that he so longed for. Right before Ayumu thought he would black out from lack of oxygen, Kanone pulled away and allowed Ayumu to fall to his knees, grabbing his chest and gulping in air. He looked up to see Kanone laughing at him; Ayumu was angry, but still deperately trying to get rid of the feeling of unconsiousness.

Kanone finally stopped laughing and bent down to place a hand on Ayumu's shoulder. Ayumu tensed at this action, but Kanone just chuckled, "Relax, Ayumu. You act like I still want to kill you."

"This...this is a lot worse than you trying to kill me, Kanone. What the hell are you thinking?" Whoops, wasn't _that_ the wrong thing to say? Ayumu visibly flinched as Kanone's grip on his shoulder tightened, nearly breaking it. Ayumu cried out in pain and tried to wrench the hand from his shoulder, but it had a death grip on him and wasn't going anywhere.

Kanone lifted him from the ground and looked straight into his eyes, a deadly serious expression on his face, "So you're saying this is worse than death?" Ayumu flinched again but nodded, lying wouldn't get him anywhere right now. Kanone sighed, "You _do_ realize I could put these feelings behind me and just kill you now?" Ayumu nodded again, "And you'd rather have it that way?"

Ayumu hesitated, he didn't like Kanone in any way, shape, or form; but he also didn't want to die. It was the lesser of two evils that he would have to go with. The only problem was he didn't know which was the lesser evil. Staying with Kanone would mean staying alive to see his friends and family, but even that wasn't for sure. If he went with Kanone, who knows what the Blade Child would and wouldn't let him do. On the other hand, death would be a sure way to escape from Kanone, but he would never see Hiyono or Madoka or any of the other Blade Children again. Even though Ayumu always said he didn't want to get involved with them, they were starting to grow on him. Kanone noticed Ayumu's hesitation and released the injured boy. When Ayumu looked at him, he noticed that Kanone looked almost saddened by Ayumu's indecisiveness. Ayumu wasn't sure why, but he almost felt sorry for Kanone, _"Maybe he's just...lonely."_ Ayumu thought, sadly.

_"Perhaps I can't force myself on him like I originally thought."_ Kanone thought to himself. And with that he turned and motioned for Ayumu to follow, "Come on then, I'll take you home." Before Kanone could make it to the boat, though, he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him and turn him around. Kanone hadn't prepared for things to turn out this way and he suspected that Ayumu would be angry once he saw that Kanone wasn't going to hurt him. But instead of hitting him, like Kanone thought Ayumu would, the younger boy kissed him. Hesitantly at first because he wasn't sure how Kanone would react to this. When he saw that Kanone made no move to take over the kiss, Ayumu wrapped his arms around the Blade Child, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, and let Kanone know that he wasn't just messing with him. Kanone saw this as the time to declare his dominance in the relationship and slid his tounge into Ayumu's mouth, making the boy gasp. Kanone delighted in this sound and wanted him to do it again. It didn't take much, a few licks and nips down his jaw line and he had the boy moaning. Kanone smiled at this and continued until he reached the boy's shirt collar. Ayumu stopped him before he could pull off his shirt, though.

When Kanone looked at him, Ayumu just shook his head, "Not now, okay? I just want to go home." He was very unsure of whether or not he wanted to go any further and decided against it. He was already injured and he had no idea how rough Kanone was; even though he wanted to tell himself the other man would be considerate, he didn't want to risk it. And even so, he _was_ still straight...even though he didn't mind the closeness so much anymore. He even kind of enjoyed it. Not that he didn't enjoy being close with Hiyono, but with Kanone next to him, Ayumu felt so much more...secure. Ironic, huh? The one person he feared the most a few minutes ago now being the one to make him feel safe.

Kanone stared at Ayumu for a second longer, _"He wants to go home? And why exactly should I let him? He's hurt and I could easily overtake him. Too easily perhaps. The reason I want him to stay is the exact reason he wants to leave. So basically it all boils down to one question: Do I care enough about him not to hurt him?"_ Ayumu knew this was the question that needed to be answered, too. He was nervous, figuring Kanone would answer that question in the negative. Even though he felt safe, it _was_ still Kanone.

Kanone simply smiled at Ayumu and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He nuzzled Ayumu's neck and kissed him gently, "Okay." He decided, "Let's go home." Ayumu nodded and they boarded Kanone's boat hand in hand.

Well, that's about it. Like I said, this is a oneshot, so no more of it. Of course I said that about my other story and it's going on 25 chapters...ugh. Anyway, what did you think? Like it? I had the plot already made up in my mind, but it always takes me forever to finish anything. I don't think it's too long though...oh, well it's done now! Review and let me know what you thought of it!


	2. Claim Me

I really had no intention of ever continuing this, but I had someone ask, so I decided what the hell? Well, here it is, enjoy!

MoonExpression: Heh, here it is, just for you, the second chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Glad I could at least suprise you, hopefully it was a good different. Thanks for reviewing!

Umino No Kyo: I agree, they should have definitely done a second season to it, but what are you gonna do? Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!

Akari-chan: So so so so so sooooo sorry I didn't update this when you asked me to. I really have no excuse, and it's nothing personal, I just...didn't. I'm updating now, though, if it's worth anything. I will definitely put in a lemon for you, though! Once again, sorry I didn't update when you reviewed, which was, like, two months ago, I know. Thanks for reviewing, hope you're not too mad!

honey bunny boo: You asked me to update, too? I need to pay more attention... I don't think I deserve that cookie (it's probably stale by now anyway). Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yeah, creepy, huh? It's weird, I don't actually like Ayumu too much, but I don't mind pairing him with Kanone or Eyes...or Kousuke...I think that's it. I think I have officially paired up all four of those guys with each other at one time or another. Huh, go me! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone decided to be chivalrous, and walk Ayumu home. Ayumu was a little nervous about having the Blade Child around his place, what if Madoka saw the two together? Still, he wasn't about to turn the older one down, besides still being a little afraid of him, Ayumu was becoming accustomed to his presence, and was starting to find it comforting. Even though they weren't talking, there was an unspoken conversation that both boys understood perfectly. When they arrived at Ayumu's door, Kanone wouldn't ask him if he could stay, and he would go home. Well, that _was_ the plan, but when have things ever gone according to plan for Ayumu? The answer to that is never, and tonight was no excpetion.

As they rounded the corner, Kanone in the lead, the Blade Child suddenly darted back into the alley, dragging Ayumu with him. The latter got defensive immediately, thinking that this was all a ploy, and Kanone never intended on letting him go. As Kanone pinned him against the alley wall, Ayumu struggled against him, "Get off." he grunted, trying to push Kanone off, which proved to be a useless effort.

"Shh." Kanone hissed, putting his hand over Ayumu's mouth. He waited until Ayumu gave up and stopped struggling, then remove his hand, "There's a Hunter hiding in the alley opposite this one. I don't think he's seen us yet, but he's most likely waiting for you."

"For me?" Ayumu asked in a hushed voice, shocked, "Why would they come after me?"

Kanone raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, I _would_ say that it's because you're the one that keeps figuring everything out, and foils their plans, but now I'm wondering."

Ayumu glared a little, "I mean why me of all of us? Do you think there's a Hunter tracking everyone?"

Kanone shrugged, "I don't know, but it's not safe here." he grabbed Ayumu's hand, and turned to leave.

Ayumu, however, wasn't ready to go, "Wait, what about Madoka? What if she hasn't come home yet, and they take her?"

Kanone hesitated, then pulled once again on Ayumu's hand, "Come on." In turn, Ayumu protested again, "I have an idea, will you just come on?" Kanone said, this time a little annoyed. Ayumu finally decided to go with the older one, "Honestly, Ayumu, you have to have a little more faith in me."

Ayumu said nothing, but spoke up when Kanone stopped walking at the opposite end of the alley, "So, what's your idea?"

Kanone pulled out his cell phone, and handed it to Ayumu, "Call Madoka." he said, simply, "If she's there, then let her know that you're fine, but you're staying at a friend's place for the night. If she's not home, then arrange a meeting place, and we'll work it out from there."

Ayumu nodded, and dialed his home number. It rang a few times before she answered, "Yeah, it's me. I'm fine. By the lake, I'm staying at a friend's house for the night. No, I'm fine. Listen, don't go out tonight, okay? Just promise me you won't. Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, he shut the phone, and handed it to Kanone, "So now where do we go?"

Kanone smirked, "Just follow me." Ayumu did, taking Kanone's advice on having more faith. They ended up at an apartment complex, and Kanone checked around before entering it, "Looks like they were only tracking you. They must have figured that I would have taken care of the others, and that you were the only one they had to worry about. Though, if there were no Blade Children left, I don't see why they would be worried about elimintaing their 'hope'." he laughed as he said this, mostly at the idea that Ayumu could be considered the Blade Children's hope. Especially after Ayumu had admitted defeat so easily, Kanone really had no expectations of him, except maybe being good in bed. Even that was looking shaky, he didn't imagine that Ayumu had gotten laid too many times.

Looking around, Ayumu was impressed, "How did you pay for a place like this?" he asked. As far as the younger one knew, Kanone didn't have a job of any sort.

"Kanzaka agreed to put me up." Kanone explained, turning a few lights on, "In exchange for helping him." he then disappeared into what Ayumu guessed was his bedroom. The thought to follow him briefly entered his head, but quickly left; he didn't want to give Kanone any more motivation then he already had.

Instead, Ayumu tried to continue the conversation, "What will you do now, though? Kanzaka's dead."

Kanone reentered the living room in only a pair of silk boxers, looking _very_ hot, "I hadn't really given it much thought." he confessed, crossing his arms across his well-toned chest. In Ayumu's opinion, Kanone had somehow toned his muscles perfectly. He was nowhere near puny, but he didn't look like a body builder either; he was perfect. Kanone noticed the excessive staring, and seized the opportunity. He sauntered over to Ayumu, swinging his hips slightly, captivating the younger one's gaze even more.

Reaching Ayumu, Kanone pressed their bodies together, and nuzzled Ayumu's neck before licking it. Ayumu gasped, "Kanone." he whispered, trying desperately to control himself.

"Hmm?" Kanone murmered before turning his attention to Ayumu's earlobe, and nibbling on that. This earned him another groan from the younger one, "You taste so good." he whispered into the ear he was softly biting.

Ayumu couldn't take it any more, and pushed Kanone into his bedroom. The entire time, Kanone was laughing, and finally calmed down just in time to reverse his and Ayumu's positions so the younger one was pushed down onto the bed. Kanone climbed on top of him, and kissed him fiercely. Expert hands quickly shed Ayumu of his jacket and shirt, and Kanone went to cover the exposed flesh with kisses. He reached one of Ayumu's nipples, and sucked on it gently, loving the moans that he was getting out of the younger one with such a simple action. He bit down gently, and loved the gasp he heard even down the boy's pale chest and stomach, Kanone reached his bellybutton. He stuck his tongue inside, and swirled it around, which caused Ayumu to squirm under him.

Grinning, Kanone stopped what he was doing to glance up the boy's body to his face, "Enjoying yourself, are you?"

"Don't stop." was his only reply, accompanied by two hands wrapping themselves in his hair, pulling him towards the body once again. Kanone chuckled, and complied with the demand. He made his way down the last few inches of flesh before reaching Ayumu's pants. Kanone glared at the button for a second, then quickly undid it, and pracitcally ripped the pants off of his soon-to-be-lover.

The site before him made him drool and chuckle at the same time, "I see someone was planning for something." he commented as he took in Ayumu's whole body. At least the boy had saved him the work of removing his boxers by not having any on in the first place.

Ayumu came out of his bliss-filled heaven long enough to grin at Kanone, "You're not complaining, are you?"

Kanone laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it." he then decided that words were starting to ruin the mood, and continued heading south, licking all around Ayumu's erection, but never touching it.

Ayumu squirmed even more now, making Kanone's job a bit more difficult. His tongue finally brushed against the throbbing organ, and Ayumu let out a loud moan, "Kanone..." he trailed off, but said boy knew what he was asking for. What else could someone in Ayumu's position be asking for other than a release? Deciding that he wanted his own release as well, Kanone took Ayumu whole in his mouth. He placed his hands on the other boy's hips to keep him from bucking into Kanone's mouth, and choking the older one, and slowly began to move his head up and down. He massaged Ayumu with his tongue while bobbing his head back and forth faster and faster. Ayumu's moans turned into pleas, "More." he begged, "I...I'm almost..." Unable to form complete sentences any longer, Ayumu switched back to moaning as he felt his climax near. Then, all of a sudden, Kanone stopped his sucking, and moved back up to Ayumu's mouth, hungrily kissing the boy. Ayumu managed to open his eyes to gaze at Kanone, confused, "You stopped." he informed Kanone, silently asking why the hell he would do such a thing.

Kanone kissed the younger one's neck once more, "I know." he replied, "I can't have you cumming before I do, though, now can I?"

Ayumu didn't respond, knowing the question was rhetorical, but it didn't stop him from being pissed that Kanone had only been playing with him all this time. That was soon forgotten as Kanone slowly pulled down his own boxers, showing Ayumu exactly what he was in for. The brown-eyed boy eyes widened at the sight before him, "It...you're..." his words caught in his throat as he stared up at Kanone, seemingly asking him what the hell he thought he was going to do with _that_.

Kanone stopped himself from laughing at the flustered boy, but couldn't have kept the smirk off his face if he wanted to, "Don't worry, my Little Narumi," he teased Ayumu, who glared at the nickname, "I'll be gentle." he promised, though Ayumu wasn't sure exactly how honest Kanone was, or what he considered gentle. All thoughts were cut off by Kanone leaning over Ayumu to grab a small bottle out of the nightstand next to the bed. He squirted some of the lubricant out onto his fingers, and coated them well enough before positioning one outside of Ayumu's entrance, "You ready?" he asked, and waited for the nod to urge him on.

When it came, Kanone slipped the first finger in, and watched as Ayumu writhed in pain or pleasure, he really couldn't tell, and felt his toes curl, "Uh...Kanone..." he began, but was cut off by said boy's lips closing over his. This action seemed to have the desired calming effect that Kanone had wished for, and he pulled away from a much calmer Ayumu. After another moment, he questioned Ayumu once again if he was ready, "Yeah." Ayumu answered, confident that he was ready for whatever Kanone could throw at him.

This confidence, however, was short lived as Kanone thrust a second finger into him. It was easier to tell that Ayumu was in pain this time from the whimpers that escaped his lips. Kanone leaned down to kiss his neck and trail kisses up to his ear, "Shh." he whispered, "It gets better, I promise." Ayumu looked up into Kanone's eyes to see if there were any traces of deciet in them. Finding none, he moved around a little until he was comfortable with the intrusion. When he moved his hips again, Kanone could tell that it was to urge him on once more.The latter didn't hesitate another second, and entered his third and final finger into the younger one.

Ayumu had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, but he managed not to make a sound as Kanone moved his fingers around inside of him. Then, suddenly, the digits were withdrawn, and Kanone shifted a little to place his lubricated member above Ayumu's entrance. With one more nod of reassurance from Ayumu, Kanone entered the boy fully. Ayumu gasped as he was stretched a lot farther than three fingers, but it was almost as pleasurable as it was painful, much to his suprise. Kanone paused for a minute to let Ayumu fully adjust, then started pumping in and out, slowly at first. As he pace quickened, he hit Ayumu's sweet spot, and the chocolate-haired boy cried out in pure pleasure as his lover hit that same spot over and over again.

Kanone felt his climax coming, and grabbed Ayumu's erection. He started to pump it up and down in rythym with his own thrusts. Ayumu tossed his head back, and called out Kanone's name, grabbing the back of his lover's neck. Kanone felt Ayumu's release spread all over their stomachs and his hand, and pumped a few more times before his own gratifying climax. Once finished, he collapsed on top of Ayumu for a few moments, before finding the energy to roll over onto the bed. They both laid there, panting, for a few minutes until Ayumu scooted over to lay his head on Kanone's chest. The older one smirked as he wrapped himself and Ayumu in a blanket, soon falling asleep, and completely ignoring his ringing cell phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There, was that good enough? I left the ending like that so if I'm begged to continue (which I'm not saying I want to be, just if I am), then I'll have a place to pick it up. It could also just be interpreted as Kanone having a change of heart about Ayumu. In the beginning, he just wanted to have sex, but now he's so content with just falling asleep with him that he's ignoring anything that would chagne that (like having to answer his cell phone). Maybe I didn't explain that too well, but it makes sense in my head! If that's too mushy for you, then just go with he's too exhuasted from the great sex that he doesn't want to answer his phone. However you're taking it, review!


	3. Feel For Me

Alright, since a lot of you wanted me to update this, I can't ignore your requests. I have to warn you, though, I'll probably only be able to update this fic maybe whenever I have some down time in between my other two. Since, like Polaris pointed out, I already have two others going on, and this one did just start back up a bit unannounced and definitely unplanned. I will update as much as I can, though. On that note, enjoy!

MoonExpression: You're quite welcome, glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy it!

mysticwaters6: Thanks, here's some more. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I actually can't picture Ayumu with any of the Blade Children, yet here he is with Kanone, and I've had him with Kousuke. Wait...have I done AyumuEyes? I thik that might be the one that I have yet to write...am I forgetting something? Heh, they are quite cute, but definitely more hot than cute, you got that right! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I'm not Superwoman, but I am a superhero of sorts. I have quite a few names, none of which I remember at the moment...Well, I'm still going to continue this one, but like I said, it will probably have slower update rates than the other two. I doubt I'll ever post more than two chapters in one day, so hopefully it won't be too much for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: I don't know why, but I just love your pen name. Sorry if that was a little random...anyway, is it really one of your favorites? Wow, that's quite a compliment! Don't worry, I plan to answer all of those questions eventually, of course knowing me, I'll create just as many new ones by doing so. You also don't have to worry about me stopping it, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whoever had called Kanone apparently was very impatient because 10 minutes later, they were calling again. Groaning, Kanone rolled over to grab his phone and glare at the caller ID. When he saw who was calling, however, his expression softened a little. He flipped open his phone, "Yes?"

"Kanone? Where were you?" the brittish accent asked on the other end.

Kanone smiled a little at the hidden conern he heard in his ex's voice, "Sorry, I was asleep. Is something wrong?" he asked. Though he detected no worry in the other's voice, he could imagine any reason why anyone would call him at this hour. When no response came, Kanone got a bit more concerned, "Eyes?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Ayumu.

"It's nothing, I suppose." Eyes replied, obviously hiding something.

Kanone smiled, knowing that Eyes knew he was fooling no one. It made him wonder why the younger one insisted on running around in circles before he finally got to the point. He did have to admit that the nostalgia of the days when they were younger was nice. Those days when they were together... Kanone shook himself out of his daze, "Well if it's nothing, then why are you awake at 3 in the morning, and calling me up for no reason?"

Eyes remained silent for a while, "I just wanted to talk to you." he confessed, not wanting to waste time with meaningless conversation.

Kanone was a little suprised at all of this, suprised that Eyes was even consdiering talking to him after what he'd done. Part of Kanone had hoped that Eyes would succeed in saving the others like he did, but the selfish part of him wanted the younger one to fail. Maybe, if he had failed, he would see that Kanone had been right all along. Of course, after much thinking, Kanone realized that perhaps they did have hope. Though, Ayumu was _not_ the one he had in mind, "What did you want to talk about?" Kanone asked, realizing he hadn't said anything in a while.

Once again, silence accompanied his question until Eyes finally got up the guts to ask one of his own, "Can you come over?" he asked in a small voice, unsure if he really wanted Kanone there or not.

Kanone cast a glance to the sleeping boy next to him, and hated himself for what he was about to say, "I'm really tired. Is there any chance this can wait until morning?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't serious. He really didn't want to turn Eyes down, but didn't want to chance Ayumu waking up alone even more. He winced at the disappointed sigh he heard on the other end, and could imagine the look that Eyes had on his face right now. He hated to see the Blade Child so depressed, but knew that explaining would only sadden him more.

"It's not that important." Eyes lied, "Goodbye, Kanone." he hated lying to Kanone, but it was obvious that the other was too busy for him at the moment. That, or he simply didn't want to see the pianist. This thought hurt more than anything. He knew he should feel betrayed by Kanone and upset with him, but he couldn't help but want to see the older one right now. Usually, Eyes could get over these little moments of weakness, but after seeing him back in Japan, it had been too much. When he had no idea where Kanone was, the pain wasn't that bad, so maybe he should continue on like that. Maybe all he needed to do was stay away from Kanone in order to get over him.

Before Kanone could say anything to object, the line went dead. Kanone didn't have long to react before Ayumu stirred beside him, "Who was that?" he asked, only having woken up a moment ago.

Kanone hesitated, but saw no harm in telling him, "It was Eyes."

"Huh?" Ayumu asked, sitting up, "What did he want?" Ayumu was suprised to find out that Eyes had called Kanone after what happened.

"Nothing important." Kanone whispered, feeling immensely guilty at this point. He was lucky that Eyes was even talking to him, why did he have to push him further and further away?

Ayumu, however, didn't notice the inner turmoil Kanone was going through, and snuggled up to him, "Well, if it wasn't important, then let's go back to sleep." As soon as he said that, Ayumu took his own advice and fell quickly back to sleep in Kanone's arms. Kanone sighed, no way he was leaving_ now_. Hopefully he could track Eyes down in the morning and see what he wanted. It couldn't have been nohting for him to call this early in the morning, but that also confused Kanone. Why wouldn't Eyes just come out and tell Kanone what was wrong instead of lying to him about it, seeing as how there was something very obviously wrong. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Kanone smiled down at the boy in his arms. Deciding it would do no one any good to worry about something he couldn't do anything about right now anyway, Kanone finally got to sleep.

Eyes, on the other hand, was far from sleeping at this point. A million thoughts were racing through his head, telling him to do a million different things in a million different ways. The main one was why Kanone had turned him down. It could be that he really was tired, but it had taken a lot on Eyes' part just to call him. If Kanone couldn't even spare a few minutes of his time for the younger one, then maybe he really wasn't worth all of this. Once he thought about it rationally, though, it didn't seem all that rude or inconsiderate of Kanone to tell him to wait until morning. It _was_ 3 in the morning, and Eyes was suprised that Kanone had even been awake. He wasn't even really sure he wanted to see Kanone, but soon realized that he had to do _something_ in order to get rid of these feelings.

That brought up another thought, why in the world _was_ Kanone up at this hour? A number of possibilities ran through Eyes' mind, but the most likely was that his phone simply woke him up. Eyes smiled faintly at remembering how light of a sleeper Kanone used to be. The silver haired boy could turn over in bed, making no sound, and it would wake Kanone up. Then, the painful reminder that Eyes had no right to think of Kanone like that anymore entered his head, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to shut the thoughts out. Knowing that it was foolish to dwell on things that he couldn't change, Eyes headed to bed in hopes of some sort of peace tonight. Of course, with Kanone as his last thought, that outsome wasn't likely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry, I know this is incredibly short, but I've begun to base my length on what happens in the fic instead of actual words. Like in this chappy, for example, we found out that Eyes and Kanone used to be together then something split them up, and also that Eyes still loves Kanone (and is a little obssessed with him if you ask me). Kanone, on the other hand, doesn't return these feelings anymore, but he does still care about his childhood friend. Eventually, I'll work the others in here somehow. Any requests for roles you want them to play, pairings, or anyone you really do or don't want to see in here? Review!


	4. Remember Me

I've just got one thing to say, and that's this: Cookis are awesome. Heh, sorry, just thought I'd share that with you. My mom said she'd take me shopping today, though I guess I really don't need her to go shopping, and apparently she forgot. Yeah, I woke up and she was at the grocery store, then she got upset that _I_ was mad at _her_ for forgetting! Ugh, that woman drives me crazy...Anyway, enjoy!

CeTe: Heh, _which_ incident from HoTwB? The one where they all go around and kick each other's asses for apparently no reason? Hmm, that's not in the plan as of yet, but who knows? Ah, who am I kidding? I don't have a plan! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and my mailbox is fixed (apparently yahoo knows what they're doing), so just disregard that little note in Trust.

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, I'm glad you weren't wanting other pairings. Not that they aren't great in their own little weird way, but I much perfer senseless yaoi sometimes. Though, this story is threatening to have a storyline of some sort...scary. Hmm, Rio and Hiyono...oh. Hiyono will freak when she finds out that Ayumu surrendered to Kanone. Heh, and of course Kanone will be there to rub it in her face because you know he must hate her for giving Ayumu so much hope and support. It's going to be hard, but I think I might keep Ayumu with Kanone, and just have poor Eyes over in the sidelines being all broken hearted. Aw, I don't know if I can do that to him, though. Well, I guess we'll see...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morning came too early for Ayumu, and he stretched as he woke up. He immediately felt two arms wrap around him in a hug, and he smiled as Kanone kissed his neck, "Good morning." he said, sleepily, "Did you sleep well?"

Ayumu nodded, and tilted his head to kiss Kanone, "Yeah, what about you?"

Kanone smiled a little, but said nothing. He didn't want to outright lie to Ayumu, but he didn't want to worry or upset the boy either. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night after Eyes called. He went over their conversation several times, each time the longing and lonliness in the younger one's voice came through clearer and more desperate. He remembered that tone of voice very well, and remembered the horrible events it led to.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kanone?" Eyes asked, glancing to his boyfriend, who was at his side. _

_Kanone smiled that same smile he always did whenever Eyes said his name. It was just something about the way his name rolled off the brit's tongue that he loved so much, "What is it?" he asked, squeezing the hand that was intertwined with his slightly._

_"Can we talk?" the younger one asked, hesitantly. He didn't want to do this, but didn't see any other option. Perhaps if he did this now, it would save the one he loved later._

_Kanone heard the uncertain tone of his companion this time, and stopped walking. They were currently heading to Eyes' home to see what they could cook for dinner tonight. After Eyes' mother died, Kanone had come over to his house practically every night to help him cook dinner, and sometimes stay for...umm, dessert. It was a rare occasion when Kanone walk his boyfriend home, and tonight was looking to be no exception. Of course, things always come up. Kanone turned to Eyes, still holding his hand, "Of course, but wouldn't it be better to talk inside, it's getting cold out."_

_Eyes shook his head, he had never had a problem with the cold anyway. Of course, it was nice on a cold winter's night to snuggle up in Kanone's arms near the fireplace, but thoughts like that needed to be avoided right now. Thoughts like that would only make this harder, "I'd rather get this out now." he said._

_"Alright, what is it?" Kanone asked, thinking it was nothing important. It was also a rare occasion when Kanone was wrong, but tonight was shaping up to be full of suprises._

_"It's about Kiyotaka." Eyes said, glancing up at Kanone as he said this. He knew Kanone basically hated Kiyotaka, and their opinions of how the Blade Children's lives should be handeled differed greatly. Eyes also knew that Kanone wouldn't like what he was about to say next, giving all of that._

_"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about him." Kanone reminded him, bitterly._

_"I know you don't, but I need to tell you something." Eyes informed him, a little afraid of how Kanone would react to all of this._

_Kanone sighed, if Eyes wanted to talk, then they would talk, no matter what or who it was about, "Alright, what's so important about the bastard?" he asked._

_Eyes winced at the tone, this wasn't going to be easy, "I...I think that he might be right." he confessed, "I think he might actually be able to save us." Eyes bit his bottom lip, and looked up at his boyfriend's angered face._

_"What in the world are you talking about?" Kanone demanded, "Eyes, you know very well that Kiyotaka can't save us. It will be up to us when the time comes, you have to believe that."_

_Eyes shook his head, "No, Kanone, that's what _you_ believe, but I can't agree with you. I've always followed you without question because I've always believed that you knew what you were doing. Now, though, I think you're being foolish in not accepting Kiyotaka's help. It won't make you any less of a person to accept his help. I know it won't...because I have."_

_Kanone's eyes widened at this, "What? I told you not to talk to him, Eyes." he shook his head, "I'm only trying to protect you, why can't you see that? You said you've always trusted my decisions, so why not trust me now?"_

_"I just don't see how you can refuse his help when he's offering it to us. We need all the help we can get right now, and I don't want to throw away our only chance of salvation."_

_"_We_ will be our salvation." Kanone informed him, "No one else could possibly understand our situation like Kiyotaka says he does. Eyes, are you truly sure that you're willing to suffer the consequences of following that fool?"_

_Eyes was near crying, something he hadn't done in as long as he could remember. His mother had once told him that she couldn't even recall him crying once as an infant; Eyes Rutherford simply did not cry. So, when he felt the tears burning his crystal blue eyes, he blinked them away. He had thought over all of Kanone's possible reations. The worst, of course, was the one that was quickly becoming reality, "Yes." _

_With that one word, Kanone understood, and nodded, "I see. I truly hate to see you ruin yourself like this Eyes, because I really do love you. However, if you are going to choose to follow Kiyotaka, I have no choice but to follow my own beliefs as well." Eyes made no move to say or do anything, but simply watched as Kanone turned, "I hope you'll be okay on your own for dinner tonight." he added, and walked away._

_**End Flashback**_

That was the last time Kanone had seen Eyes for a whole year. His thoughts had been so focused on Eyes, and he never once lost hope that his love would come running back to him, admitting that he had been foolish in following Kiyotaka. That hadn't happened, though, even when Kiyotaka admitted he himself couldn't help them. Instead, Eyes continued to hold onto the false hope the older man had given them, and turned to the younger brother.

Kanone now looked to their lame excuse for hope, _"If he's our hope,"_ he thought, _"then we're doomed."_ It wasn't that he didn't love Ayumu, he was actually becoming quite fond of the younger one. No, it was that he still held firmly onto the belief that only the Blade Children could save themselves. In a way, Eyes had proved him right by saving the others. Though, he was sure the pianist could find some way to twist it around so that he was right. It was a bit frustrating to have Eyes stand up for himself so much, and not lean on Kanone. It was also a bit deterring that he no longer needed Kanone. That was one of the reasons he had come back, to show Eyes the truth behind Ayumu and Kiyotyaka; to show him they couldn't provide any manner of hope for the Blade Children. It seemed, though, that his efforts might have been in vain. It seem Eyes still believed.

"Kanone?" the said boy was cut off of his thoughts by the one person he should be hating right now. Of course, there's a very thin line between love and hate.

Kanone smiled at the younger Narumi, "Sorry, I suppose I spaced out." he said.

"Are you alright?" Ayumu asked, only a bit concerned.

Kanone nodded, "Yes, but there is one little problem."

Ayumu looked at him funny, "What's wrong?" he asked, worried that perhaps Kanone was beginning to regret his decision. Even though that really didn't sound like Kanone at all.

"You're going to be late for school." Kanone informed him, motioning to the alarm clock that had been failed to be set.

"Wh-? Crap!" Ayumu yelled as he scrambled out of bed, and pulled his school uniform on. Kanone smirked as he watched his lover fumble around trying to get ready, "I don't have a toothbrush or anything..." he continued complaining.

Kanone laughed, "Just use mine." he suggested. Ayumu took the offer, and appeared back in the bedroom a minute later, "You ready?" Kanone asked, getting out of bed and pulling his clothes on as well.

"Yeah." Ayumu answered, then paused, "Where are you going?"

"I _was_ going to take you to school. Unless you have any objections to that..."

"Actually..." Ayumu hesitated, "If any of the Blade Children see you dropping me off at school, they'll get suspicious." he explained.

Kanone considered this, and nodded, "You're probably right. Well, in that case, I have a few things I need to take care of."

"Alright, I'm going to go home after school, I want to make sure Madoka's alright." Ayumu informed him, "Also, I want to see if that Hunter's still there."

Kanone got serious at hearing this, "Perhaps I should go with you for that." he suggested, "I don't want you getting hurt."

Ayumu saw that there was no arguing, so he smiled and kissed Kanone, "Alright." he agreed, "Then I'll stop by here. Hiyono will probably make me walk her home anyway, and she's on the way here."

Kanone nodded and returned the kiss, "I'll see you after school then." Ayumu nodded and the two said goodbye. After his boyfriend was gone, Kanone sighed, _"Time to get down to business."_ he thought, as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He only hoped Eyes was still in his apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That flashback was kind of depressing, I know. There'll be more of them, too, but much happier ones. It also kind of explains what I think happened to make Kanone leave, and also why he came back. I realize probably not everyone thinks the same thing, but that's why it's my fic! Okay, so next chapter I'll bring in any and all other characters that might be in this fic. I've gotten a request to put Rio and Hiyono in here, which I can do easily enough. Any others that you want? Speak now or deal with it! Yeah, right, you all know I'll throw anyone in here that you want anytime you want it. I'm just nice like that...review!


	5. Lie To Me

I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this tonight or not, but why not? I did my other two, so I'm free to update this one now. Oh, and a note, this fic is getting moved to the M section next chappy. I know it should have happened a while ago, but I either ddin't realize it wasn't already rated M, or it just slipped my mind. Oh well, better late than never, right? Enjoy!

: Nice penname, first of all. Hmm, threesome, that would be quite interesting...I might have something else in store, though, we'll have to see...Thanks for telling me this wasn't rated M, I don't know why it's not, but I'll change it next chappy. I like to give everyone a little warning before I just go and up and move my fic. I don't know if anyone here doesn't have enough common sense to check the M section, but this is for those that don't. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it so far!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, sorry if that last chappy was kind of short, I'll try to make this one longer for ya! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: A little note about the flashbacks in this fic. They're basically to give you a better insight on Eyes' and Kanone's past relationship (or at least how I think it was), and how it affects their present relationship. I won't do too many for those of you who don't like them too much, but they'll just be the major events in their past that relate to whatever is happening in the present. Or, like with the last one, it will change one of the character's opinion of the other a little, or persudae their actions just a bit. Also, it gives me an opportunity to stick some EyesKanone in a KanoneAyumu fic! Anyway, the only ones I can think of right now will be the first time they met (which will be in this chappy), their first fight, maybe thier first time together, their breakup (last chappy, obviously), and one other one that I can't remember right now...anyway, like I said, there won't be too many of them, so if you don't like them, that'll be good for you. If you do, well, there'll be some!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ayumu!" said boy heard his name being called from quite a distance behind him. He turned to see Hiyono running to catch up with him. She reached him, and fell in step with his relaxed pace, "So, how did everything go last night?" she asked.

"What?" Ayumu asked, a little startled at the question, _"She couldn't possibly know..."_ he thought, then realized who he was talking to, _"She _could_ know."_ this knowledge scared him a little.

"Well, you called me for help with something." she reminded him, "I take it you got everything worked out?"

_"Oh, right."_ Ayumu mentally kicked himself, but quickly recovered, "Yeah, I got it taken care of." he was hesitant to tell Hiyono about everything that had happened with Kanone and him. Not only that they had hooked up, though that would be a tough one to explain as well. He knew Hiyono took an interest in him, and he hated to break her heart like he knew hearing the news would. He knew exactly how it would go down, too. He would eventually tell her that Kanone and he were together, and she would be depressed, but she would be supportive on the outside and put on a smile.

Still, it would be the hardest to tell her what happened before they went to Kanone's place, before they even went to that little island that Ayumu had never known existed. No, certainly the hardest part would be telling Hiyono that he surrendered to Kanone, that he had given up, and that all of her support and belief in him had been for nothing; just a waste of time and energy. Of course, she would never say that, but she would think it deep inside. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but mostly he didn't want to disappoint her. Since day one she had been there for him, giving him whatever he asked for, and to tell her that it had all been in vain? Ayumu wasn't sure he could do it.

"Ayumu?" Hyiono asked, cocking her head to the side to stare at the boy, who had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, turning to look at her, "What is it?"

Hiyono just smiled, "Nothing." she said, and turned her attention back in front of her. Ayumu stared at her for a second more, and then saw her face light up, "Hey, there's Rio." she said, waving, "Rio, over here!"

The short girl saw the two, and waved back, "Hi!" she yelled back, and ran over to join the two. Rio turned immediately to Ayumu, "Ayumu, we need to talk to you."

Ayumu looked at Rio with absolutely no interest, "We?" he asked, not really wanting to know who 'we' was, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Kousuke, Ryoko, and I." she explained, confirming Ayumu's suspcicions.

Ayumu turned to the girl at his side, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Hiyono frowned for a second, but soon covered it up with a smile, "Okay, I'll see you at lunch." she said, then departed from the two to run to class.

Rio watched her go, then turned to Ayumu, "Come on, the others are out by the track." Ayumu nodded and followed Rio out to join Kousuke and Ryoko, who was running a quick lap.

Kanone left for Eyes' place a few minutes after Ayumu left, and arrived 10 minutes later. Still wondering what the younger one's true motives were for calling him so early, he knocked on the door that he knew as Eyes'. Kanone smiled briefly as he remember the first time he ever knocked on Eyes' door.

_Flashback_

**Knock, knock, knock**_. Kanone waited patiently outside his new neighbor's door for someone to answer. Soon enough, a woman that couldn't have been older than 30 opened the door, "Hello." she said, politely, and waited for Kanone to speak._

_"Hello, ma'am." Kanone said, smiling, "My name is Kanone Hilbert. I live in the next house over, and heard that we were getting some new neighbors."_

_The woman smiled, "Oh, so you're the neighbor's boy. I met your father yesterday while we were still unpacking."_

_"We?" Kanone asked, interested. The woman was quite stunning with vibrant blue eyes, and long, black hair.She was very petite, and carried a very motherly, loving air about her. _

_"Yes, my son and I moved here." she explained, "Why don't you come in, I'll see if I can find him."_

_Kanone smiled, "Thank you." he said, following her into what appeared to be their living room. Their house was built much in the style of Kanone's own, so he had a pretty good idea of where everything was already. The signs of moving in were still evident, but he thought that it would probably be a very cozy home when they were all finished with it._

_"Oh," the mother paused in the hallway, and turned back to Kanone, "by the way, my name is Melissa Rutherford."_

_Kanone smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rutherford."_

_Melissa just smiled, "Oh, just call me Melissa, there's no reason for formalitites here."_

_Kanone nodded, "Alright then, Melissa it is."_

_With that settled, Melissa disappeared upstairs to find her son, Kanone guessed. He was very excited to see the boy, and hoped they were in the same age group. Kanone was a bit of a people person, and it was hard living in the country because there weren't many kids his age, and even less that he could stand. Even with the less than decent education that they recieved out there, half of the kids were still failing. Kanone didn't like to think of them as stupid, even though he really had to struggle not to._

_A few minutes of mulling it over, and Kanone finally decided that most of the children around here were as dumb as the dirt they tried to eat. With that decided, he looked up to see Melissa descending the stairs. This, however wasn't what caught his breath in the throat. The young boy behind her was the one that did it for him. He looked to be maybe a year or two younger than Kanone, and had his mother's stunning blue eyes. If Melissa was stunning, then her son was nothing short of breath taking with his short, silver hair, and piercing blue eyes. While they had nearly the same shade of blue, Melissa's seemed to smile at you, while her son's simply peered deep into your soul, stripping away any defenses you tried to put up. _

_These wonderful blue eyes captivated Kanone until their owner looked away to the floor, breaking any and all eye contact. Kanone grinned, so the little angel was shy, was he? Well, he could fix that soon enough. Not wanting to make a bad impression, Kanone waited for the introductions, which Melissa soon gave, "Kanone, this is my son, Eyes. Eyes, this is our neighbor's son, Kanone."_

_Deciding that it was okay to talk now, Kanone stepped foward, and offered his hand to the silver haired boy, "Hello, Eyes." Kanone said. The said boy just looked at Kanone's hand, up to Kanone, then to his mother. Kanone frowned, "He can talk, can't he?" Kanone asked._

_Melissa sighed, but nodded nonetheless, "Eyes isn't exactly a people person." she explained, then turned to her son, "Honey, how about you go outside with Kanone for a little bit while I finish putting away all the dishes."_

_Eyes looked up to his mother, and hated to put any more stress on her than she already had to deal with. So, despite his own wishes, he nodded, and withdrew a little when Kanone put his arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture, "I don't like to be touched." he informed Kanone._

_Kanone immediately removed his arm and smiled, "My bad." he apologized, and headed towards the door, "Shall we?"_

_End Flashback (oh come on, like they were going to get off on the right foot)_

Kanone heard his name being spoken, and snapped out of his daze. He turned his gaze to the boy in front of him, "Oh, hello, Eyes."

"What are you doing here?" the silver haired boy asked him.

Kanone frowned slightly, "Well, to tell you the truth I was a little worried about you." he admitted.

"Worried?" Eyes asked, wondering what he had done to worry Kanone. Hell, he hadn't even talked to him other than last night, and that was a very brief conversation. Perhaps it was because it had occured at 3 in the morning that worried Kanone.

Ad if on cue, Kanone said right what was on Eyes' mind, "When you call people at 3 in the morning for no apparent reason other than to ask them if they can come over, it tends to worry them."

Eyes simply stared, not wanting Kanone here right now. Frankly, it hurt too much to see him, "I'm fine." he assured him.

"You didn't seem fine last night." Kanone pointed out, "Why were you even awake?"

Eyes was about to say that it was none of his business why he was awake, and end the conversation there, but realized that that wouldn't work because when he called Kanone, he had made it his business. He was regretting that call in more ways than one right now, "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." Eyes told him, which wasn't a complete lie. He really couldn't sleep, the only thing he didn't tell Kanone was that he was the reason he couldn't sleep.

"Really." Kanone said, skeptically, then his face softened, "Can I come in?" he asked, completely serious. Eyes found himself unable to deny Kanone's request, and moved to let him in, "Thank you." Eyes closed his door, and turned to Kanone, wondering why he had all of a sudden wanted in. Seeing that the younger one was waiting for an explanation, Kanone provided it, "Alright, Eyes, don't lie to me any more. We both know that you didn't call me simply because you couldn't sleep, just like I know you didn't ask if I could come over because you were lonely. So, why did you call me?"

Eyes sighed, there was no use in hiding it any longer. It wasn't like he'd ever been able to lie to Kanone before, why should he be able to now? After all, Kanone knew him better than anyone else, "I missed you." he admitted, "I've missed you ever since you left almost a year ago, and I missed you last night."

Kanone was taken back by this, "You missed me?" he asked, then sighed, "I see." he wasn't quite sure how to react to this. Eyes telling him that he missed him told him so much more than he just wanted company. It told him that Eyes still loved him, and that he was (obviously) hoping that Kanone felt the same way. Kanone smiled slightly at Eyes, "Eyes, you know I'll always care for you, but..."

"Save it." Eyes said suddenly, cutting Kanone off, "I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it." he looked up to Kanone, pain very evident in his usually emotionless blue eyes.

Kanone nodded, unable to form a smile any longer, "I'm sorry, Eyes, but as long as we have such conflicting view points, I can't be with you."

Eyes glared, something he hadn't done to Kanone in a long time, "And as long as you continue to betray me, I can't be with you."

Kanone smiled, Eyes could always find a way to turn the conversation in his favor. Still, Eyes' words had hit home, "I never betrayed you, Eyes." Kanone told him, "You're only betraying yourself by believing in Ayumu."

"Why are you so sure that Ayumu can't save us Kanone?" Eyes asked, "What proof do you have that neither Ayumu nor Kiyotaka will be able to save us?"

"Kiyotaka?" Kanone asked, shocked that Eyes had brought _him_ up, "Kiyotaka admitted to me that he couldn't help us. You were there when he said so."

"I was also there when he said that Ayumu _could_ help us." Eyes reminded him, "What proof do you have that he doesn't have the ability to save us?"

"Why would you take Kiyotaka's advice anyway?" Kanone asked, "You put all your trust and faith in him, all your beilefs and hope, and he turns around and tells you that he can do nothing for you. As for Ayumu, he's admitted defeat to me as well."

Eyes hesitated, "What?" he asked, not believing Kanone for one minute. After coming this far, after passing all of their tests and gaining thier faith, after all of that he was backing out _now_. It didn't make any sense.

The older one nodded, "Last night, a few hours before you called."

Eyes didn't know what to make of all of this, "Wait...so you were with him when I called?"

Kanone hesitated. He didn't know what kind of logic, if any, Eyes used to come to that conclusion, but knew that it wouldn't do any good to postpone the news any longer, "Yes." he confirmed, "Eyes, there's something I need to tell you. Ayumu and I are...we're together."

Blue eyes snapped up to meet olive green ones, "You and Little Narumi?" he asked, completely blown by all of this.

"Eyes..." Kanone began to explain, but was cut off.

"Don't." Eyes said, "It's no business of mine what you do with your personal life." as much as he hated to admit it, it was the truth, "I would like you to leave." he told Kanone, and then headed into his bedroom to lie down. Being conscious right now was not something Eyes wanted to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, he didn't take that news very well. I know I didn't get much of the others in here, but I promise the larger portion of the next chappy will involve Rio and Hiyono a lot more, and we might have a small part with Kousuke and Ryoko in there, too, since they need to be included at least just a smidgen. Also, if I don't get Ayumu back to Madoka next chappy, then that'll be in the one after that. I don't forget about things (usually), but sometimes they just don't work their way into the fic for a while, so they're just left hanging. I'll try not to do that with this one. Also, I think the next chapter will be flashback free, so all you flashback haters can celebrate (I personally like flahsbacks. Especially on the show, they were my favorite part of some episodes). Anyway, I think that's it, review!


	6. Tell Me

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this, I'll try to make it worth the wait! Enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, thanks! I think all this chapter is is Ayumu telling the other Blade Children (heh, blachis, I love that; it's one of my favorite things about Kanone) and Hiyono that he surrendered to Kanone, so you got your request! Yeah, it is a bit strange that they ended up together. After all, Kanone pretty much despises Ayumu, but no one ever said that boy was sane, which I am convinced by now that he is most definitely not. Hmm, terms of his surrender. I guess they really haven't discussed that yet, I'll try to get to it next chapter. Anything in particular you had in mind? Yeah, poor, poor Eyes...well, hopefully he'll get over it. He has Kanone in all my other fics, it's Ayumu's turn! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Flashbacks are great! Heh, it's only bad if more than half of your fic is flashbacks, which I don't think it is. There are going to be a few in here, and they're probably going to be pretty lengthy, but they'll all have a point! Well, I can't imagine Eyes and Kanone breaking up to be a happy thing, but the rest of them shouldn't be sad. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: In the interest of not having to remember to include everyone, this fic is going to mostly center around the three boys (Ayumu, Eyes, and Kanone). I will be adding the others in like Kousuke, Ryoko, and Rio are going to be in this chappy for sure, and maybe Hiyono and Madoka, but thier roles are going to be relatively limited. Just to let you know!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rio led Ayumu up to the roof, where Kousuke and Ryoko were waiting for them, "Hey, Little Narumi." Kousuke greeted, grinning at him.

Ayumu was a little suspicious of the Blade Child, but shrugged it off; he was always a little on guard around Kousuke, who wouldn't be? Instead, he turned his attention back to Rio, "Why did you bring me up here, exactly?" he wondered.

Rio looked to the others, then nodded, "We heard from Eyes that you ran into Kanone." she explained.

Ayumu hesitated, "Yeah, he kidnapped Madoka, and I went to get her back." Ayumu told them, "How much did Rutherford tell you?"

"Not much." Ryoko said, "Just that you and Kanone were having some sort of showdown."

"I take it since you're still alive and unharmed that you won?" Kousuke asked.

Ayumu hesitated, "Well...he didn't kill me." he agreed.

Then, Rio asked the question that Ayumu had hoped to avoid, "What happened?" she aked, all three of them looked at him, watiing for his answer.

Ayumu didn't know what to say. Should he tell them that he surrendered to Kanone? If he did, that would bring on a whole slew of questions, like the terms of his surrender, and why Kanone hadn't simply killed him. He figured he'd start with the basics, "He lured me to an abandoned fireworks factory." he began, "We went back and forth for a while, basically just talking." Now that he thought about it, there hadn't been too much fighting at all. Kanone had thrown a few knives at him in an attempt to knock him off balance and set off a reaction, but other than that there wasn't much contact at all.

"Wait." Kousuke said, interrupting his thoughts, "You _talked_?" he seemed very unimpressed. Ayumu nodded, "About what exactly?"

"He tried to convince me that I should surrender to him, and that there was no way out but death for me. He told me that I gave you all a false sense of hope that needed to be destroyed."

The three stared at him in shocked silence, "You said that you won, though." Rio finally broke the silence, "So, how did you do it?"

Ayumu sighed, and decided that it was useless to put the truth off any longer, "I said that I was still alive." he corrected her, "Not that I had won. In fact, I lost miserably, and surrendered to Kanone."

This elicited a gasp from each of the Blade Children, "What!" Kousuke shouted, "How could you do that?"

Ryoko almost smacked Kousuke for being so loud, but realized that he was right, "We all depended on you to save us." she explained to keep Ayumu from simply turning tail and leaving at Kousuke's outburst, "You proved that we were wrong in assuming that you could so that, though." she added, a little hurt. Ryoko had been betrayed before, and it had taken a lot for her to trust Ayumu. Once she had, though, she was satisfied that she had made the right decision. Now, hearing all of this, she was seriously reconsidering.

Rio shook her head, disagreeing with the others, "No, I still believe in Little Narumi." she stated, staying by her side.

"Rio, what are you talking about?" Kousuke asked, completely bewildered by the gril's actions.

"While it's true that Ayumu admitted defeat to Kanone, it doesn't mean that he's failed us." she explained, then turned to Ayumu, "What were the terms of your surrender?" she asked.

Ayumu hesitated, he _really_ didn't want to answer that question. It's not even like he could lie to the girl, she was still putting her faith into him, and he didn't want to disappoint her, "It's not important." he assured her, "I can tell you that I don't think you have to consider Kanone an enemy any longer." he added, _"At least you won't if he's telling me the truth when he says that he loves me."_ he thought, and looked to Rio.

Her eyes showed disbelief, "We don't have to consider him an enemy?" she repeated, "But...how is that possible if you lost to him?" While she still believed in Ayumu, she couldn't help but question these claims.

Ayumu smirked, "Just trust me." he said, then turned to leave, "If that's all, I'm going to head to class."

As the three Blade Children watched him leave, Kousuke shook his head, "He's lost it."

Through the day, Ayumu pondered several things. The most immediate was how he was going to explain all of this to Hiyono. There was no way that she was going to be happy about this, and didn't want to see that disappointed look on her face. He didn't know why, but he hated to disappoint Hiyono. Maybe it was because she put so much faith in him, and was always there to support him.Or maybe it was simply because deep inside he knew that Hiyono loved him, and that he didn't want to be the one to break her heart.

At lunchtime, Ayumu headed to the newspaper office, not wanting to delay the inevitable. Once there, he immediately saw her typing away on her computer, just like the old days when she would help him track down people. He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing, but couldn't make sense of whatever it was, "What are you doing?" he decided to ask instead of trying and figuring it out.

Hiyono had been so intent on whatever it is she was doing that she hadn't heard him come in or flet him leaning over her shoulder, "Oh, hi Ayumu." she greeted him, then turned back to her work, "I'm just working on a project."

Despite being the perfect student that she was, Ayumu had never once seen Hiyono do any sort of homework, which, now that he thought about it, seemed odd. She was a very smart girl, and took some pretty difficult classes, so homework should have been one of her main focuses. Despite all of that, he had never seen her reading one book or write down one problem. He just supposed it was because whenever she was around, he was always asking her to do things that might have prevented her from doing said homework. That knowledge, of course, only made his news more difficult to tell her. Sitting down, Ayumu sighed, _"Maybe I could get away with not telling her?"_ he wondered, then shook his head, _"That would never work, she'll definitely want to know what happened. Besides, I owe it to her to at least tell her, she's helped me so much."_

As if on cue, Hiyono turned to face Ayumu, "Say, Ayumu, what exactly happened last night?" she asked.

Ayumu sighed, he might as well get it over with, "Kanone captured Madoka." he began.

Hiyono gasped, "He what?" she shook her head, "Why would he do that?" she asked Ayumu.

"He wanted to play one final game with me." he explained, "He figured the only way I would agree is if someone I cared about was in danger, and he chose her." Hiyono said nothing (for once), but waited for Ayumu to continue. He continued on to explain how Kanone lured him to the fireworks factory, and how he had threatened to kill him if he didn't surrender to him, "It wasn't even a threat." Ayumu corrected himself, thinking back, "It was more of a promise than anything."

Hiyono just looked at him, shocked, "He...was going to kill you?" she asked, horrified that anyone would do such a thing.

Ayumu nodded, "I ended up surrendering to him." he admitted, "After everything we've been through, that's how it ended."

Hiyono stared for a second more, "Ended? Ayumu, you can't seriously think of quitting now!"

The boy couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

"You heard me." HIyono said, standing up, smiling, "Kanone doesn't know what he's got coming. He may think he's won, but we'll come back full force this time, and make _him_ surrender to _us_!"

Ayumu's eyes widened, _"That girl's finally lost it."_ he thought, "I really don't think we need to go to such extremes." he informed Hiyono.

The latter cocked her head to the side, "Why not?" she asked, "If Kanone thinks that he's won, then he'll try to finish what he started, right?" Ayumu said nothing, "Well, he's probably got his guard down right now, he'd never expect it."

Ayumu sighed, _"Well, I really don't think he'd expect it, but for reasons I don't want to tell you."_ he thought, "Listen, Hiyono, we really don't need to worry about Kanone anymore." Ayumu assured her.

"We don't?" she asked, hesitantly. Then frowned, "Ayumu, you're still trying to give up!" she told him.

"I'm not giving up. You don't understand, so just trust me on this, okay?"

"I don't understand because you're still hiding something from me." Hiyono informed the boy, who had rested his head back, and appeared to be asleep, "You can't go to sleep at a time like this!" she yelled.

"You're overreacting." he told her, eyes still closed, "I've got it under control." Hiyono was at a loss for words, and Ayumu opened one eye when he heard no objection. Hiyono was sitting there, a frown still on her face, looking very confused. Ayumu sighed, and sat up, "Look, I'm not worried about it, and neither should you. I was only hesitant about telling you all of this because...I didn't want to disappoint you." he admitted, looking away.

Hiyono's expression didn't change much, but she looked a little less hurt, "Disappoint me?" she asked, slowly, then put on a giant smile, "Ayumu, you could never disappoint me!" Ayumu looked up at hearing this, "I'll always trust your judgement, and if you say there's nothing to worry about, then I won't worry. I just can't help but wish you would tell me more about what's going on."

Ayumu was taken back by this, "So...you're not disappointed in me for surrendering to Kanone?" he asked.

Hiyono shook her head, "No, of course not!" she assured him.

Ayumu let out a sigh of relief, "The only reason that I don't tell you everything," he continued. Hiyono had turned back to the computer, figuring that the conversation was over. Hearing him cnotinue, though, suprised her and made her happy that he was giving her than just the bare minimum of information. So, she stopped typing, and istened, "is because I don't want you to get hurt." he told her, "I dno't want to put you in any unnecessary danger, and that's my way of protecting you."

Hiyono smiled to herself. Ayumu would never know how happy that little bit of information had made her. She turned to him, "I'm glad that's the only reason." she told him. They locked eyes for a second, agreeing that the conversation was over. Ayumu was the first to break eye contact as he leaned his head back once more, and finally went to sleep. Hiyono smiled, and turned back to finish her project.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know this chappy kind of contradicts the note I stuck in right before it, but it'll be the only one to do so. I had to have Ayumu tell them all what happened one way or another, and someone wanted to see all of their reactions, so I put it in here. Next chappy, I'll being Kanone and Eyes back in, and we'll get abck to Madoka and that Hunter. Until then, review!


	7. Betray Me

Sorry it took me a while to update this (and most of my other fics). I'll try to be more diligent, especially since I now officially have an enemy! Polairs18 and I are having an updating war, and anything you can do to help speed up my updates or slow her's down (though I don't know exactly how you'd go about slowing her down) will be greatly appreciated! She thinks she's better than me, and we all know she's delusional, right? Good. So, offer your support in any way you can, even if it's just to say you're on my side. Thanks, and enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, well what would you think if someone said not to worry about Kanone. Hell, I worry about him, and he's not even real! Oh...he didn't hear me did he? I have a lot of takes on the blade children vs. hunter situation after the end of the anime. I think this time I'm going to lay off it a little. I know there's still that one Hunter watching Ayumu's apartment, and I'm not going to exclude them completely, but I don't think that the Hunters are going to go after the blachis as much in this fic. I think I might have them focus more on Ayumu, and his surrender to Kanone will play a big part in that (you'll see what I'm talking about...eventually). Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I can't wait to see her reaction when he tells her that he's with Kanone. It could get ugly...she'll definitely have to pull out the sock puppets for that one. Yeah, Rio seems like she'd still be loyal even after he admitted defeat. She's just like that...Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school, Ayumu went straight to Kanone's. Well, he tried to anyway, and he would have been quite sucessful if Hiyono hadn't wanted him to cook her dinner, "I'm hungry, and you're such a wonderful cook." she pleaded.

Ayumu sighed, he didn't want to go home yet, not without Kanone. If he did have a confrontation with the Hunters, he wasn't sure he could handle it by himself. Besides, he didn't want to put Hiyono in any danger, "Can't I cook at your place?" he asked.

This, of course, made Hiyono suspicious, "There's no good food at my place." she argued, "Why don't you want to go home? Did you and Madoka have a fight?" she asked.

Ayumu simply shook his head, "No, it's nothing, just forget it. Let's go." he said, and headed off towards his apartment with Hiyono in tow. If the Hunter was still there, then he would simply have to explain everything to Hiyono on their way to Kanone's. Ayumu felt useless, like he needed Kanone to protect him, but in reality, he did. Besides, no one would mess with Kanone, it was unbelievable how scarily strong he was. Hiyono didn't question him any further, and instead began singing. Ayumu listened to the first few lines, and shook his head, "Weird song." he commented.

Hiyono stopped singing, and frowned, "It's not _that_ weird." she objected, "It's not any weirder than any other song."

He nodded, "Yes it is, it makes no sense." he pointed out, which was true, it really had no point.

"It makes perfect sense!" she argued.

Ayumu simply shook his head, "Maybe to weird people." he offered, which earned him a sock puppet to the head. Wincing, he rubbed the spot where he'd been hit, and realized that they were almost to his apartment.

Slowing his pace, Hiyono followed suit, "Why did you slow down?" she asked.

"Be quiet." Ayumu said, peering around the corner to search for any Hunters. Seeing none, he kept on walking, "I was just checking for something." he explained, not wanting to worry her if it wasn't necessary.

Amazingly, Hiyono didn't push the subject, and simply followed Ayumu. Over the time they had spent together, especially these past few months, Hiyono had learned that if she didn't push Ayumu to do things and pry for information, then he would usually come out and say or do what she asked him to. It had taken a while to get used to it, but she now understood him better since she realized that.

They entered the darkened apartment, and Ayumu flipped a light on, "Madoka?" he called out. He hadn't really expected her to be home, but it also worried him that perhaps the Hunters had gotten her when she was leaving for work. All of a sudden, he wished that he had seen that Hunter outside, at least that would almost guarantee that Madoka was safe. Of course, there was no way to tell if she had been taken or was simply at work. If they had taken her, Ayumu knew they wouldn't do anything to her; that would defeat the entire purpose of capturing her.

Hiyono, however, knew nothing of the Hunter and thought for a second, "Wouldn't she be at work right now?" she asked, wondering why Ayumu seemed so concerned.

The latter had moved into the kitchen, and was looking through the fridge, "Yeah, probably." he replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying, "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

After an hour of cooking, Ayumu finally sat down to eat, _"Note to self, _never_ ask HIyono what she wants again."_ Her answer had included basically everything in the kitchen, plus some things that Ayumu didn't even know he owned (no, not _those_ things, you pervs!). Just as he was about to take a bite of food, his cell phone went off. Sighing, he checked the caller id, and saw it was Kanone, _"Crap, I was supposed to be there an hour ago."_ he thought, and quickly flipped the phone open, "Hey." he answered, standing from the table, and moving away so Hiyono couldn't hear the conversation.

"Where are you?" the slightly worried voice on the other end asked.

"I'm at my place." Ayumu told him, "I'll explain when I come over." he assured his boyfriend.

"And when might that be?" Kanone asked, "I've been waiting for almost an hour for you to show up."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll explain later." Ayumu repeated, both touched and annoyed that Kanone was _this_ worried.

Kanone sighed on the other end, "Alright, will you be here soon?" he asked once again.

Ayumu peeked out from the hallway to see that Hiyono's pace ahd slowed considerably from inhaling the food to simply eating it, "Yeah, it shouldn't be too much longer."

"So, the Hunter was gone I take it?"

"Yeah." Ayumu replied, "Madoka isn't here either, but I'm not sure if she's just at work or what."

"Call her." Kanone suggested.

"I don't want to worry her." Ayumu told him, "They wouldn't do anything to her even if they did take her. It would only be to lure me into some trap like you did, right?"

Kanone didn't necessarily like being grouped in with the Hunters, but he couldn't deny that he _did_ do that, "No, they wouldn't hurt her." he assured Ayumu, "She's probably just at work, like you said."

Feeling a little better that Kanone agreed with him, Ayumu let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, "Alright, I'll be there in a little bit." They said their goodbyes, and hung up.

On Kanone's end, he closed his phone and stared at it for a few moments. Then, flipped it open and dialed a number, "It's me." he greeted the other person, "Don't hurt her." he waited a second, then glared, "I said _not_ to touch her until I got back to you." another moment and the glare intensified, "I see. Well, I'll take care of that problem later. He's going to be arriving here soon, so I can't do anything at the moment." he sighed as the person on the other end continued to give him even more bad news, "He _what_?" he growled, "When?" This wasn't good, "Kill him." he ordered in a deadly low voice, "You heard me, he's disobeyed me too many times, and he's a problem that needs to be taken care of. I don't care how, just do it. Yes. When do you think? _Now_ would be nice, and don't lay another hand on her until I get there, understand? I don't know, just keep an eye on things until I arrive." With that, he flipped his phone shut, and threw it on the nearby table. Sighing, he sat down and leaned his head back, _"Ayumu, if it's the last thing I do, you _will_ see the truth."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, what's going on with Kanone? What kind of truth might he want Ayumu to see? He's already surrendered to him, isn't that enough? And who was Kanone talking to? Okay, I'm pretty sure you can figure that out, but who do they have captive? Alright, you can probably get that one, too, how about _what_ they did to her, though? Hmm, I'm not sure...review!


	8. Don't Leave Me

Hey, I don't think I've told you all this, so I'll do it now. This is for any of you who haven't read my fic, Trapped, or those of you who have, but haven't made it to chapter 47 yet for some reason, so here it goes! Alright, here's my present to all you wonderful readers and reviewers. I'll be open for requests until December 23. Just leave a review and let me know what you want me to do for you. I'll write anything you want me to (yes, even that, and I know what some of you are thinking!). It's completely open ended, so let your imaginations run wild! The animes I think I know enough to write for are spiral (and if you haven't figured that out by now, leave), fma, trigun, orphen, inuyasha, and s-cry-ed. I'll do anything from poems to oneshots to multific stories, any genre, storyline, characters, pairings, and crossovers you want. I do have to limit your choice to one a person unless it's a poem. I'll have them up between christmas eve and the day after christmas. So think it over, and let me know! Oh, and if there's an anime that you really want me to write a fic for that wasn't on that list, ask me about it, and I'll check it out and see if I think I can do it. So let me know soon, so I can start writing! Other than that, enjoy!

MoonExpression: Heh, it's alright, glad you still like it! I was beginning to think I had lost a reader there, but as long as you still like it, that's all that matters! Can't wait til you update yours, and thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, Kanone plays pretty dirty in this fic, and you'll probably end up not liking him for it. I know, how could anyone not like Kanone? Well, unless you love what he did to Eyes and the others in the anime, then you'll probably not like him in this fic. It's gonna be hard to make him such an ass because I love him so much, but for the sake of the fic, I think I have to! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry this chapter took so long in coming out, I'll try to get the next one up quicker.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't long before Ayumu got Hiyono up and out of his apartment, and walked her home, "Bye, Ayumu, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hiyono called as she opened her door.

Ayumu simply waved, not saying anything, _"Tomorrow?"_ he thought, _"Tomorrow's Saturday, what kind of plans has she made?"_ He didn't know what Hiyono had in store, but he knew he wasn't looking foward to it. It most likely had something to do with food or shopping since that was about all that he had seen her do. Luckily, he wasn't too far from Kanone's apartment, so he quickly made his way there.

Once he got to the building, he tried to open his boyfriend's door, but found it locked. Confused, he knocked, wondering why Kanone would have the door locked when he knew Ayumu was on his way over. When he got no response, he knocked again, this time a little alarmed. He wouldn't have gone out if he knew Ayumu was coming over, would he? He tried to think it through logically, but couldn't find an explanation. Tired of standing outside the door, knocking, like an idiot, Ayumu pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kanone's number.

"I don't want her harmed, how many times do I have to tell you people this?" Kanone said, a bit angrily into the phone. A few minutes after he had gotten off the phone with the first idiot asking what they should and shouldn't do with Madoka, another one called asking the same question, "Are you questioning me?" he growled, "My plans have never failed before, what makes you think that they will now?" he waited for the other's response, "My _heart_ is in it this time?" he asked, unable to believe the crap he was hearing, "What in the world makes you think..." he paused as the call waiting beep sounded. He glanced to the caller id to see that Ayumu was calling, "I have to go." he told the other person, "My heart is calling." he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He waited until the person on the other line hung up, shook his head at the stupidity of these people, _"And these are the people that are supposed to exterminate the Blade Children?"_ he thought, smirking, _"I could run circles around them."_ In fact, he _had_ done just that, and had shown them up a number of times. The Hunters were no threat to him; in fact, no one was a threat to him, as far as he knew.

The beep sounded again and he realized that he had yet to switch lines. Pressing the button, he smiled in an attmept to lighten his own mood, "Yes, dear?"

"Where are you?" came his lover's voice on the other end.

"Where am I?" Kanone repeated, raising an eyebrow, "I'm at my apartment, waiting for you."

"Well, _I'm_ at your apartment, waiting for _you_ to come and unlock the door." Ayumu replied, the tiniest bit of annoyance in his voice coming through.

Kanone had to keep from laughing, "Sorry about that, I'll go unlock the door." With that, he flipped his phone shut, and went to do just that. He had locked it in the first place only to keep Ayumu from barging in on his conversation. If he had even the slightes suspicion that Kanone was still in alliance with the Hunters, the plan would be completely ruined. Kanone put on a smile, and opened the door, "Sorry about that." he repeated.

Ayumu just shrugged it off, "It's alright, but why did you have the door locked?" Ayumu asked, entering the apartment.

Kanone hesitated momentarily, but just smiled again, "It must have slipped my mind." he said, not really explaining anything, ave you heard from Madoka?" he asked, changing the subject and acting like the concerned boyfriend that he was supposed to be.

At the mention of his sister's name, Ayumu sighed and shook his head, "No, she doesn't usually get home until late, but I'm still worried about her."

Kanone felt a slight pang of guilt at hearing this. He'd feel even worse when later came and Madoka still didn't show up, and Ayumu would most likely freak out, _"He needs to see, though."_ Kanone reminded himself, _"This is the only way."_ Looking back up to Ayumu, Kanone saw that he was really worried, and decided to try and take his mind off of it, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine." he said, pulling Ayumu to him and kissing the top of his head.

"What if she's gone, though?" Ayumu asked, leaning into Kanone, "What if it's like with Kiyotaka, and I never see her again?" he asked, his imagination taking over and putting the worst possible thoughts in his head.

"Shh." Kanone silenced him, "That won't happen." he promised, _"I wouldn't do that to you."_ he thought, then looked down at Ayumu's worried face. He leaned down and placed a rough kiss on his lips, "I love you." he whispered.

Ayumu glanced up, looking deep into Kanone's eyes, "Don't leave me." he begged, "Everyone else has left me." he blinked back a few tears.

Kanone smiled, a little regretfully since he had been the cause for all of that. He had ordered for Madoka to be captured, and he had even been the reason that Kiyotaka would never return, "I won't leave you." he replied, "Never."

With that, Kanone kissed Ayumu agian, this time a little more tenderly. Ayumu leaned into the kiss, and allowed Kanone's tongue entrance to deepen it. Moaning softly, Ayumu started walking backwards with Kanone leading his steps towards the bedroom. Reaching the bed, Kanone and Ayumu fell onto the soft blankets, still hungrily kissing each other. Kanone pulled away, and smirked at the slight whimper that it got from Ayumu. Taking his time, Kanone slid his hands up Ayumu's shirt, dragging the material with them. He slipped the white t-shirt over the younger one's head.

Kanone bit down gently on Ayumu's neck before turning his attention to the pink protrusion on his chest. Sucking gently, Kanone ran one hand through Ayumu's hair, while the other undid the button on his pants. Twirling his tongue around the hardened nipple one final time, Kanone tugged on Ayumu's hair, pulling the brunette's head back slightly. Ravaging the neck that was revelaed to him, he continued to work the boy's pants off his hips. Having unzipped them, they easily slid down leaving Ayumu in only his boxers. Kanone secretly wondered why Ayumu had chosen to wear boxers this time. Last time, he remembered quite clearly that the younger one had gone commando.

He decided quickly enough that he would make Ayumu sorry that he had ever worn boxers, and grinned to himself. Taking the hand that had been busy undoing the boy's pants, and grasping the growing arousal with it throw the silk boxers. Ayumu gasped and moved his hips upwards to try and get more friction. The silk material, however, prevented that from happening, and Ayumu looked pleadingly up to Kanone. The latter grinned, and leaned down to suck on Ayumu's earlobe, "Now, then, have we learned that boxers are an unneccessary inconvienence?" he whispered in a soft voice. Ayumu whimpered and nodded, and Kanone chuckled, "Good." he said, before kissing Ayumu once more, and freeing his erection.

A small gasp was heard as cold air rushed around the brown-eyed boy's throbbing member. Kanone ran a few fingers over the organ, causing a moan to come deep from the back of Ayumu's throat. Needing his own release, Kanone gave Ayumu one more kiss before positioning himself above the boy's entrance. Ayumu motioned for Kanone to continue, and he did just that. Thrusting himself in, the two moaned in unison. Kanone immediately began pushing himself in and out, bringing himself almost all the way out of Ayumu then thrusting back in over and over. Ayumu moved his hips in time with Kanone's motions, and wrapped his legs around the older one's waist, trying to push him in deeper.

Kanone pushed himself in harder and faster, grabbing Ayumu's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Ayumu called out Kanone's name as the latter hit his prostate, sending blinding white waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Kanone felt Ayumu's breaths becoming shorter and more ragged, as were his, and knew that his partner was getting close. Feeling his own climax approaching, Kanone leaned down and clumsily kissed Ayumu as he moaned into the boy's mouth when he felt himself release into the younger one. Feeling Kanone fill him with his seed, Ayumu bucked into his lover's hand, pushing himself down onto Kanone once more, which sent him over the edge. He nearly screamed from pleasure as he came, spreading his own essence over Kanone's hand.

The two lay motionless for a moment, until Kanone summoned the energy to roll off Ayumu and onto the bed. Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, Ayumu was content to simply lay next to Kanone for the time being. Kanone smiled and kissed Ayumu's temple, pulling the younger one closer to him. Ayumu sighed, satisfied, as he nuzzled Kanone's neck, and drifted off to sleep.

Kanone waited until he was sure that Ayumu was fast asleep, then slipped out from the covers. The smile he had been wearing slowly faded to a frown as his mind turned to business. He covered Ayumu up and kissed his head gently, then silently got dressed. He searched for some paper and a pen, and scribbled down a note for the sleeping boy. Slipping on his coat and shoes, he grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him as he set out to deal with the Hunters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know this chapter is seemingly pointless, but that's only because it is. Don't worry, I'll get into the whole thing with the Hunters next chapter, which should be up soon. At least I hope it will be...I didn't update because I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. So, I figured when in doubt, write a lemon! Once again, yaoi has saved the day. Oh, don't worry, I know I'm obssessed. Review!


	9. Ask Me

I've just got to say that irish rock and glow sticks rock! I know that seems quite random, but I'm listening to irish rock and I jsut found glow sticks tonight, so not all that random...Though my cd is scratched to hell... oh well, now I have Green Day... which is scratched as well...damn! Oh well, I'll take care of that, you enjoy!

Red Kistune Flames: Pointless is good; that _was_ the message I was trying to get across, lol. Heh, I can tell you he's up to no good, but what kind of no good? Hmm, Ayumu won't be happy with it...I'm gonna shut up before I say too much. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Joy, we get to see Eyes again this chappy! He'll also come fully equipped (I dare you to laugh at that) with a flashback.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue eyes scanned the horizon as the Blade Child walked along a nearly deserted path leading to a quiet, wooded area. Eyes always enjoyed the woods ever since he was young, though that was probably just because Kanone would always walk with him. They would talk about everything that popped into their heads, and most of the time it would be about things that Eyes really had no opinion on. Kanone always talked about life and fate, but Eyes had always just followed Kanone's lead on those matters, so he usually just agreed with whatever Kanone said at the time. He remembered one instance where he had tried to disagree with Kanone, and the latter had told him that he was too young to know better. True, he was only 6 then, but Kanone was only a year older.

That was back when Eyes was naive and believed whatever his best friend and mentor told him. That was what he was supposed to do, right? Follow Kanone's lead and believe whatever Kanone believed? Then how did they end up walking such different paths? Eyes stared down at the ground, rememebering one time...no, the only time he and Kanone had had an actual fight. They had always had small quarrels, but never a fight...not like that one.

_Flashback_

_"Kanone?" a much younger Eyes asked, glancing to his side where his boyfriend was walking beside him._

_"Hmm?" came the response, as nonchalant as the boy who murmered it._

_"I've been thinking..." he began, nibbling his lower lip, wondering if he should voice his thoughts or not._

_"Thinking?" Kanone asked, slightly amused, "Eyes, you know you don't need to think, that's what I'm here for. As long as I'm by your side, you only need to listen to my advice and you won't go wrong." he said, confidently, not noticing the slightly hurt look on the younger one's face._

_"I can still think, though." Eyes objected, "I'm very capable of thinking, and I doubt you could give me this answer anyhow." he stated, defensively._

_"Oh, couldn't I?" Kanone questioned, "Try me." he challenged. _

_"I don't want to challenge you, I just want you to hear me out." Eyes tried to explain. _

_Kanone, however, was having none of it, "Listen, Eyes, if you're confused about anything, just ask me and I'll tell you."_

_Eyes glared a little at his boyfriend, "It's not a question." he informed Kanone, "I simply wasn't sure of something, but it seems you have made my decision for me."_

_Kanone smiled, "That's what I'm here for, love." he replied, glancing at the angry, piercing gaze, "What?" he asked, completely oblivious._

_Eyes could have slapped Kanone right then and there, but just turned his attention to the road ahead, "Nothing." he replied, not fooling anyone. A little ways ahead, there was a fork in the road. Both boys knew that the left path took them home, while the one on the right led to unknown and potentially dangerous places. When they reached the fork, Kanone paused as he always did. He always paused just for a moment before either his fears or concern for his companion (usually it was the latter reason) drove his feet to the left path, to home. Today was no different, and Kanone went on towards safety. Eyes, however, hung back and glanced down the right path, a little mesmerized by it's mystery. _

_Kanone turned back to the silver-haired boy, "Eyes, come on, we should get home." he said, waiting for the younger one to follow him. Instead, Eyes glanced to Kanone once more, and headed down the right path. While the left path had been beaten down to make it easier to walk, the right was something akin to a jungle, and as soon as Eyes started to follow the path, he disappeared from Kanone's sight. A little alarmed, Kanone called out for Eyes, "Come on, Eyes, you know it's dangerous to go off on your own, especially when you don't know where that path leads." he called, wondering what had gotten into the younger one, "Only a fool would go off on by themselves." he added._

_"Then I'm a fool." came the reply, "I've been a fool my entire life by following someone who has no respect for me. The only thing that's changed is I'm no longer your fool."_

_Kanone stared at the overgrown divider between him and Eyes, angered that he was being so stubborn, "Fine then, be your own fool, and get killed doing it." he snapped in a rare moment of pure anger and frustration. With that, he headed home. Even if Eyes didn't follow him right away, he'd have enough common sense to come home eventually._

_Well, at least he'd thought he would. Four hours later, though, Kanone was starting to worry at seeing no sign of his boyfriend. He knew they were having a fight, though he still couldn't see Eyes' problem, _"I've never lead him wrong before, why did he go off like that?"_ He thought back to their conversation. Eyes had seemed quite angered that he didn't listen to what the younger one had to say. The only reason Kanone had taken the responsibility of teaching Eyes the ways of their world was to keep him from having to worry about anything. What had been on his mind that was so important that he would get _this_ upset over? _

_Kanone flinched as a sudden burst of lightening fell from the sky, shortly followed by a loud rumble of thunder. This worried Kanone anymore, Eyes hated thunderstorms. The younger one could always tell when it was about to storm, and he'd always find Kanone if they weren't already together, and the older one would wrap his arms around his boyfriend and reassure him that everything was alright. It wasn't even that Eyes was so childish that he was afraid of the thunder and lightening; he just hated loud noises and thunder was about as loud as it got._

_Another flash of lightening and a louder crack of thunder sent Kanone to his feet, "I'm going out." he called to anyone who was listening._

_That someone just happened to be his mother, "Where in the world are you going in this weather?" she asked, telling him that he wasn't going wherever it was he had planned, "It's raining like a banshee out there, and the thunder and lightening aren't helping matters. Do you know how many trees are struck by lightening in that forest out there alone?" she asked._

_Kanone waited until she was done with her lecture, then turned his attention back to her, "Eyes is out there." he said simply._

_The woman in front of him faltered, "Oh...well, hurry back, then." she said, knowing there was no way to stop her son from going after his boyfriend._

_Kanone just smiled, "I will." and turned to leave the house. ten minutes later of bracing himself against strong gusts of freezing wind and rain that felt like hail, Kanone reached the fork in the road. He went down the right path without hesitation this time, and made his way, slowly, through the vines and fallen tree limbs. He eventually came to a small opening in the side of the rock wall that ran down the other side of the path. Ducking through, he immediately spotted Eyes, who had his back turned to the opening, and was curled up in the tiniest ball you could imagine. Kanone quietly went to him, and wrapped his arms around the younger one, ignoring the jump it got, and the tenseness that didn't immediately fade away. Though, the latter was a bit hard to ignore seeing as how he regretfully knew the cause of it._

_Eyes was about to speak when a loud crash of thunder cut him off. He flinched, and curled up in Kanone's arms, turning part way to look at the older one, "How did you know where I was?" he asked, a lost look in his eyes._

_Kanone smiled, "I didn't exactly, but I figured you were somewhere out here." he replied, "Sure enough, here you are."_

_Eyes looked up at Kanone, "You came all the way out here and you weren't even sure I was here?" he asked, a little more confident, "Why?"_

_Kanone kissed his forehead, "Why?" he repeated, "Because I love you, and I know how much you hate thunderstorms. I didn't want you to be out here alone." he explained. Eyes' face fell just the tiniest bit, and Kanone continued, "More importantly, I wanted to apologize." he added, "I shouldn't have just assumed that I could handle all of your problems, and instead of helping you with it, I just made it worse."_

_Eyes nodded in agreement, "I just..." he was cut off by Kanone covering his lips with his own._

_"Shh, let me finish." he said, "I realize now that can't always tell what's on your mind, and when I don't, I promise I'll listen when you want to tell me."_

_Eyes waited a second more to make sure he was finished, then smiled the tiniest bit, "Thank you." he whispered, and laid his head on Kanone's chest, closing his eyes._

_"You're not going to tell me what you wanted to earlier?" Kanone asked, a bit confused. He would have thought that after all of this, the least Eyes would want to do is tell him what was on his mind. After all, it _was_ what started this whole thing._

_Eyes just shook his head, "I don't need to." he replied, "I just got my answer."_

_Kanone was beyond lost now, "You told me it wasn't a question." he recalled. He was answered with a soft 'it wasn't' before the silver-haired one fell asleep. Kanone just wrapped his arms around the smaller one tighter, and closed his eyes as well. He might never know what Eyes wanted to ask him, but he trusted his boyfriend to know what he needed to know._

_End Flashback _(wow...that was a long one, but a very important part of their past, so it was neccessary!)

Eyes sighed, he sometimes still wished Kanone would appear next to him whenever it would storm. He wasn't afraid anymore, but he still missed the closeness. It was the reason he hated storms now, too many memories reminding him of something he no longer had. Kanone had changed a lot that day, and had started to ask Eyes' opinion on a lot of things. He had stopped telling him how to lilve his life, and started guiding him along the correct path, letting him make his own decisions. Somewhere along the way, though, Kanone had fallen off that path, and now Eyes wished deperately that he could find him again to guide him home.

Eyes decided that perhaps the woods weren't the best idea, and opted to just go back home. On his way, as those same thoughts began to return, he saw Kanone crossing the street in front of him. Something seemed odd, though, he seemed...in a hurry. That didn't make any sense, Kanone was never in a hurry. Deciding that stalking his ex was much better than sitting at home thinking about him, Eyes followed Kanone's general direction, taking a slight detour as to not appear suspicious. Also, if Kanone decided to take a look around suddenly, he didn't want to be caught (seriously, what's the point of stalking if you're just gonna get caught?). He followed Kanone to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He walked past the alley that Kanone turned down, and waited around the corner.

After a minute, Eyes peered around the corner to see Kanone entering the building on the left, which was the one currently giving Eyes his shelter. Looking around the other side of the building, he spotted a ventilation shaft that lead into the exact building he wanted to go into. Staring once more at the vent that covered the narrow tunnel that lead into the large building, Eyes easily removed it, and entered the building, intending to find out what Kanone was up to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry that this chappy was mostly just that flashback, but I can't really continue on with this fic until I find something out. It won't be too long, and if things go according to plan, then the next chappy will be up soon. If they don't, then I'll have to think, and that might take a while. Review!


	10. Know Me

So, did you all have a good Christmas? Sorry it's been a while since I've update this, but we finally get to find out what Kanone's up to, and what our dear Eyes will do about it. So, enjoy!

MoonExpression: Heh, well he could start freaking out, but he'll most likely just get pissed. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Aw, he made you mad? I'll be sure to punish him properly for that...hehehehe. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: I think we all want to know what Kanone's up to. I know I do...Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I guess I should stick this on here. I don't own the OC in this chapter and most likely a large part of the rest of the fic. Her name is Polaris and she's Polaris18's OC. She asked me to put her in one of my fics for a Christmas present.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It only took a moment before Eyes heard Kanone's voice resounding in the small network of ventalation shafts. Closing his eyes, he quickly pinpointed the room where the older one had ended up. Peering through the grate that looked down onto the room, he glared at the sight before him. Kanone was there with Kiyotaka's wife (I really doubt Eyes knows her name...he might, though...), and another person. This unkown person could have been twin from the back, which was currently all he could see of them. The silver-haired mystery figure turned as they spoke to Kanone, and Eyes saw that it was a girl. He quickly thought back to make sure he hadn't gotten drunk one night and knocked up some girl who had, in turn, had his child, because if he had, he might want to avoid the girl.

This girl looked too old to be his daughter, though, and he was amazed to find someone with his unique features. He wondered who she was since she seemed to know Kanone pretty well. His first thought was that she was a Hunter, but there was an air about her that told him differently, _"Another Blade Child?"_ he thought, but shook that possibility off as well. If she _was_ a Blade Child, then why would she be here with Kanone, holding Ayumu's sister hostage? Though, Kanone was a Blade Child as well, and he had been in alliance with the Hunters...Shaking these suspicions off, he listened in on their conversation.

"So, he's been taken care of?" Kanone asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, sir." she said softly, "I did it myself."

Kanone smiled, "Thank you, Polaris." he said, "Now, what to do with you." he wondered, turning to Madoka.

The older woman glared at him, but fear was evident in her eyes, "Sir, I thought you said you wanted to keep her alive." Polairs pointed out, "If you do anything to her, it would ruin the plan." she reminded him.

"I'm aware of that." Kanone said, shortly, "However, killing her was not what I had in mind." A soft 'oh' escaped the silver-haired girl's lips, "I simply meant that she is no longer safe here, seeing as what has already happened."

"I could take her." Polaris offered, "I can protect her, and you know I won't do anything to harm her."

Kanone mulled over this option, "Perhaps, but the Rebels will be after her in full force now that this has happened."

Polaris nodded, "I'm aware of that, but I can take them all on." she said, confidently.

Kanone laughed, "I know you can. After all, I trained you personally."

Eyes glared at this comment, how long had those two known each other? Who or what are the Rebels and what happened to Ayumu's sister? A million questions raced through his head, and he knew Kanone wouldn't reveal any relevant information here. Even in supposed secrecy, Eyes knew that Kanone would never come out and say what he was planning, even with his allies. That way, if one were to try and betray him, or if someone were spying on him like the younger Blade Child was currently doing, they would have a hard time getting any solid information.

Deciding that he was getting no where with this, Eyes turned and left the way he came in. Walking home, he mulled over the questions that were running through his head. What could Kanone possibly be planning with Ayumu's sister? It obviously involves the younger boy, but what exactly was it? Did Kanone plan to betray him like he had the Blade Children? How would he profit from doing so? Shaking his head, Eyes decided that giving himself a headache over it was not the best idea. He would just have to keep an eye on Kanone.

Back in the building, Kanone smirked, "Now, then, since Eyes has apparently decided to leave us, we can talk a little more openly."

"You're sure it was him?" Polairs asked. She had sensed someone lurking int he shadows, but had no idea who it was, "It could have been one of the Rebels."

Kanone shook his head, "It was Eyes, trust me; I saw him following me earlier."

"Why let him hear our conversation, though?" Polaris wondered, "What if he figures something out?"

"Eyes is a bright boy." Kanone commented, "Not bright enough, though. He'll most likely try to keep tabs on me, and figure out what I'm planning. He won't, though."

"If he does?" Polairs asked, "I'm not doubting you, Kanone, but I just don't want you to slip up by underestimating Eyes. He was your best student, after all." she reminded him, a bit jealous.

Kanone smirked and wrapped an arm around Polaris' waist, pulling her close, "If he does figure it out, then we'll just have to take care of him as well." he whispered in her ear, both longing and vengance evident in his voice. Stepping back from the girl, he smiled, "Now then, you'll take dear Madoka back to your place. If anything happens, I want to be informed the moment it does."

Polaris recovered from the closeness of their leader, and nodded, "Alright." she then turned to Madoka, "Looks like you're coming with me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, that may have raised more questions than it answered...I'll try to clear some of the stuff up...I'm just trying to decide what I want you to know at the moment. Oh, the Rebels are Hunters that have turned against Kanone after Kanzaka died. They accused him of betraying them, and started an underground alliance, vowing to take Kanone down and foil his new plans, which have not yet been revealed to you. Hmm...Polaris...I guess I can tell you. She's a Blade Child, but unlike the others, she followed Kanone's lead the entire way, alligning herself with the Hunters when Kanone did. She's now his most loyal follower, and has a bit of a crush on him as well, but that doesn't interfere with her work.

Also, when I called Kanone 'their' leader, he's the leader of the group of Hunters that didn't turn against him. Polaris is obviously in that group as well. As for what happened to Madoka, well, I'll reveal that later on, unless you can guess what they did to her. I think that's all for now...review!


	11. Resist Me

Howdy! I'm a little stuck on what to do with this right now...I thought I knew what I was going to do, but now I'm not sure. I think I have the general idea, but not really the specifics. Don't tell anyone, but that's also why I was stalling for a few chapters there. Heh...anyway, enjoy!

CeTe: Aw, poor Kanone. He screws up one, two, three...okay he's screwed up a lot...nevermind. Yep, and what is spiral without Kanone, who brings many of the secrets and backstabbing (actually most of the secrets and all of the backstabbing) to the show? I know Eyes is smarter than that, Kanone underestimating him is all part of my plan...which you know I don't have, but it's part of it! Thanks for reiviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Don't worry, all will be revealed in time. Though, how much time, I'm not sure. Sorry it takes me so long to update this one, I'll try to be more diligent, especially since I've stopped updating my two major fics for a week or so, I'll put more time into this one. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Polaris took Madoka, Kanone had some time to relax before he had to meet up with Ayumu again, _"Ayumu..."_ Kanone thought, _"Why can't you just see the truth? I know you say you've admitted defeat to me, but you're still planning something. What can you hope to achieve, though?"_ Kanone didn't see what Ayumu's problem was; why couldn't he just be happy that Kanone loved him, and that he knew what was best for him? Kanone also didn't understand exactly what Ayumu was fighting against him for. Could he still be trying to save the Blade Children? Kanone shook his head, that was ridiculous. Though Kanone was in alliance with most of the Hunters that were left, he had complete control of them. They would do anything he told them to, and they feared him too much to go against his orders. So, if the Blade Children didn't have the Hunters or Kanone to fear, then what was Ayumu trying to save them from? No...Ayumu was trying to best Kanone for some other reason. He didn't know what it was yet, but he vowed to find out, _"One way or another."_ he thought, _"I _will_ make you surrender to me."_ Satisfied that he had everything under control, Kanone went off to meet his boyfriend.

Everything, however, was far from Kanone's control. Eyes could have guessed that Kanone knew he was there, and that's why he was talking so secretively. Still, Kanone had let on way too much, and it angered Eyes that Kanone had underestimated him so. Obviously, Kanone didn't want Eyes to catch onto his plan. If he had, he wouldn't have hid anything. The only thing Eyes couldn't figure out was what Kanone was trying to achieve. It obviously had to do something with Ayumu, but what? Was the younger boy still resisting Kanone; was he still convinced that he needed to save the Blade Children? Eyes shook his head, that wasn't it. Kanone was obviously still in alliance with the Hunters, and by now he must have struck a great deal of fear into them, so they wouldn't interfere with whatever he was planning. Kanone most likely had a good grip on the situation, so the Blade Children weren't in any danger of the Hunters. Besdies, Kanone had only ever tried to kill them to make Eyes see his warped version of reality. He was concentrating on Ayumu now, so maybe it didn't even have to do with the Blade Children? Eyes slowly realized that this might very well be the truth. If Ayumu _was_ still going against Kanone for some reason other than the Blade Children, it could only be one thing. He shook his head, and wondered if the younger one really could pull it off. He had failed miserably last time he tried to accomplish such a feat, but perhaps he had grown since then...

"Ayumu, you _do_ know you have to do something about this, right?" Hiyono asked him. They were on the roof for lunch, and the other Blade Children had joined him.

"Hiyono's right, you can't just let Kanone think he's won!" Rio complained.

"Even though he did defeat you, you can still turn this thing around." Hiyono added.

"Why does it even matter?" Ayumu asked, looking at the four, "I've helped you guys out, and you don't need to worry about Kanone anymore."

"We know that." Kousuke told him, "That's not why we're here."

"Ayumu, you still don't believe in yourself." Hiyono told him, "I think if you beat Kanone, then you'll gain that self-confidence."

"That's what you're worried about?" Ayumu asked, dunmbfounded, "Listen, I don't need any self-confidence." he assured them, "It's not like I need to help you anymore, so why would I need to believe in myself?"

The four just stared at him, "Little Narumi, you need self-confidence and belief in yourself for more than just helping us!" Kousuke told him.

"He's right." Rio said, nodding, "If you don't believe in yourself, you won't achieve your full potential."

"And that would be?" Ayumu asked, a little interested as to where they were going with this.

Rio hesitated, but Hiyono stepped up for her, "Ayumu, everyone always says you can be whatever you want to, but with you, that's true. You can do whatever you want if you just believe in yourself."

Ayumu hesitated, but shook his head, "I couldn't...I can't even find my brother." he sighed. Finding his brother was the only reason he had gotten involved with any of the Blade Children, but he had failed to accomplish even that.

"Maybe the reason Kiyotaka hasn't resurfaced is because you're not done with whatever he wanted you to do." Ryoko suggested.

Ayumu looked at her, "What do you mean? What do I have left to do?" he asked, but knew the answer was obvious.

"Just believe in yourself." HIyono told him, smiling. The others nodded in agreement, and Ayumu sighed again.

"You're telling me the only reason Kiyotaka hasn't shown up in almost 3 years is because I don't believe in myself?" several nods from the others accompanied this answer, "How would he even know, do you think he's spying on me or something?"

The others traded glances, they really didn't know, "Whatever his reasoning is, it doesn't change the fact that something is keeping him in hiding, and I believe that something is you." Rio told him.

Ayumu was about to comment when the bell to end lunch sounded. The five exited the roof, and Hiyono fell in step with Ayumu, who was last in line, "Just promise me you'll think about it." she said, looking at him with a face he couldn't refuse.

"Alright." Ayumu said, a little annoyed, though if Hiyono heard it, she didn't show it.

"Great!" she brightened up, "I'll see you after school then!" With that, she ran off to class, leaving Ayumu to think things over.

Kanone arrived home not 10 minutes before Ayumu got there. As soon as he took off his coat and shoes, and sat down to relax, he heard his door open, "Kanone, you here?"

"In the bedroom." he called, silently cursing that he didn't have more time to think things over before Ayumu arrived. However, when the brown-eyed boy peeked his head into Kanone's room, the latter couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "Hello, dear."

Ayumu smiled at him, and crossed the room to the bed, flopping down on it next to Kanone, "Hi." he greeted, giving Kanone a small kiss, then pulling away to yawn.

Kanone laughed, "Tough day at the office?" he asked.

Ayumu tried to glare, but didn't find it possible to even fake anger at Kanone, "You don't always have to mock me, you know." he informed the older one, who pulled him closer.

The lighter-haired boy stared into his boyfriend's dark brown eyes, and smiled slightly, "I'm not mocking you." he objected, pulling Ayumu into a kiss. The brunette's defenses melted away as he leaned into the kiss, sighing. Kanone grinned, and wondered why Ayumu couldn't give up this easily everytime. This, of course, brought back his thoughts from earlier, and wondered if he should talk to Ayumu about it before he did anything rash.

Deciding that was the best course of action, he pulled away, causing Ayumu to tilt his head to the side, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Kanone wondered how the best way to approach the topic was, "Ayumu...despite having lost to me, you _do_ know that you've saved the Blade Children, correct?" he asked. If _that_ was the problem, then it could be easily fixed. Of course, then everything that had happened to Madoka would be in vain, and Ayumu would probably never forgive him for it.

Ayumu slowly nodded, "Well, I figured since the Hunters haven't made a move, and you're certainly not going to try anything, then maybe they were safe." he replied, "What brought this up?" wondering if Kanone was planning with the other Blade Children for this. Ayumu knew it was a ridiculous notion, but how many times could one subject be brought up in a day?

Kanone sighed, of course it couldn't be that easy, "It's quite clear that you still hold a certain amount of resistance towards me." Kanone told him, "I just can't understand why. If you've saved the Blade Children, for all intensive purposes, then what grudge could you possibly have against me?"

"I...don't have a grudge against you." he said, then decided maybe telling Kanone everything would help, "It's the others, they think that I don't believe in myself."

"Well, do you?" Kanone asked, knowing the answer was 'no'. He had no problem with Ayumu not believing in himself, and was even planning on it.

Ayumu shook his head, "No, but...I never saw the problem with that. The others, though, they said that maybe my lack of self-confidence is what's keeping Kiyotaka away."

Kanone tried to hide the smirk, _"If only you knew."_ he thought, but shook his head, he could _not_ let Ayumu find out about that. If he did...Kanone didn't even want to think about what would result from that, "Why are you so sure that Kiyotaka is even intending to come back to you and Madoka?" Kanone asked, hoping to crush any thoughts Ayumu had of finding his brother.

Of course, the state that Ayumu was in, he was starting to just believe whatever everyone else said, "Have you talked to him?" he asked.

Kanone grinned, "In fact, I have."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, is there more to this than Kanone is letting on? Well, of course there is! So, Kanone has been in contact with Kiyotaka, but why? And why didn't he tell Ayumu about it? Heh, more questions in your head now? Good, that's supposed to happen! Anyway, review!


	12. Break Me

Howdy! I'm going to try and not be a lazy bum today and update all my stories. I've only got three, so it _shouldn't_ be a problem...Anyway, enjoy!

MoonExpression: Glad you liked it. Hopefully I'll stop being so lazy and update quicker next time. I know it's only a few days, and that might not seem like a lot, but it is to me (at least for updating purposes, I've learned to wait patiently for others to update, but I still feel like I should do it quickly). Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kistune Flames: Hmm, perhaps Eyes will have to show him the light? Heh, Eyes will definitely be playing a bigger part here soon. As soon as he gets everything pieced together...which I'm sure he'll do soon. I'm honestly suprised Kanone is underestimating him so much, and a little disappointed as well. Ooh, I wonder what will happen when Eyes does confront Kanone? He _did_ say that Eyes would have to be taken care of if he found out...Heh, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu sat up at hearing this, "What? When?"

Kanone smirked at how easily the younger boy was falling into his hands, "Just a short while ago, actually."

Ayumu waited for Kanone to continue, but he never did, "And?" he asked, impatiently.

"Well, I can't say we talked on the best of terms. It seems your brother has taken a strong disliking to me." Kanone laughed at how much of an understatement that was, _"If the Hunters wanted to kill the Blade Children, Kiyotaka wants to destroy us."_ he thought, smirking at how caught up in this the older one was. It was still all a game to Kanone; a game called 'I win' (oh come on, you've played it!).

"Why could _that_ possibly be?" Ayumu asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kanone chuckled at how naive the younger one was, "You still think this is about you, don't you? Well, I suppose you are right in a sense, but Kiyotaka is concerned with neither you or dear Madoka."

Ayumu shot up at this, "Madoka!" he said, suddenly, "I never checked to see if she was back yet."

Ayumu went to put his shirt on, but Kanone's next words stopped him, "She's not."

The darker-haired boy froze, and turned, "What?" he asked, _"Does Kanone know where Madoka is?"_ he shook his head, _"He wouldn't keep something like that from me...would he?"_ Ayumu knew how deceptive Kanone was, and the possibility that the older one _had_ taken Madoka reared its ugly head. However, Ayumu rfused to jump to conclusions such as those.

"I said she's not at home." Kanone repeated, knowing that he had the younger one's full attentinon.

"How would you know that?" Ayumu asked, suddenly wary of his boyfriend, "Do you know where she is?"

"It would seem that way, now wouldn't it?" Kanone asked, laughing, "Alright, I'll confess. I do know where Madoka is being held currently; however, I cannot allow you to see her as of yet."

"Where is she?" Ayumu growled. He had fallen for Kanone's trick once more, and the Blade Child had decieved him, _"He made me believe he had Madoka hostage back at the fireworks factory, too."_ Ayumu reminded himself, _"What if he's lying again?"_ Then logic reared its ugly head, _"Why would he lie to me about something like this? What could he possibly gain from it?"_

Ayumu was stirred from his thoughts by Kanone laughing once again, "I just bet you're racking your brain right now, can I guess what you're thinking? Something along the lines of, 'Why would he take her? Is he even telling the truth? He has lied before? Oh, I'm such a loser.'" this was met by more laughter, "Well, I suppose that last one was just me."

Ayumu stared horrified at Kanone. It was easy enough to guess what he was thinking given the situation, but the fact that the boy who said he loved him was mocking him like this, "Why? Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you doing this?" he asked, feeling tears swell up in his eyes. He refused to cry, though, not for Kanone.

The laughter died down, but the smirk remained, "I suppose I forgot those questions." he said, "As for the answers, well, you'll just have to find those on your own."

"Why?" Ayumu whispered, feeling utterly helpless and foolish, "Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me?" he looked up at Kanone, hating that he felt the cool liquid graze his cheeks before falling to hit the floor.

Kanone got serious at Ayumu's last question, and only then noticed the boy's tears, "Love you? Of course I do, Ayumu. I'm doing this because I love you, to help you." Kanone explained.

"Help me what?" Ayumu asked, confused, "I don't need your help."

"You very clearly do." Kanone corrected him, "You're lost, and I'm here to guide you. You have so foolishly placed your faith in yourself, Ayumu, but you are weak. You cannot hope to hold up forever like you are; soon you will come crashing down to reality, and dragging the others with you."

"The others?" Ayumu asked, _"So this is about the Blade Children."_

Kanone smiled, "They aren't the ones that concern me, it's you this time, dear." he reached over and pulled Ayumu back onto the bed.

The latter remained seated, but pulled his wrist out of Kanone's grip, "What are you trying to accomplish by doing this? To make me completely insecure and untrusting of everyone but you?" The tears had stopped, but the old ones were now drying to his cheeks, and his voice still echoed the pain and betrayl in his eyes.

"That's not my goal at all, Ayumu, I simply want to show you the truth."

"What truth?" Ayumu demanded, "Stop talking in riddles!"

"Life is a riddle." Kanone informed him, "The only true question is if you can solve it alone, or if you need assistance. You have been convinced that you are capable of solving it alone, but you are mistaken there."

"What do you want from me?" Ayumu asked, finally feeling defeated, "I've already admitted that you're better than me, you defeated me; everyone knows that. What else can I possibly give you?"

"It's not what I want you to give me, rather what you're giving yourself."

"What's that?" Ayumu asked, almost interested to find out what he had that Kanone could want.

"You have placed hope and trust in yourself; faith and belief in your abilities. Those fools helped you, but it all proved in vain. So, tell me, Ayumu, why do you plan, behind my back, to challenge me?"

Ayumu norrowed his eyes at Kanone, "How did you hear about that?" He couldn't imagine the others telling him; it had been their idea after all.

Kanone smiled, "Well, just a lucky guess really. I still can't guess as to why, though. Why do you possibly think that facing me again will yield different results than the last time? Why would you act so foolishly?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Ayumu told him, "The reason that I got involved with the Blade Children at all."

"Kiyotaka?" Kanone asked, suprised that Ayumu had reached that conclusion, "What would he have to do with this?" Obviously Kanone knew, but he wanted to see how much Ayumu knew.

Ayumu hesitated, he hadn't quite thought it all through clearly; he just knew that Kanone had some connection with Kiyotaka, "I...I don't know." he confessed, lowering his head. If he couldn't figure it out, he wouldn't expect Kanone to tell him all the answers.

Kanone frowned slightly, was Ayumu upset? He suddenly noticed a hole in his plan; a very small hole, but a hole nonetheless, _"Does he actually miss Kiyotaka? I would have guessed that he would despise Kiyotaka."_ Though, when Kanone thought about it, why would Ayumu risk his life for someone he despised, _"For his sister?"_ Kanone knew Madoka missed Kiyotaka, but she believed in her husband; not Ayumu. Would Ayumu really do all this to prove himself to Madoka?

Each unaware of the other's intentions, the two boys stayed in silence. Finally, Ayumu spoke, "Kanone?" he asked, his voice faltering.

Noticing the other's serious tone, he looked up, "Yes?"

Ayumu turned to look at Kanone, "Where is Madoka?" Kanone opened his mouth to respond, but Ayumu cut him off, "Don't tell me you can't tell me where she is. I want to know where she is." Ayumu was desperate.

"Madoka is..." Kanone was so close to cracking, and couldn't stand the look on Ayumu's face, _"Not yet."_ he reminded himself, "She's safe." Kanone assured Ayumu, and turned over to face away from the broken hearted boy.

Ayumu couldn't help the tears from returning to his cheeks as he lay in bed next to Kanone, and cried himself to sleep; only one thought running through his head, _"Why?"_

Eyes sighed as he looked out over the city. He despised the people in it, though he wasn't sure why. He supposed it was for their ignorance, perhaps, or maybe he was just the tiniest bit jelous of them. He wondered briefly, if given the chance, would he trade everything he had for a 'normal' life among the blissfully naive? He shook his head, it didn't matter what he would do; it was ridiculous and utterly foolish to think thoughts like that. His fate was sealed, and there was nothing wondering about a better life could do about it.

His phone rang, stirring him from his thoughts. He glanced at the number, completely prepared to not answer it. As his blue eyes traced over the numbers, he glared, not recognizing it. Flipping it open, he waited for the other person talk. First, all he heard was a chuckle, then the mystery man finally spoke, "Eyes Rutherford." Blue eyes widened considerably at the voice; he knew exactly who it was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, who could it possibly be? And aren't Ayumu and Kanone just having the best night? Damn Kanone, always messing with people. He'll really never be happy until everyone admits that he's just the absolute best, will he? (cough)god complex(cough). Perhaps they'll figure it out next chappy...Oh, and have any of you guessed what Kiyotaka's secret is; what does Kanone know about him that he's not telling Ayumu? Hmm, I dunno...review!


	13. Protect Me

Ugh...school is _evil_. At least it's not Monday...that's what everyone has been saying, anyway. I don't really understand why it being a certain day has anything to do with it, though. I thought the only bad thing about Monday was it's the first day back to school, and since that was Tuesday this week (at least for me), then shouldn't Tuesday be bad? People are confusing...Anyway, enjoy!

CeTe: Heh, but then again, that's why we love him! Oh, counting _all_ the other fics? He's not even in the ballpark of single digits if you're doing that. He screws up so much... but we always forgive him...for some reason (I've still yet to figure that reason out). Obviously, because we love him, but _why_? I guess that's Kanone for you, though, so confusing...I'm sure he's elated that you love him (only a tiny bit of sarcasm there). You'll find out the caller in a second, as for what Kanone's planning...I doubt even he knows. Thanks for revieiwng!

Red Kitsune Flames: Poor Ayumu, I think he's addicted to the abuse. He sure seems to be addicted to Kanone, who provides the abuse (even if it is only mental). I have that urge sometimes, too. So, it may be weird, seeing as how I'm weird. I usually try to supress it, but it's hard. I don't want to just start laughing out loud, though, or else it would raise questions from the other members of the household. I was thinking about making the caller someone you all would never suspect, but it actually is Kiyotaka. That's mainly because there's an actual reason he's calling, it's not just some twist to make the story more itneresting (though, I'm sure it did). Jeez, I seem to be ranting a lot more that usual. Huh...oh well, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes' peircing gaze was currently directed at the phone in his hand, "What do you want?"

The man on the other end chuckled, "Don't sound so edgy, dear, I was just checking up on you. It seems Kanone is planning something again."

Eyes glared at the nickname; only one other person had ever called him 'dear', and that was a long time ago, "I have no intention of getting involved with neither Kanone nor Little Narumi." he lied. Though he knew Kiyotaka could help them bring Kanone down once and for all, he couldn't bring himself to sink to Kanone's level. Joining forces with Kiyotaka would mean betraying Kanone; that wasn't something Eyes was prepared to do.

"Why do you insist on lying so openly to me?" the older man questioned, "Even if you could stay away from my brother, which I know for a fact none of the Blade Children are capable of doing, you still have hope; hope that Kanone's eyes will be opened." Eyes hated to admit it, but Kiyotaka was right, "So, then, have you had any contact with Kanone? I was informed that he and Ayumu were...together."

Kiyotaka knew those words had hit home, and he could practically feel the glare Eyes was giving him, "Their personal life does not concern me nor does it concern you; let them do what they will."

"How can my little brother's personal life not concern me?" Kiyotaka asked, "And how can you act as if you don't care who Kanone is with?"

"That's none of your business." Eyes growled, "If you have a purpose for calling, then state it."

Kiyotaka chuckled, _"It's still too easy to get a rise out of him."_ he thought. While Eyes was the most unemotional person Kiyotaka had ever met, you just had to know what subjects were sensitive. Or rather, what subject, that being Kanone, "My purpose for calling was to request your assistance."

Eyes knew what Kiyotaka was talking about; he wanted the younger one to help him kill Kanone, "I won't betray Kanone." he replied, leaving no room for argument.

"What? You mean like he betrayed you?" Kiyotaka asked, "Honestly, Eyes, I thought you were a little less naive than that."

"I am not naive." Eyes corrected him, "I know Kanone has no feelings for me, and I'm not foolishly hoping that will change anytime soon."

"Then why?" Kiyotaka asked, honestly confused, "Why do you continue to put your trust in someone who doesn't even love you?" It wasn't often Kiyotaka was confused; hell, it almost never happened. Eyes, though, could always confuse Kiyotaka. The latter wasn't sure why this was, but he figured it had something to do with the boy's lack of emotion. That trait made him very hard to read, at least to Kiyotaka it did.

"Why do you continue to wonder about things you have no right to wonder about?" Eyes retorted, getting annoyed, "I will not aid you in killing Kanone. Neither will the others, so leave them out of this."

Kiyotaka laughed, "I wouldn't have even considered the others for this; they don't have the emotional ties to Kanone that you obviously do. Still, you _do_ realize if Kanone continues on this way, someone will be hurt."

Eyes knew Kiyotaka was talking about Ayumu. He knew that Kanone wouldn't give up until he had proved whatever it was he was trying to prove, and that Ayumu, depsite his claims, was just as stubborn. In the end, one of them would end up suffering a crushing defeat, "I never said I would sit idly by and watch Kanone destroy his and Ayumu's lives." he informed the older one, "I simply refuse to go as far as killing him, and if you choose that path, I _will_ stop you." With that, Eyes flipped his phone shut, and stared at it, wondering if he was being a complete fool for refusing Kiyotaka's offer, and his help. He sighed, _"Kanone, you may not love me, but I will still protect you."_ It had been a promise Eyes had made to Kanone many years ago, and Eyes didn't break his promises so easily.

_Flashback (trust me, you won't hate Kanone in this one! You know who you are.)_

_Eyes and Kanone were walking, side by side, back to the former's home. They had just come from his mother's funeral, and now they were going to pack his things. It had been agreed on by all parties involved that the best option would be for Eyes to simply live with Kanone, since he had no parents or siblings left to care for him. Kanone glanced to Eyes, "Your mother passed on so suddenly." Silence met his observation, and he continued, "Eyes, listen to me." more silence and a glance told him to continue. Kanone stopped suddenly, forcing Eyes to do the same as he lowered his umbrella in front of the silver-haired boy, "It's best to cry when you want to cry."_

_Eyes stared straight ahead, not daring to look into Kanone's eyes. If he did, he might not be able to look away again, "I'm not that kind of child anymore." he replied. It was true; after everything Kanone had taught him, after everything that had happened, he _wasn't_ the same. How could he be expected to be?_

_"We grew up together; yet, in all that time, I have never seen you cry." he informed the younger one. It was a bit sad, in Kanone's opinion, that his friend refused to cry. Though, his silence was one of the qualities that made him so mysterious, not to mention more attractive, "Sometimes, it's good to control your tears, but sooner or later it _will_ become natural to hold them back, and eventually, your heart will stop feeling anything at all." Kanone had seen it happen before, people who refused to show any emotion. He saw the horrible, miserable people they became; he didn't want that for Eyes, "The more you can't cry, the less sadness you'll feel." Kanone raised his own umbrella, and took Eyes' from his grasp, ensuring the younger one heard his next words, "Eyes, you're simply too nice, so you _should_ cry. Even if you are one of the Blade Children, you don't want to lose what's important to you."_

_"Crying doesn't change anything." Eyes objected, "Besdies, being a bloodless and tearless demon will be best when I face my destiny." he glanced at Kanone, almost afraid to speak the next words. Though, he knew it was ridiculous ot think Kanone's answer would be 'no', "But you'll be beside me. You'll be with me, and you'll cry in my place, won't you?" he asked, though they both knew the question ran so much deeper. Eyes was asking Kanone if he would stay with him, not abandon him, and love him. Even if Eyes never returned the emotions that Kanone gave him, he would still appreciate them._

_Kanone smiled, "Of course." he replied, handing Eyes his umbrella back to emphasize his point. He knew what Eyes was asking for, and he would give it to him, as unhesitantly as he had answered. _

_"Then that's enough. If you're with me, then I know I won't lose the things most important to me. I know it." Though, that was almost a given, seeing as how Kanone _was_ the thing most important to him. The two began walking again, heading towards home, "Even if we're in the pitch darkness, if we're together, we'll continue forth without losing our way." _

_When they came in sight of Eyes' home, Kanone stopped once more, Eyes following suit, wondering what stopped the older one this time, "Eyes?" As he expected, no response came from the other boy, "Make me a promise."_

_"A promise?" Eyes repeated, wondering what Kanone was getting at._

_"I promised to cry for you, so you won't have to, but I want you to promise me something as well." Eyes stayed silent, wondering what Kanone could possibly want from him, "Protect me." Kanone said, his voice nearly a whisper, "Protect me by protecting yourself. You see, while you say you won't lose the things most important to you by staying with me, you _are_ what's most important to me. No matter what happens Eyes, promise me that you'll protect yourself."_

_Eyes stared at Kanone, slightly confused, "If we're together, though, why can't you protect me?" _

_Kanone smiled slightly, "There are things only you can protect yourself from." he replied, though gave no examples, "I'll teach you how, but when the time comes, it must be you who protects yourself, no one else will be able to."_

_Eyes didn't understand, but agreed anyway, trusting in Kanone's words, "Alright." he promised._

_Kanone's smile widened, "As long as we're together, Eyes, we'll always have each other. Never forget that; we may be cursed, but we are still friends." _

_"I won't forget." Eyes told him, and made a mental note to do just that. Kanone got serious all of a sudden, and moved Eyes' hand that was holding the umbrella so that it came to rest by his side. He mimicked the motion with his own umbrella, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the pale lips. Pulling away, they started walking once again as abruptly as they had stopped._

_End Flashback_

Looking back, Eyes supposed he understood Kanone's request, he just didn't understand _why_ the request had been made. Of course, now he wasn't so naive, and wondered if Kanone had been planning the entire time to go to such extremes to try and keep Eyes close. If he did, why couldn't he realize that it would just push the younger one away? _"Perhaps he never truly loved me."_ Eyes thought, but nearly slapped himself at the thought. At one time, Kanone _had_ loved Eyes very much; why else would he make such a request? He shook his head, making his decision once and for all, _"As long as you still cry for me, Kanone, I'll protect you."_

Kanone, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered with memories right now, as he was trying to get Ayumu not to hate him. It had pained him to listen to the boy cry himself to sleep, but when he wouldn't talk to Kanone the next morning, the latter saw a big problem in his plan. He needed Ayumu to cooperate if this was to go through flawlessly.

Cooperating, however, was not Ayumu's main concern; finding Madoka was. He was hurt that Kanone wouldn't tell him where the older woman was, and also incredibly suspicious. He knew what the older boy was up to, but refused to play another one of his games. The last time he had nearly died, and if it hadn't been Kanone's infatuation with him, he wouldn't be here today. He wondered if this time Kanone's love would be enough to help him survive, or if he would need more. Of course, Kanone thought he needed to lose something, belief in himself, but he wasn't convinced of that any longer. He supposed the real question was, in the end, who had the stronger will and belief in himself: Ayumu or Kanone?

Obviously, the latter had a strong upperhand, having perfected his beliefs and followed them for many years, and it terrified Ayumu a little to go up against the older one. If Kanone was the reason even Kiyotaka wouldn't come back, which (by now) Ayumu was sure of, then what could _he_ hope to achieve? Unless it was true that he really was stronger than his brother, but his self-doubt, though significantly smaller than before, was still there and it prevented him from believing such things could be true.

Doubting whether or not he really _could_ best Kanone now, Ayumu didn't noticed the latter sneaking up on him and wrapping his arms around the chocolate-haired boy's waist. Ayumu jumped, and he heard Kanone chuckle in his ear, which didn't make him feel much better. It wasn't a happy chuckle, but a cruel one, and Ayumu remembered for the first time since he and Kanone had gotten together how dangerous his boyfriend was. He tried to tell himself Kanone wouldn't hurt him because he loved him, but that little voice in the back of his head told him that he had hurt Eyes, and that he had loved the younger Blade Child very much.

"Why so tense?" Kanone asked, almost mockingly, "You're still convinced I've got something up my sleeve?"

"You're telling me you don't?" Ayumu replied, glaring at Kanone the best he could for their position. Kanone basically had him shoved against the counter with no way to moved basically anything. If this wasn't a show of the older one's dominance, Ayumu didn't know what was.

Kanone laughed a little, a real laugh, "Well, I can't lie to you; I _am_ planning something." he confessed, openly.

Ayumu tensed back up at this, and hated how much Kanone underestimated him. He was telling Ayumu that he was going to stab him in the back, that he would betray him, and he still expected the younger one to stay? Of course, his claims of having Madoka hostage would keep the younger brother here, within his grasp. Once more, the question popped into Ayumu's head, _"Why is he doing this?"_ he knew the reasons now, but not the motivation. Perhaps it was the oppostie; he knew why Kanone wanted to face him again, but he didn't see why the older one couldn't be satisfied with being Ayumu's equal instead of his superior.

"You don't need to be so tense, dear." Kanone informed him, moving his hands from around Ayumu's waist, and finally allowing the younger one to turn around. When he did, Kanone brought his arms back around the slender body, pulling Ayumu closer, "You could end this all right now, you know." Kanone whispered in his ear.

Chills ran down Ayumu's back as he listened to the tempting words. How easy would it be to give into Kanone right now, to throw away everything he had worked for just so it would be over? Kanone knew he was weak, and he was playing every available card he had, and still having a few tricks to store up his sleeve for later. Ayumu thought it over, thought how weak he really was, and how impossible it was to defeat Kanone. Only a fool would go against the older one, but he had to. If not for himself, then for Madoka, "I can't." Ayumu whispered his reply, "I can't and you know it, so why are you trying so intently to make me forfeit before the game has begun?"

Kanone laughed, "Well, at least you can see that much. Perhaps I sold you short." Thinking it over, Kanone shook his head, "Or maybe you don't really believe that, maybe you have no justification to back your argument up." he looked to Ayumu, expectantly. The younger one simply glared, telling Kanone he had a reason. This made Kanone smile, "Of course you do; Madoka, correct? Or, perhaps it's the myth that you will find your brother if you come out victorious." he paused, then leaned in closer to Ayumu, "Or could it possibly be that unconscious desire to succeed and live up to the expectations of others?"

Ayumu hesitated, knowing Kanone was right. Everyone was counting on him to come out the victor in this little game between him and Kanone, to redeem himself and give them their hope back. He couldn't just give up now and disappoint all those people; especially Hiyono and Rio, they had so much faith in him. That made him think, for the first time, maybe he really did have the strength to defeat Kanone. If someone as proud as the Blade Children, even Eyes, could admit that they, for lack of a better word, needed Ayumu, then perhaps there was some truth to their claims. He galnced at Kanone, "I'm not concerned with others' expectations of me. Those whom say they rely on and believe in me have no expectations of me because they believe I will win, they don't expect me to. Everyone has the desire to succeed, not everyone has the ability. The difference is a fine line and depends all on your self confidence and expectations of yourself. You have high expectations of yourself, while I have none whatsoever, and as high as you may feel right now, dominating me in every aspect of our lives, you _will_ come falling back down eventually." Kanone's eyes widened, wondering where this burst of self confidence came from, not liking it one bit. Ayumu took the opportunity to slip out from the older one's grasp, "Now, I have to go, or I'll be late for school."

Hearing the door shut snapped Kanone out of his daze, and he glared at the spot where Ayumu had been, _"Where did that come from?" _he wondered, then realized that it must have been the other Blade Children and that Hiyono girl. Most likely the latter and Rio giving Ayumu his hope and courage. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed a number, "Yes, Polaris? Change of plans."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, perhaps it wasn't best to let Kanone know he had this newly gained self confidence. Especially if he decides to regret it later. And what kind of changes is Kanone making to his plan? Now we know that Kiyotaka is involved somehow, pretty directly, but how? Heh, questions, anyone? Review!


	14. Hate Me

Heh, this fic is getting fun to write. I haven't had this much fun for a while! Also, we get to see more of Polaris in this chappy (I don't know whether that's good, bad, or you're indifferent to it, but it is what it is!). I guess that's all...enjoy!

Red Kitsune Fames: Well, I was just going to make him a weepy mess, but then I opted for not making him the complete loser that he looks like. What who's plan is, Kanone's? Oh, we're all dying to find that out. It will be revealed in time... I forgot to mention that, but Dry Eyes is my absolute favorite episode of the series! There were some other really good ones, but that flashback did it for me. Though, that other flashback where Kanone leaves Eyes is good, too, but it ended too sad to be my favorite. I had to rewatch the episode to make sure I got their conversation right, and I still loved it. Hmm, I'm not like Kanone that much...though I do love me a loophole. I'm pretty open with my intentions, though, so I could never be compared to him. I'm like Ayumu a lot more in the confidence department, which I've already mentioned (I know, sad, isn't it?). Oh, we welcome ranting here! Anyway, anything you've got to rant about, rant away! Thanks for reviewing (and ranting)!

CeTe: I guess that depends on whose viewpoint you're looking from. In Kanone's opinion, he's a complete bastard. No, though, I wasn't aiming to make him an ass in this fic. Heh, I only singled you out because you were the only one that said you hated Kanone in that flashback. Oh, Ayumu will be harmed, I assure you...it won't be serious, though... or it might be! Absolutely, he loves the abuse! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Polaris stood in her apartment, a bit nervously. Kanone had called so suddenly, informing her that he was coming over to discuss some changes. Though, what those changes were she didn't know. She glanced to Madoka, who was currently tied up in a chair. Polaris hadn't seen the harm in letting her walk around freely, but Kanone demanded she be restrained, saying that he wanted nothing to go wrong, _"Well, apparently _something_ went wrong."_ she thought, checking the clock once more. Kanone should be there any minute, which raised more questions. Like, what could have happened to make him want to change his plans, and the potentially more dangerous question of what changes was he planning on making?

After a few more minutes, a knock sounded on the door, startling Polaris from her thoughts. She quickly opened it and smiled at the boy on the other side, who offered her a smile in return, "Hello, Polaris, I trust you're doing well?"

The girl nodded her silver head, "Yeah, so what's this all about?" she asked, moving so Kanone could enter.

He briefly glanced to Madoka, but turned back to the other girl, "It seems that Ayumu is getting a backbone a little late in the game." he informed her.

Blue eyes darted to Madoka, "Should we move the conversation elsewhere?" she asked.

Kanone looked to Madoka, and smiled at her, then back to Polaris once more, "No, I don't believe it will be neccessary. Dear Madoka won't be released until our plans are carried out anyhow." This caused an uncomfortable shift from the older woman.

"So, what exactly happened?" Polaris asked, sitting down.

Kanone followed suit, "It seems that Ayumu is determined to meet me head on this time. He says that I cannot stay as I am now without falling down. He thinks that when I come crashing down to earth, that he will be there in all his glory to tell me how wrong I was; expecting me to be looking for forgiveness."

"He's a fool." Polaris offered, "Empty words motivated by an empty heart."

Kanone smiled, "Empty? Broken, I would rather think."

"Perhaps, but either way, if he's determined to face you as he is, then we will need to take more extreme measures. Is that not what you spoke of when you mentioned changes to the plan?"

Kanone nodded, "You're a smart girl." Polaris beamed at this, always looking to impress Kanone.

"Do you know what the cause of his new-found strength is?" she asked. If Kanone knew that, then fixing it would be a cinch.

"Of course." Polaris waited, expectantly, "I know that at least Hiyono is giving him strength in himself. Ironically enough, the other Blade Children are giving him hope; hope that he will find Kiyotaka if he defeats me."

This caused Madoka to become extremely interested in the conversation. Polaris didn't give her a chance to speak, though, "Kiyotaka wants you dead." she reminded him, "Ayumu loves you, he wouldn't join forces with his brother if he knew what would result from it."

Kanone frowned, "He needn't join forces with Kiyotaka." he pointed out, "He only needs to weaken me enough for his brother to finish the job. Ayumu, of course, will never know the consequences of his actions. At least not until it's too late."

"And you won't tell him of Kiyotaka's involvement in this?" she asked.

Kanone sighed, "If Ayumu knew his brother was involved, which I know he's at least got very strong suspicions of, he'll make that his top priority. He won't listen to how or why Kiyotaka is involved. Telling him would only motivate him further."

Polaris nodded, then went back to what Kanone said earlier, "You said the other Blade Children told him that Kiyotaka would come back, though? Wouldn't that be motivation enough for him?"

"The others are fools. They know nothing, only giving him the same false hope that he has given them."

Polaris nodded, then took a deep breath, "And Eyes?"

Kanone had to refrain from glaring at her for this question, "What about him?" he challenged, telling her to drop it.

She knew shutting up then and there was the smart thing to do, but she knew that Kanone needed to be sure of this, "What's his involvement in all of this?"

Seeing that he wasn't getting out of the question, he sighed, "I'm sure he has more figured out than I've given him credit for, but I don't know how much Ayumu and he have talked, if at all." he paused, "I don't think that Eyes would want to come foward if he did know anything. In fact, I'm sure of it."

"Because he still loves you?" Polaris asked, "Are you sure you want to rely on that?" It was just common sense that Eyes didn't care for many people, let alone love them. Once he did love someone, Polaris wasn't sure just how much betrayl he'd suffer before he closed himself off to even those dearest and most important to him.

Kanone shook his head, "No, but that's not what I'm relying on." The younger girl glanced to him, confused, "It's...personal." he explained, thinking back to the promise that Eyes had made to him to protect him, _"I told him to protect himself above all else."_ he recalled, _"If I still mean as much to him as he makes it seem, then he wouldn't dare collaborate with Kiyotaka."_

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore answers out of Kanone on the subject of his ex, she moved on, "So, who do you think is the most damaging to us? Hiyono?"

Kanone considered it, "Perhaps, but I'm hesitant to do anything to her."

"Why?" Polaris wondered, shocked, then thought it through, "Oh, I get it. If Hiyono means that much to Ayumu, then he'll be even more determined to take you down if you harm her." Kanone nodded, "Then...why take her?" she asked, motioning to Madoka.

Kanone smiled, "Ayumu cares for Madoka, but in a very different way than for Hiyono, and Madoka also helps him in a different way. I don't plan on harming Madoka because she's not a threat in the sense that Ayumu will do anything rash to get her back. Not saying that he doesn't care for her enough to go to extremes, but he will only do so if he thinks it will get her back. Hiyono, on the other hand, is extremely resourceful and we would have to eliminate her completely."

"So, you took Madoka instead of Hiyono because you know that she won't be able to escape?"

"Exactly. Either one of the girls would have worked for the plan, but Madoka is simply more of a safe bet than Hiyono. However, this also means that Hiyono is still with Ayumu, giving him strength that I'm not sure Madoka could." He glanced to Madoka, smiling, "No offense."

"If you're not going to do anything to Hiyono, then who else is there?" Polaris asked.

Kanone smiled, an evil glint in his eyes, "I said _I_ was hesitant to harm her, I never said anything about you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ooh, so now we have this fun little development. Kiyotaka's still a bit of a mystery, though. Basically, all we know is that he wants Kanone dead. We don't know why or who he has alligned himself with...secretive bastard. And Polaris is off after Hiyono now, wonder how that'll turn out? Review!


	15. Help Me

An old Japanese proverb once said, an evil Kanone is a fun Kanone! Okay, that was actually just me (and yes, I know the proverbs are Chinese, but do you see any anime coming from China? That's what I thought). Right, ignore me...and enjoy!

BadLuckGoodLuck: I have six? When did that happen? Let's see, this one, Trust, Trapped, Orphaned, One In A Million...that's five. Huh, thought I only had four. Heh, guess we were both off. Unless I'm forgetting one (could be...as long as I remember to update, though, no one cares). I do tend to update my oneshots that were supposedly ended at random times, though, so that could be counted as an extra fic, I suppose. Either way, I'm just awesome (that's my excuse for everything that I do that's good or people seemed impressed by). Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, I see you've heard the proverb as well. Kanone is the only one I've ever known to be delightful and evil at the same time. Of course, Kanone's the only character I've ever claimed as mine while still being terrified of him (which I am. Oh, so terrified). Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Heh, Hiyono should always watch out when I'm around. Oh, so you're convinced that I'm going to kill her off? We'll just see about that...Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Yay, fun idea! Let's play a game, what do you say? Don't worry, here the only thing you have to lose is your pride, you can keep your life! Here's the rules: At the end of every chapter, I'll put up a quote by one of the spiral characters. You have to tell me (in a review) who says the quote and (here's the fun part) who they're talking to. Most of them will be pretty simple for you die-hard fans, and the first to get 10 right _in a row_ gets a prize. Note: if you get one wrong, your count starts over. Just to make it a bit more fun, you can't cheat! That means you have to know it by heart. Obviously I can't tell if you're cheating, but I'm taking it on good faith that you're honest enough not to. The game will begin at the end of this chapter!

One additional note: One person can win more than once in a row (I hate those rules that say you can win only once!), and more than one person can win at a time (like if 2 people get all 10 right in a row, they'll both get the prize). To increase your chances of winning, I'm going to be playing this game in all my fics, so check them out, too! Who knows, maybe I'll repeat one or two...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Having dealt with Hiyono in a sense, Kanone set out to take care of other matters; namely Rio. He had no hesitation about trying to kill her before, so what would be wrong with it now? The answer to that, was nothing. Realizing that school wouldn't get out for another couple of hours, Kanone grinned; it was scheming time. Returning home, he thought through all his options, _"What would be the best way to take care of her?"_ he wondered, _"She'll most likely have her guard up if she sees me, but I could always make the excuse that I was there to see Ayumu."_ It would be lying, yes, but if everything went according to plan, he _would_ go to see Ayumu afterwards. If he could get Rio alone, with her defenses down, that would be perfect, _"She's always with Ryoko and Kousuke, though."_ Kanone remembered, _"They even live together."_ That could be a problem, but one Kanone could work around, _"Ryoko will most likely be practicing for some track meet after school, and I'm sure that fool, Kousuke, will be following her around like a lost puppy."_ If that was the case, it would be simple to get Rio away from them. Convinced that everything was going to work, Kanone continued to scheme out the details.

In her own apartment, Polaris sighed, glancing to Madoka, "So, he wants me to kill that Hiyono girl, huh?"

"Why do you follow his orders?" Madoka asked. Polaris had had her gagged for the duration of Kanone's visit, but fixed that problem as soon as he left, "You know he's a killer, why follow him so willingly?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a killer as well." Polaris reminded her, "Kanone and I have a history, I can't just betray him or turn my back on him." she looked down at her hands, memories flooding through her head.

_Flashback _

_A young boy with golden eyes and light brown hair was taking a stroll through a park near his home, an innocent smile on his face. In truth, that smile was masking a certain amount of pain that the boy was feeling. His closest and dearest friend had left him just a week ago. He had gone back to his native country of England to further discuss a contract with a company that was interested in signing him. Kanone was amazed at how quickly his boyfriend's talent for the piano had developed, and though it hurt to not have him by his side, he would unconditionally support whatever Eyes chose to do with his life. _

_He had decided that staying cooped up at home was no way to pass the time until the younger one returned, and had grown fond of taking walks through the park that served as a meeting place, and had even been where he and Eyes had had their first date (A/N: Could you imagine their first date? Oh, or their first kiss...too cute! Must write flashbacks of all these unneccesary events!). As he came once again to the park's entrance, intending to simply go back home and see if his mother needed help with dinner, he spotted a small lump of blankets and ratty clothes huddled on a bench. Intrigued, he walked over and surveyed the pile of material, concluding that it was indeed breathing. _

_Smilnig softly, he poked it once, and nearly laughed as whatever was under it jumped at the contact. Guessing where the head of whatever it was might be, he pulled the blankets away, grinning. The grin, however, disappeared as soon as he saw what was under the coverings. He gasped as he saw dirty silver hair, stained with what looked to be blood and dirt. He couldn't confirm the person's identity, however, as they had their head down, arms covering thier face as if they were expecting to get hit. Confused, Kanone bent down to eye level with what looked to be his boyfriend's identical twin if not the boy himself, "Hello there." he greeted, sounding as friendly and cheery as possible._

_The frightened person glanced up and for a moment, Kanone wondered if Eyes _was_ a twin. Peircing, blue eyes peeked out from under the matted, silver hair, studying Kanone's face. There was something different about these eyes than from his boyfriend's, though. While Eyes' blue orbs were soul-peering and bone-chilling at times, these only seemed frightened and uncertain. No, this certainly wasn't his Eyes. Though, the possibility of a twin was still rearing its remarkably beatuiful head. Finally the silver-haired one spoke, "What do you want?" she demanded._

"A girl?"_Kanone thought, shocked. It was a little disappointing to find that the apparently homeless person was a girl, killing any chance for a threesome (was there ever a time he _wasn't_ horny?). Still, he smiled at her, "What's your name?" _

_Silence and more frightened stares accompanied this question, "What do you want?" came the question once more._

_Kanone frowned, "Well, I'd like to know why you're sleeping under this pile of rags on a park bench."_

_The girl glared at him, those blue eyes quickly starting to resemble those which he loved so much, "That's none of your business." she snapped._

_"You don't have a home?" he asked, sympathetically._

_"I don't want your damn pity." she informed him, "Just leave me alone, I'm cursed enough as it is."_

_This last comment caught Kanone's attention, "Cursed?"_

_The girl swallowed hard, "Forget it, you couldn't help me any way."_

_"You sound just like my boyfriend." Kanone commented. Eyes was all too aware of their fate, and he had adopted the belief that they couldn't be saved. Of course, this belief came from Kanone himself, so he didn't mind the pessimistic opinion._

_"I doubt your boyfriend has any idea what it's like to be truly cursed." the girl said, bitterly, "He should be thankful his fate isn't already decided."_

_The girl's words were chilling, "To tell you the truth...it has been." he said, watching the reaction that comment recieved._

_The blue eyes widened just a smidgen as Kanone saw a flicker of hope pass through them that people like her existed, "I can't be saved; I'm not even supposed to exist." she added, finding it very strange that she was opening up to a complete stranger. This Kanone boy just had that affect on her, though._

_Kanone smiled, sure of what the girl was now, "Well, we Blade Children are children who are meant not to live, after all."_

_This time the reaction was priceless. The silver head snapped up to stare at him as those slighlty widened blue eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "You're..."_

_"My name's Kanone Hilbert." said boy introduced himself, "And yes, I am one of the Blade Children."_

_Now a bit more confident, the girl sat in an upright position, "I'm Polaris."_

_End Flashback_

Since that day, Kanone had shown Polaris exactly what it meant to be a Blade Child, much what he had done with Eyes. He had offered to introduce Polaris to the boy that could have passed as her twin, but she declined, saying that she didn't want to be involved with many other Blade Children. She felt that the more attached she got to a person or group of people, the more she risked losing. Considering their fate, she didn't want to chance it. Kanone, of course, had been the exception, but when wasn't he?

Sighing, Polaris glanced at the clock, and stood suddenly, "I've got to go." she informed Madoka.

"You don't have to do this. You might be greatful to him, but you don't have to kill for him. Haven't you ever considered that you can do better for yourself?" the older one asked her, desperately.

Polaris paused at the door, then turned to glance at Madoka, "If it weren't for Kanone, I wouldn't have lived another week like I was. I owe him my life." With that said, she turned and left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, not too exciting, but we got to see a little bit more why Polaris is so dedicated to Kanone. Next chapter we'll see what happens with Kanone and Rio, and Polaris and Hiyono. I'll tell you this much, someone will come to Hiyono's rescue, but you'll never guess who it is! I'm not sure about Rio yet...Review!

Now time for the game! Alright, here's the quote (I decided to start you out easy):

"Then that's enough. As long as you're with me, I know I won't lose the things most important to me. I know it. Even in the pitch darkness, if we're together, we'll continue forth without losing our way."

Remember, you have to know who said it and who it was said to. Bonus points for knowing what episode it comes from (I forgot to mention that). Five bonus points can be used as a wild card. That means you can trade in five bonus points for one wrong answer. So say you got nine quotes right, but missed one, and you have five bonus points. You can trade in those points and it'll be like you got ten quotes right. Got it? Good! Good luck! I'll post the answer in the beginning of the following chapter.


	16. Confuse Me

Three down, three to go. Fics, that is... Ugh, anyone else detesting exams right about now? Math is _not_ going to be fun, I can tell you that right now. Anyway, enjoy!

A/N: At the beginning of the chapter (after the responses), I'll put up the answer (who said it, who it was said to, and what episode it was from). Underneath that, I'll put up the score. The penname will be underlined and the number next to their name will be the number of points. If they have any bonus points, I'll put that number in () next to the name as well. That way, if we ever have any disagreements over points, you can go back and look at the scoring yourself for each chappy.

MoonExpression: I've been busy, too, so I can sympathize with you. I've been all but ignoring my poor fics (so neglected...), but hopefully that'll change after exams. Or maybe not...who knows? Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Yes, it is chibi Eyes (and how cute was he? Everyone's just cuter when their little, but he takes cuteness to a whole new level. Can you imagine before he adopted that fuck-off attitude?). Um, make sure you say who it's to next time, though, k? Thanks for reviewing!

BadluckGoodluck: Lol, how far have you seen? This could be a problem for you since I got most of my quotes from the later episodes. This one came from the 3rd disc, so about halfway through the series. Heh, don't kill yourself, though, that would be bad! Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Do you ever wonder how Eyes and Kanone met? I would love to see that! I know I did my own version of it, but it would still be adorable to see. Lol, you were just talking about that episode, too. Good thing you got it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** It was Eyes to Kanone (in the flashaback). The episode was #12, Dry Eyes.

**Points:** Red Kistune Flames:1 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Polaris waited outside the school gates, hidden in the shadows. Her blue eyes scanned for Hiyono as she contemplated the best way and place to kill her. She decided it would have to be pretty far from the school, but not too close to her home either. This put Polaris at a slight disavdantage since she didn't know where Hiyono lived, but she would have to just work with what she had, _"I can't fail Kanone."_ she thought.

Finally, Hiyono and Ayumu appeared out of the school, heading for home. Most likely, Ayumu was going to go straight to Kanone's, and Polaris knew that Hiyono's house was on the way there. That would be bad if Ayumu was with Hiyono the entire time until she reached home. If she wasn't alone, she couldn't be killed. Polaris glared at the two as they passed her particular part of the shadows, and trailed after them, making sure not to be seen. Little did she know that she was not only (for lack of a better word) hunting, but being hunted.

Kanone tapped his foot, waiting for Rio to get home with whomever she may be with. School had let out 10 minutes ago and the Blade Children lived fairly close to the school. Finally, he saw a short, grey-haired girl wakling up the street. More importantly, he saw that she was alone, and grinned, _"Perfect."_ he thought.

As Rio reached her house that she shared with Kousuke and Ryoko, she saw someone standing by her door. The sight of the boy unnerved her and she slowed her pace, attempting to lengthen the time between now and when she'd have to actually talk to him. Though, either way it would only be a few more seconds. She approached her fellow Blade Child cautiously, "What are you doing here, Kanone?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Kanone smiled, that fake smile he used to lure unsuspecting victims into his traps, "Don't worry, dear, I'm only here for Ayumu." he assured her, "Perhaps we could talk inside?" he suggested.

Rio, though, wasn't ready to do anything of the sort, "I just saw Ayumu a few minutes ago, if he had wanted to tell me something, he would have done it then."

"Well, it's not exactly something he knows that he wants to tell you." Kanone explained.

Rio shook her head, "Why are you doing this to him?" she asked, "He loves you, why isn't that enough?"

Kanone's smile faded, "I have my reasons." was his only explanation, "I cannot allow Ayumu the hope he has, and you, my dear Rio, are a big source of that hope."

"This is just like before." she realized, "You were angry with Ayumu and tried to kill him because he was our hope, and you wanted to eliminate that."

Kanone thought this over, "I suppose you're right about that." he agreed, "Either way, it must be done or I fear I won't have much time left."

Rio was wary of this statement, "What do you mean?"

Kanone smiled, "You know exactly what I mean. The Rebels want me dead, and if Ayumu goes along with this hope that he's been given about Kiyotaka returning, then he will be aiding them in their goal."

"Ayumu wouldn't do that." Rio objected, "He just wants his brother back!"

"Kiyotaka will only return upon my death." Kanone informed her, "You know this as well as I do. So, tell me, which of us would Ayumu choose?"

Rio hesitated, "I don't know." she admitted, "The only reason he's doing any of this is because he wants Kiyotaka back, if only for Madoka, but I doubt he would do it if he knew it would result in your death."

"He doesn't know this, though." Kanone pointed out, "And he surely won't listen to me if I try to tell him." he looked to Rio, expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" she wondered. She didn't want Kanone dead, not really. It would impact a lot of people she cared about, namely Ayumu and Eyes.

"Just talk with him." Kanone told her, "Explain to him Kiyotaka's stance on all of this, and what will come of his return. See which path he will chose then."

Rio thought about it, "Alright." she finally agreed, talking couldn't hurt anyone.

Kanone's smile returned, "Well, that was much simpler than what I had originally planned."

"What did you originally plan?" Rio wondered.

Kanone turned to leave, "Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself with." he assured her, then lifted a hand in farewell, "I'll contact you later." he added.

"Alright, bye Kanone!" Rio called before disappearing inside her house.

Kanone grinned, if this was possible without bloodshed or tears, it would only be that much simpler to completely eliminate Kiyotaka and make Ayumu all the more his. Of course, with Polaris on her way to kill Hiyono, that didn't seem possible; that girl always did her job so well. Kanone shrugged, _"All's fair."_ he thought, suddenly wondering if this situation would be considered love or war. Then, he realized how close the two often came; perhaps he was simply walking the line.

Polaris wondered how she had obtained the luck of the devil, because right as Ayumu and Hiyono were reaching the latter's house, she suddenly stopped. Ayumu turned to her, "What's wrong?" he wondered.

Hiyono quickly checked her pockets and backpack, any little place she could think of before sighing, "I think I forgot my notebook at school."

"Notebook?" Ayumu muttered, "So what?"

"Besides the fact that I'm a good and honorable student that studies for all her tests, this isn't just any notebook!" she explained, making all kinds of obscure gestures with her hands.

"I'll bite, what notebook is it?" Ayumu asked, chuckling at the manic girl.

"It's the notebook full of...Hiyono's Data!" she exclaimed, "What if something happens and I don't have my notebook with me to write it down? What if I forget? What if it gets stolen?" she went on for a while with her 'what-ifs' before Ayumu clamped a hand over her mouth, already feeling the headache forming.

"Alright, relax, we'll go back and get it." he told her, removing his hand.

"Oh, you don't have to come with me!" she told him, "It would be ridiculous for you to go all the way back to school, besides don't you have to go deal with Kanone?"

Polaris growled at the term of 'dealing' with Kanone, "Stupid girl." she muttered. She would enjoy killing her very much.

Ayumu sighed, "I was hoping to avoid him, actually."

Hiyono frowned, "Why's that? Oh, is it because you think he's going to do something?"

Ayumu shook his head, "I have no idea." he confessed, "He's so unpredictable, and I never know what his next move will be. I can't even begin to know what he's thinking. That's part of what I loved about him, but right now... it's not helping me any."

Hiyono nodded, "Wait, did you say 'loved'? You don't love him anymore?"

"How can I? He's kidnapped Madoka again and he's telling me that he'll betray me if I chose to go against him. He says he loves me, but he's got a funny way of showing it."

Hiyono sighed, "Kanone is just a very confused person; I'm sure he means well."

"How can you be backing him up?" Ayumu wondered, dumbfounded.

"I'm not, I just don't want to see you throw away something like this if it turns out to be nothing more than good intentions. Kanone's only human, and he'll make mistakes."

"He's made more than enough already." Ayumu reminded her, "How can you say he has good intentions when you see what he's done before."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't his intentions only to show Eyes what he believed to be the truth?"

"Correct me if _I'm_ wrong, but didn't his truth turn out to be flawed and everything he did to be in vain?"

Hiyono thought of objecting, but Ayumu was right, "Just don't jump to conclusions." she suggested, and turned, "I'll see you tomorrow." she called as she disappeared out of sight.

_"If I don't jump to conclusions, then it might be too late."_ Ayumu thought, but continued on his way to Kanone's.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, so Hiyono's all alone and Polaris is tracking her. That won't end well, now will it? And Kiyotaka's in allinace with the Rebels. Hmm...I wonder how Ayumu will react to that?

It's occured to me that you may have no way of knowing what the episodes are and that I'm an idiot for expecting that of you. Just to make it a tad bit easier, with each quote, I'll give you a list of four episode titles, and one of them will be the episode it's from. That way you all have a fighting chance, especially when they get harder. Besides, I doubt that anyone has all the titles memorized, even if you knew which episode it was! So, here's the next quote:

"Even losers have pride."

a)Only One Wise Actionc)The Happiness of Those Who Believe

b)Relentless Raind)All Things That Are Possible To You

Good luck!


	17. Save Me

Howdy! It's nice to be back and all up-datey again. I've now turned my insults from the site to my computer since it turns out that was the problem...stupid computer. Anyway, enjoy!

Polaris18: Yay, you it; joy! Hmm, as for the episode...not so much. Ew... why are they all bunched up like that? I just saw the choices for the episodes on the site...I definitely put spaces in between them. Hmm, I'll have to fix that...Thanks for reviewing!

BadluckGoodluck: I used different quotes...The one for this fic was the whole "Then that's enough. As long as you're with me..." thing. The one for Trapped was "We Blade Children are children who must not live." Eyes said the first one to Kanone, and Kanone said the second one to Eyes. Though, I _did _say that the episode was #9 for some reason, when it was definitely 12... no idea why I did that. Nope, not Eyes this time...and remember to at least guess who they're talking to (maybe you'll guees right and get the point...it could happen!). Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:**The quote was from Ayumu to Rio. The episode was All Things That Are Possible To You

**Points:**Red Kitsune Flames:1 (1 bonus point)

Polaris18:1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Polaris watched as Hiyono bid farewell to Ayumu and turned, running back in the direction of the school. She quickly tracked her, suprised at how fast the girl could move when she wanted to, _"All the more reason that I need to sneak up on her."_ she thought. Though, that was going to be a problem since Hiyono was making a bee-line for the school and not stopping for anything. Realizing that this plan wasn't working out, Polaris quickly devised a new one. Forunately, there was one alley that Hiyono had to go down in order to get to school, and when she turned down that, Polaris finally caught up to her. She hoped that her accent was good enough, and called out to the still running girl, "Hiyono."

Said girl immediately stopped in her tracks and turned to see silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Of course, in her rush, she immediately assumed it was Eyes, giving that the person was still mostly blanketed by the shadows, "Eyes? What are you doing here?" she wondered, taking a few steps towards the Blade Child.

"I needed to discuss something with you." Polaris said, suddenly glad that Eyes always talked so softly and that when she lowered her voice enough, it could sound almost identical to his.

"Um, okay...what?" Hiyono asked, a little nervously. What could Eyes have to talk to _her_ about? Then she remembered everything happening with Ayumu and Kanone, and that Eyes might want to know what's going on with them, "Oh! Did you want to talk about Ayumu and Kanone?"

Polaris grinned, "Something along those lines." she said, then emerged from the shadows, revealing her true identity.

Hiyono gasped, "Who are _you_?" she asked, "What do you want?"

"Just to give you a little message from Kanone is all." Polaris assured her, grinning, "He says that you've become a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"Wh-what?" Hiyono stuttered, stumbling backwards, "What do you mean... a problem?"

"Exactly." Polaris told her, "You have given Little Narumi hope that he cannot be allowed to have."

This angered Hiyono and she stopped walking bacwards, halting Polaris' movement fowards as well, "What is it with you people and Ayumu?" she demanded.

"Us people?" Polaris asked, slightly amused, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Hiyono said, pointing a finger at the other girl, "All of the Blade Children have always told Ayumu that he was foolish to believe in himself, and detested anyone who gave him any hope that he had something to believe in. Now that they finally realize that Ayumu does have the ability to help them, Kanone has started up with it. Why can't you all just accept that Ayumu is capable of helping you? Why is it so hard to believe that your fate can be changed?"

_"How does she know I'm a Blade Child?"_ Polaris wondered, but couldn't think of how she could have figured it out. She glared at Hiyono, "We _can't_ be saved. The others were just outwitted somehow by Little Narumi, and decided that if they couldn't beat him, they might as well join him. You're the only one foolish enough to have any real faith in him."

"That's a lie and you know it. You're just afraid that Kanone could be wrong about all of this, and don't want to admit that everything you've done for him could be in vain. You don't want to face the truth."

"And what truth might that be?" Polaris asked, not quite as amused anymore, and a little annoyed because somewhere deep down, she knew Hiyono was right.

"That Ayumu can and will come out on top. And when he does, the one thing that you've believed in, Kanone, will have to admit that he was wrong and all of your efforts will have been for nothing."

Polaris glared, "What makes you think that Kanone means that much to me? Isn't it possible I'm just following orders, and that the outcome of this will mean nothing to me?"

Hiyono smiled, "Nope."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, if you were just following orders, then you would have to be one of the Hunters that Kanone has alligned himself with. Obviously, since you didn't deny being a Blade Child, that means you are one. Being a Blade Child, you've probably known Kanone for at least a while, and doing something this drastic for him, you must have a strong connection to him. Perhaps you even feel something for him."

"My feelings don't need to be considered in this." Polaris snapped, "Like it or not, I am simply following Kanone's orders. Despite how long I have known Kanone and what my relation to him is irrelevant." She then briefly wondered how Hiyono had turned this conversation on her, and glared even more intensely. Polaris then realized what the older girl was doing. She was stalling for time, for something to happen, maybe even getting Polaris' guard down so she could make a run for it, _"Kanone taught me better than this, dammit."_ she thought, angrily. She then smirked at Hiyono, "Talking time is over." she told the other girl, "Time to die."

Seeing that Polaris had figured her plan out, Hiyono gulped, "Can't we talk about this some more?" she asked, laughing nervously.

Polaris shook her head, "Nope, I've got to get back to other matters, and you've wasted enough of my time as it is." With that, she advanced towards Hiyono, finally revealing the knife she had brought with her.

Hiyono's eyes grew wide as she realized that Polaris was definitely intending on killing her, leaving no question as to her ties with Kanone. This kind of bloodlust and willingness to kill didn't happen overnight. Though, despite how Polaris knew Kanone wasn't helping her currently as the silver-haired girl was nearly on her. Hiyono honestly tried to move, but couldn't bring her mind to concentrate on anything but the knife, which was glinting in the bright sunlight, _"It's such a beautiful day."_ she thought, idly, _"Shouldn't it be raining on a day such as this?"_

All of her defenses fell as she saw that tiny glint of metal come flying towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to believe this was really happening. Where the pain of being stabbed should have been, Hiyono felt nothing. Where her scream of pain should have been, she heard only a grunt from the other girl. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw her rescuer pin the silver-haired girl to the alley wall, "What the hell?" Polaris grunted, struggling under the boy's grip. It was to no avail, though, as she was held firmy in place.

Polaris' bue eyes snapped up to meet an equally peircing set of eyes, glaring at her, "That wouldn't be a wise move." Hiyono's savior pointed out.

"What the hell do you care if I kill her?" Polaris growled, "She doesn't mean anything to you, only that Narumi brat."

"Hey!" Hiyono shouted, now completely confident that she wasn't getting killed, "I mean something!"

Polaris sneered at her, "Only to Ayumu, not to these bastards." she said, jerking her head in the direction of said bastard.

"If you want to get away from here unharmed, I'd suggest you keep your mouth closed and tell me who you are."

Polaris grinned, "My name's Polaris."

"I'm aware of that." Eyes said, annoyed with the girl's lack of cooperation.

"I'm also the one who has Madoka hostage right now. I'm suprised Kanone never talked about me, we're pretty close, you know."

Polaris was slammed against the wall at the mention of Kanone's name, "What is he planning?"

The blue-eyed girl grinned, "If I told you all our moves now, the game wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

"Kiyotaka has contacted me, asking for my assistance to take Kanone down for good."

Polaris hesitated at this, "You wouldn't." she whispered, "Kanone means too much to you."

"He's betrayed me before, what makes you think I won't get revenge?"

"You're not like that." Polaris pointed out, "You wouldn't do something so drastic."

"Obviously you don't know me all that well." Eyes told her, "Kanone told me to protect myself at all costs long ago, before he even met you. I have no intentions of breaking that promise, and if getting rid of Kanone is necessary to protect myself, then so be it."

Polaris shook her head again, "You're lying. You still love Kanone; killing him would hurt you much more than losing Ayumu."

A flicker of a smirk passed over the taller one's lips, "Little Narumi?" he asked, "He is as dead to me as the hope he once brought."

Polaris visibly trembled at this statement, "You're lying." she repeated once more, but couldn't bring herself to explain why he was lying this time. Despite all that Kanone had taught her, Polaris felt herself freezing up when she came face to face with Eyes.

Suddenly, Eyes released the girl, and she looked up at him, "Tell Kanone that I will not hesitate to protect myself." Polaris nearly killed herself for not being able to think of anything to say back, but only glared at Eyes before she turned and headed back in the direction of her home. Eyes started after her, _"Kanone, what are you trying to accomplish in this state?"_

"Umm...Eyes?" Hiyono asked, a little nervously. She had never really seen the Blade Child this riled up before, and he was scaring her right about now. She would have just left, but she needed to know something.

Eyes turned his gaze to Hiyono, "Are you alright?" he asked, showing only the slightest bit of concern.

Hiyono smiled, "Yeah. Thanks...for saving me." Eyes nodded once and turned to exit the same way he had entered the alley, but Hiyono stopped him, "Did you mean what you said?" she asked, "About Ayumu?"

Eyes kept his back turned to Hiyono, "If Little Narumi decides to try and defeat Kanone, I will not stand idly by and watch it all unfold."

Hiyono cocked her head to the side, "What does that mean?" she asked herself, then saw Eyes start to leave again, "Wait, so who's side are you on?" she called.

"Side?" Eyes asked, as if that were the most ridiculous question he'd ever been asked, "I am on no one's side. I do not believe that Little Narumi will be able to defeat Kanone."

"What about Kanone?" she asked, "What is he planning?"

"I don't know." Eyes admitted, "Only that he wishes for Ayumu to be with him in his struggle against the Rebels."

"The Rebels?" Hiyono asked, never having heard the term before.

"Hunters that wish for Kanone's death." Eyes explained, now turning to face Hiyono, "Kiyotaka is their leader."

Hiyono gasped, "So, that's why Kanone doesn't want Ayumu to believe that Kiyotaka will return if he defeats him."

Eyes nodded, "If Ayumu does succeed in bringing Kanone down, that will be all the motivation Kiyotaka needs to make his move. If Ayumu defeats Kanone, then Kiyotaka will not hesitate to kill him."

"But, if Ayumu doesn't win out against Kanone?" Hiyono asked.

"I don't think Kiyotaka's planning on that." Eyes told her, "Let him deny it all he wants, but he believes in Ayumu as much as the rest of us."

"What would Kanone do, though? Will he try to kill Kiyotaka?"

Eyes shook his head, "Kanone is not so foolish. He knows that he couldn't make a move on Kiyotaka. He will need Ayumu's assistance."

"Where do the Blade Children stand on all of this?"

"The others, they believe in Ayumu. They'll back him until the day they die."

"You won't?" Hiyono asked, slightly disappointed, "So, then you're with Kanone?"

"I told you before, I'm on no one's side. I simply made a promise to Kanone that I refuse to break."

"To protect yourself?" A nod answered this, "Wouldn't you support Ayumu then? If he wins, then Kiyotaka will be taken down most likely, and wouldn't that in turn take down the Rebels?"

"It is not myself I'm concerned with protecting." Eyes told her.

"Huh?" Hiyono asked, cocking her head to the side. Then, she remembered Polaris' words, _"He still loves Kanone."_ she thought, "You want to protect Kanone?" Another nod, "But you're not on his side." She was lost once again.

"If this can all end without bloodshed or tears, then that will be for the best." Eyes whispered, "I will only make a move to protect Kanone if he cannot protect himself."

"Why only when he can't protect himself?" Hiyono wondered, "If you love him, shouldn't you try to protect him all the time, not only when he needs it?"

"There are some things I cannot protect him from." Eyes told her, "Things from which only he can protect himself."

Hiyono didn't quite understand, but figured she wouldn't get much more information out of Eyes. She then glanced at her watch, "I've got to go!" she exclaimed, mostly to herself, "Thanks again for..." she trailed off as she looked up to see only an alley, "Where'd he go?" she wondered briefly, but shrugged it off; Eyes was weird like that. Turning, she ran the rest of the way to the school, hoping to get there before it was closed to the students.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, that was a fun conversation. And yay (or boo, depending on your opinon), Hiyono didn't die. I bet Polaris isn't too happy about that, though. Hmm, I wonder how Kanone will react; he _did_ say it would be best if this was solved without bloodshed or tears...doesn't really sound like Kanone, does it? And Kiyotaka's the leader of the Rebels, I bet that won't sit well with Ayumu. Huh, a lot happened in this chappy. Joy! Oh, right, here's the next quote:

"But to run away from my challenge, isn't that really the same as death?"

a)Cursed Children

b)Choice of the Nonbeliever

c)Like A Swan

d)Mirror of the Heart

Alright, now I'm not _completely_ positive that the choice is one of those up there, but I don't have a couple of my dvds at this point in time, so I can't double check (I think the quote is a little off, too). I'm about 95 percent sure that I have the right episode, though, so if I'm not, and you can correct me on that, I'll give you an extra bonus point right before I kill myself for not knowing my Spiral well enough. Anyhow, good luck!


	18. Forgive Me

I think this has become my new favorite fic. There's usually one I'm always happy to update, and I think this is it. Trust is a close second with Orphaned, and Trapped has just sunk to the bottom of the list. I've got to say, I miss Happiness of Those Who Believe, though... that was a fun-ass fic (at least for me). Anyway, enough reminiscing, onto the story. Enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, Kanone and Ayumu are going to be too much fun, I can't wait to get back to them either. Well, it _was_ Rio and Ayumu, but Rio's the one that said it. And you don't lose anything for guessing wrong (that would suck), so you just get to try again this chappy. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Lol, Kanone, back away slowly.

Kanone: (whispers) I think she's still watching me.

Me: No way, she's too occupied with that damn wall.

Kanone:(runs)

Me:(sees Polaris run after him) Shit, Kanone, I said back away _slowly_!

Kanone: Lotta good that's doing me now! Can't you just be happy with getting the quote right?

Me: Guess not. Well, that's why we have Kalelle (go, back-up Kanone!)...thanks for reviewing!

Kalelle: I heard that back-up thing...bitch.

**Answer:** The quote was from Rio to Ayumu. The episode was Choice of the Nonbeliever.

**Points:** Red Kitsune Flames:1 (1 bonus point)

Polaris18:1 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Polaris entered her apartment, cursing Eyes, "Bastard...he'll pay for that."

"Something go wrong?" came a voice from her living room.

Polaris jumped a little before spinning around to come face to face with the person she wanted to see least, "Kanone..." she said, a little nervously, "Shouldn't you be meeting Ayumu?" she asked.

Kanone smiled, but Polaris could tell it was a fake one, why he even bothered to use it around her was beyond the girl. Maybe he was using it as a warning that he knew something was up, "Ayumu's being taken care of." he assured her.

"Huh? What do you mean, taken care of?"

"It seems that young Rio was more than willing to help us out, after I explained everything, of course."

"Rio? So...you didn't kill her?" If Kanone hadn't killed the person he'd gone after, perhaps it would be okay that she had failed as well. Though, from what Kanone said, he hardly saw it as failing on his part.

"No. How did things go with Hiyono?" he asked, sensing that she was hiding something.

_"Damn."_ she thought, _"I can't lie to him, he'll know if I do."_ Sighing, she shook her head, "They didn't."

"They didn't?" Kanone repeated, "Meaning..."

"They didn't go." Polaris explained, "I didn't kill her." she added, avoiding Kanone's gaze.

"And why not?" Kanone wondered, not sounding naer as upset as she would have thought he would.

"I...someone interfered."

"Is that so? It wouldn't have been dearest Ayumu, now would it?" Kanone asked, smirking.

Polaris shook her head, "No, he was gone."

The smirk faded, "Not Ayumu? Who, then?" Polaris hesitated, not expecting Kanone to react very well to the news, "Polaris?" he pressed, letting her know to talk.

"Eyes." she whispered, "He...he stopped me."

"Eyes." Kanone repeated, "Why?"

Polaris sighed, "I don't know...I ran." she admitted.

"You ran?" Kanone asked, _now_ he sounded upset, "Why would you run? Eyes wouldn't kill a Blade Child."

"He threatened to." she defended herself.

"You were scared off by a mere threat?" he questioned, as if it were ridiculous to do so. At her nod, he sighed, "I really thought I taught you better than that."

Polaris' head snapped up, "You did!" she objected, "I...I messed up, Kanone, but it's not your fault." How could Kanone think that he had gone wrong?

"Oh, I know it's not my fault, I'm not the one who ran away." he said, his sarcasm not the friendly, joking kind, "I did my part. I thought I could rely on you, but apparently I was mistaken."

"Don't say that." she whispered, shaking her head, "I didn't mean to fail you."

"I'm sure you didn't, but the fact remains that you did."

Polaris cursed herself when she felt cool liquid running down her cheeks, "Stop." she all but pleaded, "Why are you doing this?"

Kanone snickered, "You know, a lot of people have been asking me 'why' lately. I haven't had an answer for any of them, but I can't see that I'm doing anything to you."

Piercing eyes snapped up to meet his olive-green ones, "How can you say that?" she demanded, "You're discarding me like everyone else."

"You messed up like everyone else I've discarded, as you so kindly put it." Kanone pointed out, "Do you realize that Hiyono now probably knows more than she needs to by wriggling some valuable information out of Eyes?" he asked (A/N: Yes, she _wriggled_ the information, like the little worm she is...heh, nevermind.), "This could be very bad for me, Polaris."

"Stop." she said once more, "Stop talking to me like that!"

Kanone raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You keep talking to me like you do everyone else, you keep acting like I mean nothing to you."

Kanone smiled, "That's not true, you're very pleasant to have around, and you are a very smart girl, but I can't allow you to believe that what you did is alright."

"I don't." she assured him, "Do you think I haven't been kicking myself every second since I left those two there? Do you think that I wouldn't have done anything if I thought it would have made a difference? The truth is, I would have met Eyes head on today if I thought that it would have helped you, damn the consequences. I didn't, though, I ran. I ran because I knew that I couldn't have done anything to help you..." Polaris trailed off as Kanone pulled her to him, placing a hand on the back of her neck and rubbing gently to calm her down.

"You talk a lot, you know that?" he whispered, smiling, "You've done me a world of good since I met you, and I never want you to think any differently, got it?" A small nod was all he recieved as an answer, "You're nowhere near worthless, and perhaps I was a little harsh on you. It's only because I have such high expectations of you, though."

Polaris pulled back a little, glancing up to meet his eyes, "I don't want to disappoint you." she told him.

Kanone chuckled, "Never." he assured her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You've grown so much since I first found you, it's really amazing."

Polaris' stomach flipped at these words and she blushed a little, "It's all because of you. You've taught me everything I know." she insisted.

Kanone shook his head, "Don't be so modest, I may have taught you, but I've taught many people many things. You're one of the only people I know to pick up that quickly."

_"One of the only?"_ she thought, _"He must mean Eyes..."_ It made her extremely happy that Kanone compared her to Eyes in that sense, though, the latter was very intelligent from what she could tell. She smiled up at Kanone, "To be the best you've got to learn from the best."

Kanone grinned, "And I _am_ the best." he agreed. They laughed at that, and then Kanone got serious once again, "Anyway, you shouldn't need to worry about Hiyono. By the time she gets to Ayumu, Rio will have already convinced him that he has no choice but to side with me."

"So, you're using her?" Polaris asked, frowning slightly.

Kanone smirked, "Of course." he replied as he headed for the door.

She was about to say goodbye when another thought occured to her, "Hey!" she stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"You said I didn't need to worry about letting Hiyono get away." she clarified.

Kanone nodded, "And?" he asked, wondering what the problem with that was.

"You let me believe that I really screwed up then turned around and said it was alright!" she told him.

The brunette thought about it, "I suppose you're right about that." he said, laughing. When he looked to Polaris once more, she was far from laughing, "Oh, come on, take a joke." That didn't seem to work either, "I'll talk to you later, dear." he said, turning and smirking.

Polaris blushed a little, _"Damn him."_ she thought, not being able to help the smile that crossed her lips. She didn't know why, but she always loved it when Kanone called her that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, there's your fluff, Polaris! Next chappy we'll get back on track and see if Kanone's plan of manipulating Rio will work. Also, will Eyes stand idly by while he knows at least part of what Kanone is planning? Will he stay true to his word and keep his promise, or will he betray Kanone in the end? Jeez, this sounds like I'm writing a summary for something, lol. And how will Ayumu react to learning that his brother is the leader of the group that is trying to kill his friends and his boyfriend? Is Kanone even his boyfriend even more? Too many questions! I'll stop now and just give you this fun little quote:

"Ayumu Narumi, you will forever be a loser."

a)Overture

b)Mirror of the Heart

c)Cursed Children

d)Day of the Defeated

I know it's very obvious who's being talked to by the quote, but I couldn't help it; it just doesn't sound right without the 'Ayumu Narumi' part. I think this is one of my favorite insults of all time, too. Heh, good luck!


	19. Stop Me

I just found out today that my chemistry exam is the one for regular chemistry students (I'm in Honors), and that there is no honors chemistry exam. I guess it's a relief because this way I don't have to study my ass off and do badly anyway, and maybe I'll get a decent grade. We reviewed for two straight hours today, though, so if I don't get an A on it, I'm going to be pissed. My one friend got a 99 on it (he missed one question...yeah, he's smart), and my other friend took the mid-term exam today and got a 93 on it. He's in regular chemistry, too, and he's not exactly the brightest one...I should do pretty good, considering I don't wake up with amnesia or anything. Ugh, enough ranting for today, enjoy!

Polaris18: Well, well, well, we just want everything, don't we? Lol, you _do_ realize that Kanone is gay, correct? I can't be turning my boys straight now, that would ruin the whole yaoi thing...

Kanone: Your boys?

Me: Yes, you, Kalelle, Eyes, Eriol, Kousuke, and Ayumu are all my boys.

Ayumu: Why am I last?

Me: Because I don't like you as much. Now then, thanks for reviewing!

Eriol: Oh, and you got the quote right.

Red Kitsune Flames: Hmm, to give you the point or not...I suppose the entire point of the episode thing was to see if you knew which episode it was or not, and you very obviously know which episode it was. So...why the hell not? Well, you can thank Polaris18 (up there ) for Polaris, she created and suggested her. She also asked for the fluff... though apparently she wanted it more towards making out than fluff, but you know...Rio and Ayumu's talk is going to be interesting...thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Eyes to Ayumu. The epsiode was Cursed Children.

**Points:** Red Kitsune Flames:2 (2 bonus points)

Polaris18:2 (2 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rio flipped her phone open, going to Ayumu's number and tracing her finger over the send button, _"Should I believe Kanone?"_ she wondered, _"He's lied to us before, and it seems like something he would do."_ She thought back over Kanone's words about Kiyotaka, _"If he was telling the truth, though, Ayumu needs to know. And he should at least know the truth about Kiyotaka."_ she sighed, and finally pressed the button she had been tapping in thought.

Ayumu glared as his phone rang, knowing it was most likely Kanone calling to see where he was, _"Controlling bastard."_ he thought, and was suprised by such thoughts. Did he even love Kanone anymore? Were they still even together? Those questions, Ayumu decided, would have to wait until later as he saw that it was Rio and not Kanone calling, "Yeah?" he answered, wondering what Rio could have to talk to him about; they _had _just seen each other a few minutes ago.

"Ayumu? Do you think you can come over? We need to talk." Rio told him.

"Talk? About what?" he wondered, "I'm almost home now, can't it wait until tomorrow?" he stopped walking to look up and see that he wasn't outside his own apartment, but Kanone's. Smirking, he shook his head, _"Guess that answers at least some questions."_ He couldn't hate Kanone if his feet led him to the older one's house, unconsciously.

"About Kanone." Rio replied, stirring Ayumu from his thoughts, "And Kiyotaka."

The last name got his attention; he'd expected Kanone's to come up, "What about my brother?"

Rio hesitated, "Um, maybe you should just come over so we can talk." she suggested.

"Alright, let me just see if Kanone's home..." he trailed off, reaching for the door knob.

"No!" Rio's shout stopped him.

"No?" Ayumu asked, confused now, "Why?"

"I mean...I really need to talk to you. Kanone can wait." Rio said quickly. She had never been too great at confronting people, especially people she cared about, and didn't want Kanone to say the wrong thing and screw it all up.

Ayumu sighed at the girl's persistence, "Yeah, alright, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay." Rio agreed, shutting her phone and sighing, _"Now the hard part."_

Kanone left Polaris' en route to his own apartment, _"Ayumu probably won't even be there. Knowing Rio, she probably called him as soon as I left."_ he thought, smirking to himself. He crossed the street, not noticing the lurking figure behind him (everyone's getting stalked in this fic...Hiyono, Polaris, now Kanone...).

Turning down an alley that proved to be a useful shortcut (and it always happens in alley ways), Kanone glanced down at a puddle as he passed it, noticing that after a few moments, another shadow darkened it. Smirking, Kanone walked a few more steps before stopping all together. He had to admit, whomever had been sent to track him was quiet enough, but they were foolish for following so closely. He spun around, and smirked at the boy standing behind him, _"Well, that explains it."_ he thought, smiling, "Hello, dear." he said, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Blue eyes glared at the nonchalant attitude of the older boy, "What are you planning, Kanone?" the brittish accent asked him, bouncing off the alley walls, "What do you hope to gain from Little Narumi?"

Kanone's smile disappeared as he looked at Eyes, a small frown covering his lips, "What do you hope to gain from standing by and watching everything unfold as you have, but never taking any action?" he wondered.

Blue eyes narrowed at the question, "Don't avoid my questions, Kanone, I want an answer."

"Of course you do." Kanone told him, "I'm afraid I can't give you one, though. If you knew my plan, you would try to stop me, and I can't have that, now can I?"

"What makes you so certain I would do such a thing?"

Kanone thought about it, "I know that you care about the others too much to not take any action against me."

"But if I do so, then wouldn't that ensure that Kiyotaka stays in power as leader of the Rebels? That woudl put the others, not to mention myself at a great risk."

Kanone grinned, "That's a lie, and you know it. Kiyotaka will return only upon my death, you heard him as well as I did. Without him, the Rebels will fall into disarray, and will no longer be a threat."

"If you succeed, though, in defeating Little Narumi once more, then what will become of Kiyotaka?"

Kanone smiled, "That, my dear, is something I can't allow you to know."

Eyes glared, "And why is that? Are you so certain that I will run and tell Ayumu whatever I know? Do you honestly think he won't figure it out?"

"Of course not, he's a fool." Kanone replied, laughing, "I also don't believe that you will tell Ayumu anything, but it's not him that I'm worried about; it's you."

"What threat could I possibly pose as I am, simply watching the events unfold?" Eyes countered, determined to get the information out of Kanone.

"That's the thing, I know you well enough to know that once you realize what I'm up to, you won't stand by and allow me to carry out my plans." Eyes stared at Kanone, wondering if he had forgotten the promise he made. Kanone turned, "I've got to get going." he informed the younger one, "Oh, and Eyes?" he asked, glancing behind him, "I haven't forgotten."

Eyes watched Kanone walk off, _"If he hasn't forgotten, but still believes that I will try to stop him, then that means he's..."_ Blue orbs grew wide as he realized what Kanone was planning. Why, though, he had no idea, but Kanone was right. If it was the last thing Eyes would do, he would stop Kanone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uh oh, Kanone's up to something bad...but what? Our dear Eyes has it all figured it out, at least what Kanone's planning, that is. As to his motives, I really doubt anything less than crack would be sufficient for a motive. It is a bit fucked up, but hey...that's Kanone!

Kanone: I resent that.

Me: You resent a lot of things. Anyway, we all know Eyes will keep to himself with this information, though sharing it _might_ not be the worst idea...

Eyes:I don't want to say it aloud. (looks to Kanone) are you sure you're not on crack?

Kanone: (grins) nope.

Me: (sighs) anyway...here's the next quote:

"I believe in now. I will believe in now and never look back."

a)Goodnight Sweetheart

b)Manor of Death

c)Misty Gallows

d)Whispering Shadows

This one's pretty hard, I think, and if you just know who's saying it, I'll accept that. If you know who it's being said to, I'll be impressed.Good luck!


	20. Love Me

Whoo, 20 chapters! I still say this fic is fun...though my fma fic is getting fun, too. Thank the heavens that I have fun with these things; that would suck majorly if I didn't. Anyhow...enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yep, it was Sayoko. She wasn't talking to her adopter, but I said I wasn't concerned with that for this quote, so you still get the point. And you got the episode right, too, so yay! Lol, I'm only updating because I like this fic right now. Trapped, for example, doesn't get updated as much anymore because I've lost most (if not all) interest in it. Poor fic... I loved it, too. My other fic on aff has been neglected as well...I think I'm going to post that on this site sometime soon, though, so maybe that'll give me some inspiration. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Lol, he most certainly is a stalker.

Kanone: Am not!

Me: Suuuuuure, and Eriol doesn't wish he was Eyes.

Eriol: Why would I want to be him?

Eyes: Because everyone loves me, and no one knows who you are even though we're identical.

Eriol:...It's true!

Me: Well...Sayoko knows how you feel!

Eriol: Even she gets more recognition than me!

Sayoko: And that's not much at all.

Me: You two are kind of sad.

Kanone: More like pathetic.

Me: (slaps Kanone upside his head) jerk, be nice!

Kanone: I don't have to, everyone knows who I am and loves me; I have the right to be an arrogant ass. Why do you think Eyes is such a bastard?

Me: Good point...thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Sayoko to Kanone. The episode was Whispering Shadows

**Points:** Red Kitsune Flames:3 (3 bonus points)

Polaris18:3 (3 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A knock sounded on her door, and Rio jumped up to answer it. She smiled as she saw the brunette on the other side, "Hi, Ayumu." she said, wondering how to go about this exactly. She knew she had to tell him, but how would he react? Would he even beilieve her?

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, getting right down to business as he stepped inside, "What do you know about my brother?"

Rio sighed,_"So much for chit-chatting."_ she thought, then frowned, "Follow me." She led him into the living room and took a seat, Ayumu following suit, watching her every movement. She seemed nervous about telling him this information, but what could she be nervous about? Was it something Kanone didn't want him knowing?

"Rio?" he asked, gently prodding for information.

The small girl nodded, knowing she had to get it over with. If she lost her nerve now, she might not tell him anything. She was sure Kanone wouldn't be too happy with that, either. Gathering up all her courage, she finally spoke, "Has Kanone ever talked about a group of people called the Rebels?" she asked.

Ayumu thought back through all of Kanone's ramblings, but couldn't place the term, "No, who are they?"

"After the Hunters recieved word that Kanzaka was killed, they split into two groups, the ones who alligned themselves with Kanone, and the ones who call themselves Rebels. In reality, it's ironic, since the Rebels are the Hunters staying true to their mission, but nonetheless, they're a major threat."

"What do these Rebels want?"

"Simple, they want the Blade Children dead, though their main target is Kanone."

"Kanone?" Ayumu asked, "Why?" Kanone had done a lot of things, but what had he done to have the Rebels single him out above everyone else.

"They blame him for Kanzaka's death, among other things." Rio informed him.

"What other things?"

"Their leader...he despises Kanone more than anything, and only wishes for his death."

"Who's their leader?" Ayumu wondered, then gasped, "Kiyotaka."

Rio nodded, "That's why Kanone has been doing all of this. He doesn't want you to have faith that Kiyotaka will return, because the truth is he will."

"Only after Kanone is dead, though, right?" Rio nodded in confirmation, "Why didn't Kanone tell me any of this earlier."

"He didn't think you would believe him, or that knowing that Kiyotaka would return would give you the motivation you needed to take Kanone down." she explained.

"But... I would never kill Kanone." Ayumu objected, "If I didn't kill him, Kiyotaka wouldn't return."

"All Kiyotaka needs is for you to weaken Kanone. If you defeat him, then that will be all that Kiyotaka needs to take him out. Then, he would return, and the Rebels would most likely fall into disarray."

"That's what you want, though, isn't it?" Ayumu asked, "For the Rebels to disabandon? If they did, you wouldn't have the Hunters to worry about anymore."

"It's true." Rio agreed, "However, who knows what the ones that follow Kanone would do when they found out he had been killed? They might go after you, thinking you're the cause of everything."

"So, in any case, what you're telling me is I shouldn't be fighting with Kanone?"

"That depends. Who do you want back more: Kanone or Kiyotaka?"

Ayumu was about to answer before he hesitated, who _did_ he want back more? He wanted Kanone, he knew he did, but Kiyotaka returning would make everything so much simpler. Yet, there was one other problem, "If Kiyotaka returns, wouldn't he wish for your death as well? The death of the other Blade Children?"

Rio shook her head, "Kiyotaka has no qualms with us, only Kanone."

"The other Rebels, though, they do?"

Rio nodded, "I don't know the specifics. Why they would enlist Kiyotaka as thier leader when they weren't even after the same goal in the long run. All I know is that Kiyotaka wants Kanone dead, and if you continue going against him like you are, he will more than likely achieve his goal."

Chills ran down Ayumu's spine at the thought of not having Kanone, of being left all alone again. He hated that feeling, and would do whatever he could to prevent it from becoming a reality. He stood, smiling just the faintest bit, "Thanks, Rio." Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Wait, Ayumu, what are you going to do?" she called.

Ayumu turned, grinning, "What do you think?"

Rio nodded, "Ayumu... do you love Kanone?"

Ayumu sighed, "I did..." he replied, looking back at Rio, "I'm honestly not sure anymore, though. He's kept things from me, lied to me...I still can't bare to think of losing him, though."

Rio frowned, "You should be sure. Before you make your move, be sure he's worth all of this."

"Worth it?" Ayumu asked, "What do you mean?"

"Losing Kiyotaka, and possibly having the Rebels come after you. When they realize that you're on Kanone's side, they won't take it lightly."

"Losing Kiyotaka?" Ayumu repeated, "You mean...Kanone will kill him?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't dismiss the possibilty."

Ayumu nodded, he supposed that made sense, "If Kanone kills him, then what will happen?"

Rio shook her head, "I don't know." she admitted, "Just...be careful."

Ayumu nodded once more, "I always am." he turned to leave, wondering how careful he could be when dealing with Kanone.

Finally returning to Kanone's, Ayumu walked through the door, noticing some lights were on, _"Guess he's home."_ he thought, glancing to the stove. Of course Kanone hadn't cooked, not when he and Ayumu practically lived together. Turning his attention back to the rest of the apartment, he saw Kanone nowhere, and then noticed the bedroom door was shut. Sighing, Ayumu made his way there, wondering how to approach Kanone about the subject. Hopefully he would listen to him. Of course, if he was asleep, then that might of meant he had had a bad day, and Kanone on a bad day...Ayumu shuttered at the thought of the last time he had been in a foul mood. Kanone tended to blow off steam in the form of rough sex that left Ayumu limping the next day. Sticking his head in the door, he saw his lover passed out, most likely from exhaustion, on the bed. He grinned a little at the way his arms and legs were bent every which way, but quickly frowned. For Kanone to crash this hard that he didn't even hear Ayumu enter the room, he must have been under a lot of stress. Ayumu was sure he wasn't helping one bit, either, and crossed the room to their bed. He sat down next to Kanone's sleeping form, memorizing every detail of his face. He thought it was funny how peaceful Kanone looked when he was sleeping, but supposed everyone did.

Placing a gentle kiss on his lips was enough to wake Kanone up, and his olive green eyes shot open to stare into Ayumu's chocolate brown ones. The latter pulled away as the older one sat up, "Ayumu?" he asked, slightly confused, "What are you doing here?" He wouldn't have expected Ayumu to come back so soon.

"I...talked to Rio." Ayumu explained, "She told me all about Kiyotaka and the Rebels."

Kanone nodded, his expression not changing, but Ayumu could see the immense relief in his eyes, "And?" he asked, uncertain.

Ayumu bit his bottom lip, looking to Kanone. He saw the fear that perhaps Ayumu would tell him that he hadn't believed a word of it, and that he was joining Kiyotaka's side. If he had been thinking logically at all, he would have known that would never happen. Then again, Kanone wasn't much for thinking right now. Ayumu thought back over Rio's words. She had said he should be sure before he made his move; to be sure that he loved Kanone. Looking at the hope, of all things, in Kanone's eyes made him realize that he did love Kanone. He wanted more than anything to protect that innocent light he saw in his lover's eyes. So, he nodded, "And I believe you." he finally said, "I just don't know why you didn't tell me about this. I would have believed you." Though, Ayumu wasn't entirely sure that was true. He had been beyond pissed at Kanone, and probably _would_ have thought that the older one was lying to him, simply to try and trick him once more.

Kanone breathed out an audible sigh of relief as he pulled Ayumu into a tight embrace, "Thank you." he whispered. Ayumu smiled slightly, and willingly leaned in as Kanone pulled him into a heated kiss. The younger one moaned into the kiss, pulling Kanone closer and opening his mouth when the other boy's tounge demanded entrance. Kanone pulled Ayumu down onto the bed and strattled him, never once breaking the kiss. Finally, the two parted and Kanone smirked down at his lover, "I truly do love you." he said, running a hand through Ayumu's hair.

Ayumu closed his eyes at the sensation, leaning his head back into Kanone's hand and gasping as the older one leaned down to suck on his exposed neck, "I love you, too." he moaned, wrapping his arms around Kanone's neck and dragging him closer to his body.

Kanone licked his way down to Ayumu's shirt collar, "You taste so good." he murmured, before pulling back to slip Ayumu's shirt off. He gazed over the younger one's body, running his hands over silky smooth skin. He continued to kiss and lick his way down Ayumu's chest, loving how the boy arched his back as Kanone started to suck on his nipple softly. Ayumu's hands tangled in his lover's hair, pulling him down further, his impatience very clear. Obliging, Kanone moved downwards, stopping once more at his naval, "Delicious." he purred against the boy's stomach before plunging his tounge into the small hole that made up Ayumu's bellybutton.

Ayumu wriggled underneath Kanone, "More." he begged, desperately needing a release. He had gone too long without Kanone's hands on him, touching him. He needed this more than anything right now. Kanone slid his hands from Ayumu's hair down to his pants, softly massaging the obvious erection he found there. Of course, this only teased Ayumu and made him more horny, "Please." he whispered, whimpering a little. He thrusted into Kanone's hand, trying to get some sort of friction going. Grinning, Kanone slowly unzipped Ayumu's pants with his teeth, throwing the unwanted clothing aside. He licked his lips at the sight, remembering that Ayumu hadn't worn boxers the first night they were together, either. The throbbing organ was practically begging for attention on its own, and Ayumu's moans and whimpers were only exciting Kanone, letting him know he needed his own release as well. It felt like an eternity since he had held Ayumu or felt his warmth surrounding him.

Moving back to meet Ayumu's lips with his own, Kanone captured the younger one's wrists in one hand, holding them above his own. Ayumu gave him a slightly confused look, but Kanone just smiled reassuringly, "Just trust me." he whispered, "I wouldn't hurt you for the world."

Considering everything they had been through, Ayumu didn't know how honest this statement was, but he did know that he trusted Kanone. He smiled a little, "I know." he assured his lover, then gasped as the latter rubbed their erections together, though Kanone's was still clothed. Ayumu groaned at the sensation, and rubbed himself against Kanone, chills running down his spine every time he did so. He tugged on Kanone's shirt, telling him that getting undressed was the only thing he needed to be doing now, and Kanone quickly got the hint. Ayumu quickly unbuttoned his shirt, marveling at the perfect body beneath it. He ran a hand down his right side, stopping temporarily at the missing rib. He rubbed it softly, looking up at Kanone to see he had his eyes fixed on Ayumu, watching his every movement, "Are you sensetive here?" he wondered.

"Extremely." Kanone responded in a low voice, "I've never trusted anybody but one other person to come anywhere near that part of me."

"I won't hurt you, will I?" Ayumu asked, suddenly wondering if he had ever elbowed Kanone in the ribs by accident or when he was sleeping.

Kanone smirked, leaning down to place a kiss on Ayumu's lips, "Don't worry, I can handle a little pain."

"Massochist." Ayumu whispered, then turned his attention back to Kanone's pants.

"You know you love it." Kanone commented, undoing his belt and pants, and slipping them off. Only left in his boxers, Ayumu gaped at the size of Kanone's erection. He didn't remember it being that big before.

Kanone chuckled, "You act like this is our first time together." he told Ayumu, "I didn't hurt you before, and I won't this time." Putting complete faith in Kanone's words, Ayumu pulled down the older one's boxers and looked up at him expectantly. Thankfully, Kanone had the sense to grab a small bottle of lube out of the night stand next to his bed, and spread some of the substance onto his erection, "You ready?" he asked.

Ayumu smirked, "Always." he replied. Kanone needed no further encouragement as he pushed himself into his lover's tight hole, moaning as Ayumu's warmth surrounded him. Ayumu hissed a little at the pain, but grew quickly accustomed to it and started to see the pleasure in it. Kanone only waited a second more before drawing himself out and quickly pushing back into that wonderful warmth. Ayumu moaned as Kanone hit his prostate dead on, sending waves of pleasure racking his entire body. Kanone increased his pace quickly, leaning down to place a hard kiss on Ayumu's parted lips, slipping his tounge inside the unexpecting mouth. He moved downward, once again reaching Ayumu's neck. He kissed the younger one's pulse, feeling it beat rapidly. He knew that Ayumu couldn't hold out much longer, and neither could he. He trailed kisses down Ayumu's neck, reaching his shoulder and biting down hard as he slammed into the boy under him.

Ayumu cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Kanone both hit his prostate and broke the skin on his shoulder. He dug his nails into Kanone's back, being so close to his orgasm. One more pump into the small body sent Ayumu over the edge, nearly screaming as he spilled himself onto thier chests. His muscles tensed, massaging Kanone's member and sending the older one into bliss as well. Pushing in and out a couple more times, releasing his seed into Ayumu, Kanone finally collapsed onto his lover, kissing the tender skin that had been bitten so violently, "Sorry about that." he whispered, nuzzling Ayumu's neck.

"Don't worry, I can handle a little pain." he responded, smirking.

Kanone licked Ayumu's earlobe, "Massochist." he whispered.

"You know you love it." Ayumu countered, sighing as the weight of his lover was lifted off his body and onto the bed next to him. He immediately rolled over, snuggling up to Kanone.

The latter wrapped an arm around Ayumu, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head, "I most certainly do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aww, they made up. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I made it up with a lemon. See? Next chappy...things will happen. What things? I'm not sure. Ayumu will come down from his sex high and remember that Kanone still has Madoka kidnapped, and Eyes will brood about what to do about Kanone's plan...what _is_ his plan? If Kiyotaka doesn't kill him, will he try and kill Kiyotaka? Eyes already said he wouldn't do such a thing...Who knows what these people are doing...Anyway, here's the next quote:

"I think I'm finally starting to understand Kiyotaka's words. About the happiness of those who believe."

a)The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting

b)All Things That Are Possible To You

c)The Lamenting Angel

d)Spiral of Destiny

Not sure if I got that quite right...but it's close enough. Good luck!


	21. Want Me

Hmm, so what will Kanone do with Madoka now? And what will happen when Hiyono finds Ayumu and tells him everything she learned from Eyes? Ooh, Eyes, I wonder what he'll do about Kanone's stupid little plan? Will he tell Ayumu? Who knows... enjoy!

Polaris18: (gets glomped)..whoooo! I finally got rid of that damn internet explorer, and downloaded this firefox thing. It seems to be working and it's awesome! Yeppers, it was crazy Kanone talking to himself (okay thinking, but...whatever). I'll put Polairs in probably next chappy; I haven't forgotten her (she's actually a pretty handy character!). Thanks for revieiwng!

Red Kitsune Flames: There's always something going on with Kanone. He can never be happy with what he has (god forbid he was happy...it would be the first sign of the apocalypse). Actually, the quote was Kanone thinking to himself (very end of the last episode right before he burst into a whole bunch of little sparkly things...)I dunno the commentary said it was puzzle pieces. Well, Greg said it was puzzle peices...I think Kousuke might have just rubbed off on him a little. Anyway, thanks for revieiwng!

**Answer:** The quote was Kanone to...himself (he was thinking it). The episode was The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting.

**Points:**Polaris18:4 (4 bonus points)

Red Kitsune Flames:3 (3 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes couldn't understand it exactly, why Kanone would even consider doing such a thing. He would have never thought Kanone would take that way out, _"If he fails, though, he might see that as the best way to escape."_ he thought, but shook his head. Kanone had always said that suicide was the easy way out; the option that people who gave up took. Kanone was not one to give up; perhaps Eyes misunderstood him. Kanone _couldn't_ kill himself, it just wasn't pheasable. He would be giving up so much, and hurting many people. Eyes knew that Kanone cared, so he wouldn't hurt everyone close to him by doing something so...selfish. That just simply was not Kanone. No, Eyes must have misunderstood. He thought back over Kanone's words, _"He said he hadn't forgotten. He hadn't forgotten the promise I made to protect him; to protect myself."_ Of course, Kanone must have known that the only thing Eyes wanted to protect was him, _"He said I would try to stop him, though."_ Eyes recalled. The only way he would stop Kanone would be if the older one was to hurt himself. It made no sense, and killing himself was the only thing that Eyes could see fitting that criteria.

He shook his head, tired of thinking and developing a headache rapidly. He didn't want to tell anyone, not yet. If he was wrong about all this, he didn't want to worry anyone. Of course, when was the last time Eyes was wrong? Plopping down on his oversized bed, he stared at his ceiling, thoughts racing through his head. He knew immediately he couldn't keep this to himself, but who could he tell? Who could he trust to believe him? Then it hit him; that girl, _"Polaris."_ Eyes recalled. He would tell her; she was close enough to Kanone. He couldn't worry Ayumu with this, not with everything that was happening already. Polaris, though, would believe him simply because she loved Kanone and would do anything to protect him. If she had even the slightest notion that Kanone would be hurt, she would jump to stop it from ever happening. How did Eyes know all this? Simple; he felt the same exact way.

"Come on, Ayumu, answer." Hiyono said into her phone, impatiently. She knew Ayumu must be with Kanone, and he had to know what Kanone had done, and everything she had learned from Eyes.

Finally, the other line picked up, "Yeah?" a voice mumbled into the phone.

"Ayumu! Where have you been? I've been calling your phone like mad!"

_"I know, I've been ignoring you like mad."_ Ayumu thought, but just sighed, "I'm over at Kanone's." he replied.

"Ayumu, you need to get out of there. Now!" Hiyono said, almost desperately.

"Huh? Why?" Ayumu asked, glancing over to his lover, who had fallen fast asleep after their recent activities.

"Just do it, Ayumu."

"Is everything alright?" said boy asked, noticing the concern in his friend's voice.

"Kanone..." Hiyono started.

"What about him?"

"Kanone sent someone to kill me!" she yelled into the phone, "It was this girl, she had long, silver hair, and really blue eyes. In fact, she looked like she could be Eyes' twin."

"Wait, hold on a minute, what did you say?" Ayumu asked, sitting up, "He sent her to kill you?"

"Ayumu, please, get out of there. I don't think it's safe." Hiyono begged.

Ayumu didn't think that Kanone was intending to hurt him, especially not after what they did, but he was concerned about Hiyono, "Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes."

He heard an audible sigh of relief at this, "Alright, hurry. And Ayumu?"

"I'll be careful." he assured her, smirking at how predictable she was.

"Don't make fun of me just because I'm concerned about you!" she yelled, hanging up on him, "...whoops." she said in a small voice. Setting her phone down, she looked out her window. It was hardly a pleasant night, cloudy and kind of humid, "Ayumu..." she whispered, _"Please, get here soon."_

On the other end, Ayumu shut his phone and sighed. He looked to Kanone, _"Why?"_ he wondered, _"Why would he send someone to kill Hiyono if he wanted my help. Unless..."_ Ayumu shook his head, Kanone wouldn't do something that cruel. There would be no point in gaining Ayumu's trust back only to destroy it once more. He was seriously starting to wonder what Kanone had planned, though, and if he would ever just be satisfied with what he had. From Ayumu's point of view, Kanone pretty much had it all. A nice place, friends, a boyfriend who loved him. Sure, Kiyotaka and the Rebels were a bit of an obstacle, but did Kanone really always have to go to such extremes? This brought along a whole new train of thoughts, _"Why hasn't he released Madoka yet?" _he wondered. If Kanone was being honest with him, he'd have no reason to keep Madoka any longer. Had Ayumu been that stupid as to fall for some empty promises and lies? He didn't think Rio would lie to him, but who knows what Kanone had threatened her with? Whatever the case was, Ayumu knew that Hiyono was right, and that he definitely needed to leave.

Ayumu quickly slipped his clothes back on and ran a hand through his mess of hair. He glanced once more to Kanone, wishing more than anything that the Blade Child would just talk to him and tell him what was wrong. He knew that wasn't Kanone, though, and that it was wishful thinking. So, he headed towards the door, intending to find out exactly how much Kanone had been decieving him. He reached for the door handle, but was stopped by Kanone's voice, "Ayumu?" the sleepy, southern accent asked, "Where are you going?"

Ayumu turned to his boyfriend, "Hiyono called." he said.

Those two words woke Kanone up as he sat up in bed, "Did she now?" he asked. This wasn't going to end well, Kanone could see that now.

Ayumu decided to place his trust once more in Kanone, though he wasn't sure that was an entirely wise idea. He abandoned the doorknob and rejoined the older one on the bed, "She told me some things that I don't want to believe, but I have to." he said, avoiding eye contact with Kanone.

The latter smiled softly, "Believe them." he told Ayumu, "Believe them because they're true. Whatever Hiyono told you, I'm sure she wasn't lying."

"Why?" Ayumu asked, his eyes welling up with tears, "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Kanone said nothing, mostly because he had no answer. Luckily for him, Ayumu continued, "Why do you continue to do things that you know will push me away when all I want to do is help you?"

Kanone sighed. He knew Ayumu would want some sort of answer sometime, "If it's worth anything, I only ordered to have Hiyono killed before I talked to Rio. If I would have thought that you would reason with me, I would have never done such a thing, you know that. Ayumu," Kanone paused to turn his lover's tear-stained face towards him, "do you think I would honestly try to push you away? I love you; there's nothing I want more than to be with you."

"You _are_ with me." Ayumu objected, "Why isn't that enough?"

"I don't want to lose you." Kanone whispered, "I'll do whatever I must to make sure I don't."

It was Ayumu's turn to grab Kanone's face this time, a hand on each side, "You aren't going to lose me, I promise."

Kanone smiled sadly, "I wish it were that simple." he said, "It's not, though, and you know it, don't you?"

"This is still about Kiyotaka?" Ayumu asked.

Kanone nodded, "You still want him back. If only for Madoka, you want him back."

"I do want him back, but I want you more." Ayumu assured him.

Kanone shook his head this time, "You'll only be hurting yourself by lying like this. Hurting yourself, as well as me."

Ayumu stood, "I still have to go to Hiyono's." he announced, "She'll get worried if I'm too late."

A frown formed on Kanone's lips at the thought of being alone, "Alright." he agreed, he could find someone to stalk, he was sure of that.

The cholocate haired boy leaned down to place a kiss on Kanone's lips, "I'll be back soon." Kanone smiled his goodbye, and watched Ayumu walk out the door.

Sighing, the brunette flopped back down on his bed, _"Ayumu, if only you would realize that you still care for Kiyotaka."_ If Ayumu could realize that, then he could realize how easy it would be to take the older Narumi down. As long as Kiyotaka was in his thoughts, though, Ayumu would never be Kanone's; that hurt more than anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, that was kind of short...hope I didn't give away anything, though. Whole lot of things going on, and they're all gonna make a big _boom_ when they come together.


	22. Show Me

I just realized I didn't put a quote in last chappy...no idea why. I think I may have gotten distracted (happens very easily with me)...Anyway, I'll try to remember that this time. Enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: That's just because AyumuKanone is hot! Everyone loves them...and if they don't, they're weird, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Points:** Polaris18:4 (4 bonus points)

Red Kitsune Flames:3 (3 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone had considered dropping by and visiting Eyes to see how much the younger one had figured out. It's always best to know what your opponents know. Kanone didn't necessarily like thinking of Eyes as an opponent, but if he was going to try to stop Kanone (which he would) then he would have to be thought of as such. He had a different idea, though. A much better one, in fact, and Eyes could always wait until later. Sitting up, he decided a shower was the first thing that would have to be done. He smirked, realizing that Ayumu was going to see Hiyono with cum on his stomach. He pushed those thoughts away and finally summoned the energy to stand up. He made his way into the bathroom, still completely naked from earlier activities, and turned on the hot water. He stepped into the steaming liquid and hissed as it hit his back and turned the skin there pink. He quickly adjusted the knobs and sighed as cooler water ran down his aching back. Running around all day and plotting the deaths of your boyfriend's closest friends made a body sore. He was sure the sex didn't help his aching muscles any, either, but that was just necessary. Opting for a short shower, he grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some out, spreading it through his hair. It filled the entire bathroom with a pleasant apple smell and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back and let the water rinse his hair. He repeated the process with the conditioner and quickly washed his body. Hopping out, he dried his hair, thankful that he didn't have Eyes' long ass hair to bother with, and rummaged around his closet for some clean clothes.

5 minutes later, he locked his door and headed outside, looking around for a taxi. Of course, he could never find one when he wanted to, and decided it was a nice enough day to simply walk. Making his way through the masses of people, he slowly arrived at his destination. Knocking on the door a few times, it swung open to reveal a disgruntal silver-haired girl, "What do you..." she glanced up to see who exactly was waking her up, "Oh, Kanone." she laughed a bit nervously.

Said boy simply smiled, "Hello, Polaris, I didn't wake you did I?"

Polaris stifled a yawn, "Not at all...I've been up for hours." she said, sarcastically.

Kanone laughed, "Well, if that's the case, then you won't mind me interrupting you from your busy day."

"Of course not." Polaris sighed, moving to let Kanone in, "You know, I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Hmm, neither could I." Kanone told her, "Though, that was probably because I was up having sex." he laughed at the shocked expression on Polaris' face.

"What? Please tell me it was with Ayumu."

Kanone frowned, "Of course it was. You don't think I'd cheat on him, do you?"

Polaris just shook her head, "Was there any particular reason you stopped by?" she wondered, moving with him into the living room.

Kanone smiled at Madoka, "Actually, yes; her." he said, nodding towards the glaring woman.

The younger girl looked between Kanone and Madoka, "Did something happen?"

A short nod came as Kanone began untieing Madoka, "It seems that she's no longer needed as a hostage."

"What happened?" Polaris wondered.

"Ayumu's come around." Kanone explained, "I had dear Rio explain everything to him, and apparently he listened."

Now free, Madoka stood up, turned around, and slapped Kanone, "What do you want with Ayumu?" she demanded.

Kanone blinked a few times and looked at Madoka, "Well, you're certainly foward, aren't you?"

"Answer me!" she said, raising her voice.

"There's no reason to get all excited." Kanone assured her, "I simply want to make Ayumu mine."

"You're sick." Madoka told him, not having believed a word of what was spoken about his and Ayumu's relationship, "Ayumu will never love you."

Kanone glared this time, and Polaris though she would have to restrain him from beating Madoka's face in, "Despite what your conceited mind may think, Ayumu _does_ love me, and I will not stand for someone like you, who has no understanding of the term, judging my relationship."

"You're delusional." Madoka said, falling head first into denial, "Ayumu would never...he's with Hiyono."

Kanone laughed at this, "Hiyono?" he repeated, "I believe Eyes has more of a chance than Hiyono does."

Madoka's head snapped up, "Eyes? You mean...Eyes Rutherford?"

"Yes, I know. Quite a shock isn't it?" he asked, sarcastically, "Now that you've gotten over that, you can leave."

"What, so you can kidnap me again?"

Kanone shook his head, "I don't believe that will be necessary." he frowned slightly and sighed, "I truly am sorry, Madoka."

"Sorry for what?" said woman asked, warily.

"Sorry that you'll never see the man you claim to love again. That... that must be hell."

"You know where Kiyotaka is?"

"Don't I always?" Kanone asked, "Kiyotaka is...unreachable at this time. At least as far as you're concerned, he is."

Madoka had had enough. She grabbed Kanone by his shirt collar and pulled him level with her, "Tell me where he is!" she demanded.

Kanone looked down at Madoka's hands; he could feel her shaking (from fear or anger, he wasn't sure), "You're lucky you mean something to Ayumu." Kanone informed her, "Not many people could get away with this."

"I don't care, stop avoiding my question! Where is Kiyotaka?"

"What would you do if I did tell you? Would you track him down and confront him? What would happen when he told you the truth of his disappearance? This world has many horrors in it, and Kiyotaka Narumi is in the heart of them all. What can a useless woman like you do about such things?"

Madoka's hands fell from their grip on Kanone's shirt, "Where's Ayumu?"

"Now that one I can answer." Kanone said, a smile retaking it's place on his lips, "He's with Hiyono."

Without another word, Madoka left the apartment in search of the younger Narumi. Kanone smirked at Polaris, "Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Are you sure it was wise? Letting her go?" Polaris asked.

"Of course I am." Kanone told her, "I wouldn't have done so if I weren't sure. Besides, releasing her will only bring Ayumu closer to me."

"How so?"

"If he sees that I've let Madoka go, he'll only believe more that I'm being honest."

Polaris nodded, "Kanone...about Ayumu. What is his stance on this whole thing. Now that he knows everything...what is he planning to do?"

"Well, he doesn't know _everything_. Of course, if he did, I would have to kill him." Kanone laughed.

"That was a bad joke..." Polaris informed him, "Are you entirely sure about this plan?"

"I will not lose Ayumu." Kanone whispered, "Not to anyone, especially Kiyotaka."

"Yes, but do you honestly believe you won't lose him if you k..." she was silenced by Kanone's mouth covering hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but Kanone knew it would sure as hell shut her up.

"You needn't speak of such things." he told her. Polaris nodded, blushing furiously, "My actions depend solely on Ayumu's devotion to me. If he stays true to his empty words and meets Kiyotaka head on, then we won't have a problem. If he hesitates, however..."

"Which you think he will?"

"I don't know." he confessed, "I don't want to jump to conclusions. I just...I want to believe in him." He smiled up at her, "I still have other business to take care of. So, take care. I'll be in touch soon."

Polaris nodded, "Goodbye."

"So, he still has Madoka?" Hiyono asked. After she filled Ayumu in on everything she knew, he told her the latest relevations with Kanone.

"He says he's being honest, but he's still not making any moves to back that claim up. I want to believe him, but my head is telling me not to."

"Do you really believe that he'll try and tick you again?" Hiyono wondered, "I really pegged him as more than a one-trick horse."

"He's got plenty of tricks." Ayumu muttered, "The thing is, I don't know which one he's going to pull next. He's always so secretive and he won't tell me anything."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Hiyono suggested.

"Doesn't he realize that he's hurting me by doing this?" Ayumu asked, "I thought he had more common sense than that."

Hiyono smiled faintly, "I think Kanone really does care for you. He wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if he didn't. He just has a weird way or showing it!"

"It's bad when _you're_ calling him weird." Ayumu commented.

"What does that mean!" Hiyono demanded.

Ayumu was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. The two traded glances before Hiyono stood to open it, "Wait a minute." Ayumu said, standing as well, "Let me get it?"

"Why should you get it? It's my house." she pointed out.

"What if it's Kanone?" he suggested, "Or that Polaris girl coming back to finish her job?"

"Ayumu! Don't say things like that!" Hiyono told him, her voice wavering slightly, "Do you really think it is?"

"I don't know; could be. I better get it just to be safe."

"Good idea." Hiyono agreed, following closely behind him. As he opened the door, she cowered a little in anticipation.

It certainly wasn't Kanone or Polaris. In fact, it was the person Ayumu least expected to see, "Madoka?" he asked, shocked.

Said woman smiled as he pulled Ayumu into a hug, "Oh, Ayumu...I'm so glad you're safe."

After recovering from his shock, Ayumu returned the hug. Pulling back, he looked over Madoka to make sure it was really her, "He actually let you go?"

Madoka nodded, then caught the meaning of his words, "So...you've talked to him?" she wondered, a little worried that Kanone wasn't lying.

Ayumu blinked a few times, then realized she had no idea about their relationship, "Umm, yeah. Madoka? I've got to tell you something...about Kanone and I."

Madoka's eyes widened, "It's true...?" she asked, "You're...with him?" Ayumu nodded, "Why?" she demanded.

Ayumu sighed, "I...I don't know. It's a long story, and it's compicated..."

"Do you love him?" she asked.

Ayumu hesitated, that was the million dollar question right about now. Did he love Kanone? After thinking it over, he finally looked to Madoka, "Yes." he decided, giving no explanation. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure why he did so; he only knew that he did. Without another word, Madoka turned around and ran, a hurt look on her face, "Wait, Madoka!" Ayumu called after her, but it was to no avail.

He started to run after her, but Hiyono stopped him, "Let her cool down." she suggested, "Chasing after her will only push her further away."

Ayumu started to object, but thought better of it, _"She's probably just going home anyway."_ he figured.

_"Why?"_ Madoka thought, running through the streets, headed for home, _"Why is he taking Kanone's side?"_ She stopped abruptly as a man stood in her way. She peered at him, "Who are you?"

The man grinned and stepped foward into the light, "I've come for you, Madoka."

Said woman took a step back, not recognizing the man, "What do you want?"

"I've come...to take you to Kiyotaka."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, this won't end well. What will Ayumu do if Madoka goes with this guy? Will she? You'd think she'd have more common sense than to follow a stranger who said he knew Kiyotaka after what happened with Kanone...who knows, though? Polaris gave a big hint as to what Kanone's planning, can you figure it out? As always, more and more questions (I hope I can answer them all!). Wouldn't that suck if I ended this fic like the show did. Just stop it...right here. Hahahaha. That would be hilarious. Anyway, here's the next quote (see, I remembered!):

"Even if you are a Blade Child, you don't want to lose what's important to you."

a)All Things That Are Possible To You

b)Blind Spot in the Web

c)Cursed Children

d) Dry Eyes

Heh, I made the eppy titles match with the letters...I'm a loser. Good luck!


	23. Fight With Me

Hmm, what to do now? Oh, right. Madoka and that other guy...wonder who _he_ is? Oh...probably obvious by the fact that he's taking her to Kiyotaka. Or is he really? He could just be lying; people do that. I bet Ayumu believes Kanone more now, though, since he let Madoka go. Might not be the best move, but...that's Ayumu for ya. Anyway, enjoy!

Polaris18: Well, Kanone _is_ still very gay, so no, not really. Hmm, but do you know what Kanone's planning? Yep, you got it. Eppy and all! Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Hmm, nope, not Ayumu...I think that's Madoka's main purpose in the show is to get kidnapped, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to Eyes (chibiness all around). The episode was Dry Eyes.

**Points:** Red Kitsune Flames:3 (3 bonus points)

Polaris18:5 (5 bonus points)-you can get an extra point now, if you want :) yay!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kiyotaka?" Madoka whispered, "Where is he?"

The man grinned, "Come with me, Madoka, I'll take you to him." he promised.

That line triggered something in Madoka and her eyes widened, _"He sounds..."_ she thought, backing away slowly, _"He sounds just like Kanone."_

The man frowned as he saw Madoka back away, "What's wrong?" he wondered, "Don't you want to see Kiyotaka?"

Madoka shook her head, "He sent you, didn't he?"

The guy just looked at her, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Kanone." Madoka whispered.

"Kanone?" the man asked, laughing, "Of course not. I want Kanone dead, why would he be sending me?"

This hesitated Madoka's retreat, "You...do?"

"Of course, I'm a Rebel. I work for Kiyotaka."

"A Rebel?" Madoka asked, never having heard the term before (how clueless, lol).

"Come on." he said, extending his hand, "He's waiting for you."

With only a second more of hesitation, the overwhelming urge to see Kiyotaka moved Madoka's feet foward until she was right in front of the Rebel, "Take me to him."

The Rebel grinned once again, "Of course." And with that, the two disappeared into the shadows.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hiyono wondered.

Ayumu had been lost in thought ever since Madoka ran off, and now he looked up to Hiyono, "Huh?"

"About Kanone, I mean." she explained, tapping her chin with her finger, "He did let Madoka go after all, so that changes things. Right?" Honestly, she was a little confused about it all, but was managing to keep everything in order. At least, she hoped she was.

"Yeah." Ayumu whispered, looking out the window into the night sky, _"Kanone."_ he thought, _"I left there so quickly and so upset with him..."_ Ayumu knew he should go back and talk it over with him. As he stood to do just that, Hiyono looked to him.

"Are you going back?" Ayumu answered her with a nod, "Be careful." she said, almost unconsciously.

Ayumu smiled faintly, "I always am." He walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow." he told her.

"Alright." she agreed, "Bye, Ayumu!"

As Ayumu made his way through the streets, his thoughts once again returned to Kanone, _"Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe Rio was speaking of her own free will."_ Ayumu thought, _"If so..."_ His thoughts were cut off as a figure half-emerged from the shadows, "Who's there?" he asked, squinting slightly.

"Little Narumi." said the mystery figure, a grin slowly spreading across his features, though his face was still masked by the dark.

"Who are you?" Ayumu demanded. Only the Blade Children called him that, and he didn't recognize the voice.

"Has it been that long?" the unknown man questioned, stepping into the light, "That you've forgotten your own brother's voice?"

Ayumu's eyes widened, mouth hanging open, "Kiyotaka." He tried to think of something to say; anything, but found that his words were caught in his throat.

"Hello, Ayumu." Kiyotaka said, "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Ayumu demanded, finally finding his voice. His thoughts, of course, immediately went to Kanone.

"If you're thinking I'm here about the Blade Children, you're wrong." Kiyotaka informed him, still smirking.

_"Not about the Blade Children?"_ Ayumu wondered, _"Why else would he be here?"_

As if reading his brother's thoughts, Kiyotaka continued, "I'm not here for them, only Kanone." Ayumu sighed, slightly disappointed. Kanone was the only one he would have thought Kiyotaka would approach him about, "I need to know, Ayumu...do you intend to stay with him? Does he really mean more to you than your own brother?"

Ayumu had thought long and hard on this and finally had come up with a definite answer, "Yes." he replied, "Kanone cares for me more than you ever did and he shows me more attention than you ever did. If staying with him means losing you, then I'm prepared to deal with that."

Kiyotaka chuckled, "I expected as much from you." he informed Ayumu, "You're simply following someone who acts like he knows what he's doing, but Kanone is more lost than even you. He has no idea what he's doing and he'll fail. When it really means something, Ayumu, he will fall."

Ayumu shook his head, "Kanone taught me to have confidence in myself and my abilities, all of the Blade Children have. I'm no longer living in your shadow, Kiyotaka, I've surpassed you. And when the time comes for Kanone to take you down, I'll be by his side."

Kiyotaka frowned at this, but soon smirked once again, "I see you've changed quite a bit from the last time we spoke." he observed, "Just realize the consequences of your actions, Ayumu. If I disappear from your life, do you think you'll be the only one affected by it?"

_"Madoka."_ Ayumu thought, cursing himself. She had been through so much already, and didn't deserve to suffer anymore, "She might lose you, but she'll still have me." he protested, but knew it was a weak defense.

Kiyotaka chuckled, "Despite your claims, you will never be me. You had the opportunity and the ability to pass me, but you chose Kanone instead. He will be your destruction, and then what will Madoka do? Will you honestly leave her alone in this world because of your selfishness?"

"Look who's talking." Ayumu growled, "What is your grudge against Kanone anyway?"

Kiyotaka glared, "How can you ask such a stupid question?" he demanded, "Kanone is bound and determined to make the world his. He has come to believe in his warped perception of the world, and he cannot be allowed to make his fantasies a reality."

"He doesn't want anything more than for you to leave him alone!" Ayumu shouted.

"I will not rest until that monster is dead." Kiyotaka informed Ayumu, leaving no room for discussion.

"You don't understand." Ayumu whispered, "He's changed. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not the one denying reality." Kiyotaka replied, "He's got you wrapped around his finger, wound so tightly that you even believe his empty promises of wanting a better life. Honestly, I find it pathetic."

"You are, though." Ayumu objected, "You're so stuck in your own beliefs that you won't open your eyes to the truth."

"And what truth might that be?" Kiyotaka asked, amused.

"You're afraid." Ayumu said, confidently, "Afraid that everything you've believed in could fall apart in the blink of an eye. Afraid that one person could destroy everything you've worked for. You're afriad of Kanone."

"Don't underestimate me, Ayumu." the older brother warned, "I wouldn't count on me being afraid of Kanone, only determined to rid the world of him."

"What will happen when he defeats you?" Ayumu wondered, "What will you do then?"

"If, by some miracle, Kanone managed to emerge from this victorious, what would make you think I would be alive to do anything? Has he fooled you into believing he won't even kill me? He's a murderer, Ayumu."

"He won't, even knowing that you won't be as generous, he won't kill you."

"You're a fool." Kiyotaka told him, "A fool that deserves to die if he will refuse to believe in anything other than what he's been told."

"Kiyotaka Narumi." a voice said; one which both brothers knew very well, "The odds are against you, so why do you insist on playing the game?"

Kiyotaka grinned as the Blade Child joined them, "Well, dear, perhaps it's because I'm the only one playing by the rules."

Blue eyes glared at the older Narumi, "What assurance do you have that the rules have not changed?"

Ayumu looked to the silver-haired boy beside him, "What do you mean?"

Eyes glanced to Ayumu, "Kanone approached me earlier." he informed the younger one.

Kiyotaka got the message loud and clear, "So, you've finally joined the game, have you?"

Eyes turned his attention back to the older one, "I've joined the fight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whoo, they got Eyes on their side now! Hmm, wonder why Kiyotaka approached Ayumu now? What could Kanone have possibly said to chage Eyes' mind? I'll have their conversation in the next chappy as well as a fun little talk with Kanone and Kiyotaka. And the final game will begin (finally, lol). Who will win? What will happen as a result? Well, you'll just have to wait until I think it up! Review! Almost forgot this damn quote again, lol:

"You're a frightening young man, do you know that? Despite having the look of a loser, you continue to believe in possibility."

a)Spiral of Destiny

b)Overture

c)The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting

d)Day of the Defeated

Good luck!


	24. Promise Me

This may be a short chappy due to the fact that I've got a bigillion fics to update and homework to do. I dunno, I may get carried away with it like I usually do...either way, enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yep yep yep, he did! Heh, it'll do something to one of them, I'm sure of that. I think Eyes may tell Ayumu something that Kanone probably doesn't want him knowing (of course he's keeping secrets!). Kiyotaka is a strange one, I'll admit to that. I wonder why he chose now of all times to show up, right before everything happens...wonder why he didn't try to get to Ayumu earlier? Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Lol, not this time...

Kanone: It's true...I do love penis.

Eyes: Really, then why are you on top all the time?

Kanone:...I mean, I love...I love you, dear.

Kalelle: That brings up an interesting question. If the guy's always on top and never gives blow jobs, is he really gay?

Me: We've definitely covered this topic before. Yes, he is gay.

Ayumu: I don't know. Sometimes I wonder about Kalelle.

Kalelle: I wonder about your face, too, but I never say anything...

Kanone: That was...a _really_ bad come back.

Kalelle: You're a really bad come back!

Me: Now you're just not making any sense...(sigh) not that you ever do...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiyotaka glanced to his younger brother once more, "Ayumu...If you choose to stay with them, all of them, their fate will become yours."

Ayumu nodded, "I'm aware of that." What he didn't tell Kiyotaka was that he had already changed thier fates to a degree, and he wasn't stopping there. If he was to share the Blade Children's fate, then so be it.

Kiyotaka glared at the younger one, "Fine, then. I've tried to guide you, Ayumu, but it appears that you've become too lost to see that."

"You know, you sound a lot like Kanzaka." Ayumu informed him, "And he's dead now."

Without another word, Kiyotaka disappeared into the shadows, _"What you don't know is that I am not like Kanzaka. I am not a Hunter, and I will not die. Good riddance, Little Narumi."_

Ayumu sighed, relieved to be rid of his brother, _"After all this time I spent searching for him, all my efforts, I couldn't be more happy to see him go."_ Focusing only on getting to Kanone, Ayumu completely ignored Eyes and headed off.

"Little Narumi." the brittish accent stopped him in his tracks, "I must discuss something with you."

"I need to get to Kanone's." Ayumu told the silver-haired teen, "Can it wait?"

"Kanone is the one we need to discuss." Eyes informed him.

_"Of course."_ Ayumu thought; what else would Eyes have to talk to him about? The brunette turned to the older boy, "What about Kanone?"

"I need you to make me a promise." Eyes continued.

"A promise?" Ayumu repeated, unsure of what he could possibly promise to Eyes. Especially concerning Kanone.

"Watch Kanone when I cannot." Eyes said, "Something he told me leads me to believe that he will hurt himself."

"What? What did he say?" Ayumu asked, slightly alarmed.

"A promise I made to him a long time ago to protect him." Eyes recalled, "Kanone is the thing most important to me, and I wish for nothing more than to protect him. He says, though, that I will try to stop him from what he will do."

Ayumu swallowed hard, "Why, though? Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know." Eyes confessed. He had thought long and hard on the subject, but could find no motivation.

"When? Do you know what would trigger it?"

Eyes shook his head, "No." He hated not knowing things, and Kanone was always the one thing he couldn't figure out. It seemed that even if Kanone had changed, Eyes had not.

Ayumu slowly nodded his head, "I'll watch him. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."

Eyes looked up to Ayumu, a greatful look in his azure orbs, "Thank you." he whispered, the words barely reaching Ayumu's ears.

A small smile covered Ayumu's lips, "You're not the only one who cares about him." Eyes nodded briefly and Ayumu glanced down at his watch, "I've got to go. I'll call you if anything happens." Eyes agreed and Ayumu turned and ran off, thoughts running through his head a million miles a second. All of them focused on Kanone and why he would do a thing like that. He understood Eyes' words perfectly; Kanone was going to kill himself. Ayumu knew he wouldn't let such a thing happen, but there was that little nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he might not be able to stop it. When Kanone wanted something, he always got it.

_"Eyes."_ Kanone thought. That's who he still had to see. He wanted to know what Eyes had figured out, and what he was planning to do about it. Of course, reaching Eyes' door, Kanone knocked only to recieve no answer. Kanone cursed his timing, but knew there would be plenty of time before anything happened to talk to the younger Blade Children. Completely unaware of the recent events that had taken place, Kanone returned to his own home to await Ayumu.

"Of course he's not home." Ayumu muttered, searching his pockets for the key he knew he had. Or thought he had, "Damn." he cursed, _"Now I've got to wait out here in the cold for who knows how long until he gets back?" _The night was going from bad to worse, and he only hoped Kanone wasn't off doing something he shouldn't.

"Looking for this?" came the southern accent Ayumu loved so much.

Ayumu turned to face Kanone and smirked, "That would help." he admitted. He moved aside to let Kanone unlock the door, "Where were you?" he asked as he followed Kanone into the warmth of the apartment.

"Just taking care of some last minute business." Kanone told him.

"What kind of business? Like letting Madoka go?" Ayumu questioned.

Kanone turned to him, smirked, "Ah, so she did find you?"

"What did you tell her?" Ayumu demanded, "She was really upset when she talked to me and then just ran off."

Kanone cocked his head to the side, "I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true, only that we're together. What, were you trying to keep it a secret from her?"

"Kind of." Ayumu admitted, "She's not exactly your biggest fan, though I can't blame her."

Kanone laughed, "Alright, perhaps I said too much. So, she ran off, you say?"

"I guess she just went home, but I don't know..." Ayumu trailed off, thinking of all the possibilities. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

Kanone saw Ayumu's slightly depressed mood and pulled him close in a tight hug, "She'll be fine." he promised, "Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" Ayumu wondered, pulling back slightly to look at Kanone. When the older one gave no answer, he sighed, "Maybe you're right. She does overreact a lot..."

Kanone smiled softly, "There you go."

"What if..." Ayumu's paranoia was cut off by Kanone's lips pressing to his and the Blade Child's tounge slipping inside his mouth. Ayumu sighed into the kiss and pushed Madoka to the back of his mind for a minute. Of course, as soon as he did that Kiyotaka and Eyes pushed their way foward. Ayumu broke the kiss and looked up at Kanone, "Kiyotaka approached me earlier."

Kanone's eyes widened slightly, "He did?" he asked, hesitantly.

Ayumu nodded, "He tried to convince me that I was blind to follow you; that your fate would become mine if I stayed with you."

"You don't carry our curse, Ayumu, no matter how close you get to any of us. Your fate is, and always will be, your own."

The chocolate-haired boy smiled up at Kanone, "Thanks."

Kanone returned the smile and gave Ayumu a quick kiss, "Did I miss anything else?"

The younger one's mind quickly floated to Eyes' decision to join them in their fight against the Rebels, but he decided to save that until later. With everything that Eyes had told him, Ayumu wanted a few cards up his sleeve. Instead, he just grinned, "Yeah, the fact that I'm horny as hell."

Kanone laughed, "You and me both, dear." he said, grabbing Ayumu's hand and dragging him into their bedroom.

Kanone rolled onto his back, sighing in contentment, "That helped." he commented.

Ayumu snuggled up to him as he always did, "Mm-hmm." he agreed, tiredly, yawning to prove his point.

Kanone chuckled and closed his eyes as well, "Goodnight." he said, burrying his face in Ayumu's mass of brown hair, "I love you."

"Mm, love you, too." Ayumu replied, falling asleep as the words were out of his mouth.

Kanone was on the brink of sleep when his phone rang. He cursed whoever had the mind to call him when he was trying to sleep, but flipped his phone open nonetheless, "What?"

"The game has begun." said the low voice on the other end. A click sounded and Kanone glared at the phone.

_"Kiyotaka."_ he thought, _"Bastard."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Told you it would be short. I know I say this with all my fics and it has yet to be true, but I think this fic might end soon. At least, everything I have planned will end soon... Well, review! Here's the next quote:

"There's no such thing as god."

a)Overture

b)Only One Wise Action

c)Relentless Rain

d)Spiral of Destiny


	25. Choose Me

Finally, things are going to get interesting. Not that they haven't already, but they'll get more interesting and things will happen that move the plot along...scary, I know. Anyhow, enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Lol, yep, it was! I think the worst one for me was wanting the last disc after the fifth one ended... that was hell! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: That he is...hmm, what lemon dost thou speak of? And, ow! Vegetables hurt! (throws apple) Ha! How do you like _them_ apples? Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Rio to Ayumu. The episode was Only One Wise Action.

**Points:** Polaris18:7 (7 bonus points)

Red Kitsune Flames:4 (5 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone had tried to go to sleep that night, but Kiyotaka's words loomed in his head, _"The game has begun..."_ he thought. No other information was given, but Kanone supposed he needed to watch his back more now. The first thing he needed to do was get in contact with Polaris and the other Hunters. They would be useful to hold off the Rebels while Kanone went after Kiyotaka himself. He glanced to Ayumu, who had the luxury of obliviousness. He smirked at the sleeping boy, but that smirk was soon covered by a frown as thought once again raced through his head. He was honestly intrigued to see how it would all turn out, but nervous as well. Would Ayumu betray him and hesitate? If he did...Kanone shook his head; he had thought about it many times and had already made up his mind. It would hurt, sure, but it would be better than losing him.

A soft sigh escaped the chocolate-haired boy's mouth, and Kanone smiled faintly, _"Ayumu, even if it comes down to it and you do hesitate...I will always love you."_ Certainly, what he had planned didn't mean he didn't love Ayumu. If anything, it only proved his love of the boy more. He idly wondered if he was going about this all wrong, and if it would only hurt him more than losing him. He couldn't hesitate in his decision, though, he knew that. If he did, then that would surely be the end of everything.

Ayumu woke up to olive-green eyes staring down at him. He blinked a couple times then smiled at the Blade Child, "Didn't you sleep?" he asked, covering his yawn with a hand.

Kanone chuckled, "Not exactly." he replied, leaning down to kiss Ayumu, "I got a rather disturbing call last night."

"Hmm?" Ayumu asked, looking up at Kanone, "What kind of call?"

"From Kiyotaka." Kanone informed him, "Apparently the game has begun."

Ayumu paled slightly at this, "So...now what?" he wondered.

Kanone sighed, "Honestly, I'm not sure." he said, laughing a little, "Here I was, waiting for it to start, and now that it has, I'm not entirely sure I know the rules."

"Rules?" Ayumu repeated, "Since when have there been rules?"

Kanone frowned slightly, "Well, there's always rules to every game, as vague or detailed as they may be. If you don't have rules, how do you know what game you're playing?"

"So, you don't know what game we're playing?" Ayumu clarified, really wishing Kanone would stop talking in riddles for once. It was a bit confusing and very annoying.

"I do know what game, just not what variation." Ayumu sighed at this, giving up on understanding the warped boy. Kanone laughed at the distressed sound, "I simply don't know what he's planning is all. Usually when someone starts a game they state the rules. Kiyotaka did not."

"Why, though?" Ayumu wondered, "Would he really need that kind of advantgae against you?"

Kanone smirked at the thought, "I doubt it. Kiyotaka always has something up his sleeve, but luckily I do as well."

"What do you have?" Ayumu asked.

Kanone smiled, a little evily, "Why, I have you, dear."

"Where is he?" Madoka demanded. She was getting tired of following this guy around, and also getting very suspicious.

The man simply grinned, "We're not too far now." he assured her, turning out from yet another alley onto a street. A few moments later, they approached a large building and walked through the door.

"Kiyotaka's...here?" Madoka asked, unbelieving that her husband would be held up in such a run down place. People who stayed here were usually desperate men that were hiding from someone; not a person Madoka would have ever believed Kiyotaka to be.

"The basement's a lot nicer." the Rebel told her, "Just a safety measure to make people believe no one lives here."

"You live here?" came the next question.

The Rebel just laughed, "Well, it's not like we can be out and about a lot, especially Kiyotaka; not with Kanone everywhere we turn."

The two made their way down to the basement via the elevator, which seemed to work fine contrary to what the condition of the upstairs led Madoka to believe. She supposed it made sense, though, to keep their presence a secret. Another thought then entered her head, "How long has Kiyotaka been here?" she asked.

"The entire time." was her answer, "He's only now had the resources to make the appropriate arrangements, though, so he can take down Kanone once and for all."

"Take him down...you mean he's going to kill him?"

The Rebel looked at Madoka with a funny look on his face, "Of course. If we have the chance to destroy that monster, then we will take it without hesitation."

"So...is it just Kanone you're after? What about the other Blade Children, and Ayumu?" she said her brother-in-law's name softly, as if not wanting to hear what they had in store for him.

"Kiyotaka's only goal is to destroy Kanone. Once he has accomplished this goal, I can only imagine he will return to his normale life once again. The rest of us...we'll be weak without Kiyotaka, I'm not afraid to admit, but we cannot simply give up on our hope of ridding the world of the Blade Children."

"And Ayumu?" Madoka asked, her voice wavering the slightest bit.

"Ayumu Narumi...he has become a problem for us and has proved that he won't take the Blade Children's fate lying down. He's attempting to change it, a foolish idea, and it will only end in disaster for him."

"Do you really think Kiyotaka would let that happen?" Madoka demanded, "Ayumu is his brother, he won't just stand by and let you kill him."

"Ayumu is not our concern. If he gets in the way, then he will have to be eliminated, that is how we deal with problems. If he doesn't understand this, then that is his problem for being a fool."

"How are you so convinced Ayumu will simply die?" she asked, "He's stronger than you're giving him credit for."

The Rebel simply smirked, "We'll see." he said, and led her into a fairly large room that smelled of irises. Madoka smiled faintly at the familar scent as she entered the room. She turned to the Rebel to ask him what they were doing here since she saw Kiyotaka no where, but she turned only in time to see him close the door.

"Madoka." said a voice from somewhere in the shadows; a very familar voice. Even after all this time, Madoka could still hear Kiyotaka's words looming in her head. Now that voice was right in front of her, and the only thing Madoka could feel was fear. She was afraid of Kiyotaka, as much as she believed in and loved him, she was terrified to see him again. Not necessarily afraid of the man himself, but of the answers he would give to all the questions she had for him.

Taking a step foward, Madoka took a deep breath, "Kiyotaka?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but she honestly could think of nothing better to say.

That deep chuckle the man always seemed to carry with him resounded off the walls of the room as Madoka heard footsteps approaching her from the side. She turned her head to see Kiyotaka emerge from the shadows, not at all where she thought he would be. A small grin crossed his face as he looked upon his wife, "It's been a while." he observed.

With those words, all of Madoka's fears washed away and she wanted nothing more than to stay here forever. Kiyotaka, the one she had been searching for longer than she had been with him, the one she had pledged her heart and soul to then disappeared without a trace; Kiyotaka was here now, and she was damned if she was going to let him go again. Following her heart, she ran the short distance between them and pulled him to her in a tight hug, burrying her face in his chest, finding he smelled exactly as she remembered. Memories came flodding back and she smiled faintly at feeling him near her again.

They had never been a close, intimate couple, never doing more than holding hands in public. Of course, when they were in private, Kiyotaka was a completely different person. He wasn't his usual sarcastic, distant, all-knowing self, but a more gentle, caring Kiyotaka. It had been a bit unnerving the first time they were alone together, and Madoka didn't know what to make of the change in attitude. She grew used to it, though, and even looked foward to the times they were together. Of course, soon after she had grown accustomed to the intimate parts of their relationship, Kiyotaka vanished.

Composing herself, Madoka stepped back and looked up into Kiyotaka's eyes, which held a slight smirk in them. Nothing about him had changed, as far as she could see besides the fact that he had gotten a bit taller than the last time she'd seen him. She couldn't help the few tears that escaped to slide down her cheeks and said the only thing that came to mind, "I missed you." she whispered.

Kiyotaka's grin turned into a true smile, one that was very rare. He the back of his hand across her cheek, wiping away the tears, "You've grown into a lovely woman." he told her, "I trust you've been well?"

Madoka wanted to laugh at him for that question, to scream at him at the least, but she did neither. Instead, she just shook her head, "It's been hard without you." she admitted, "I never thought I was going to see you again..."

"And how has Ayumu been?" Kiyotaka asked, knowing full well how Ayumu was and what he was up to.

"He's been following in your footsteps, just as you said he would." she told him, "It scares me sometimes when he doesn't come home; I think he'll end up like you do, leaving and never coming back."

"Ayumu is too far gone to leave now." he said, "He's too involved to just disappear as I did."

Madoka looked up at her husband, slightly confused, "What do you mean? What do you know?" she asked, reverting back to her old self quickly.

Kiyotaka chuckled once more, "Everything." he told her, "Before I fill you in, though, I want you to make me a promise."

"What?" Madoka asked, ready and willing. She had lost Kiyotaka once, and wouldn't do anything to push him away again. Whatever he asked of her, she would do.

"I'm sure you know by now that Ayumu has allied himself with Kanone Hilbert." Madoka nodded, flinching and glaring both at the name. Kiyotaka lost his grin and frowned a little, as if unsure whether or not to speak his next words, "Madoka, at the end of all things, if Ayumu will not listen to reason and continues to follow Kanone, do not betray me. Stay with me through it all, until the end."

Madoka thought over Kiyotaka's words, knowing exactly what he was asking her to do. Forget about Ayumu, stay with him no matter the cost, "You'll give him up?" she asked, "You'll let him go, you won't fight for him?"

"Ayumu is blind to the truth, and nothing I can do will open his eyes." Kiyotaka locked his gaze with Madoka's to make sure she heard these next words, "Let him become dead to us, Madoka. Let him disappear."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, so what will Madoka do now? Will she stay with Kiyotaka or go back to Ayumu? And what did Kanone mean when he had Ayumu as a trick up his sleeve? He's still planning something...(thinks about plan) That boy's messed up.

"For as long as any of us can remember, we've been told we have borne a cursed fate from the moment of our briths. That we must not be allowed even to exist. And now we garner new sins. Never once betraying those dark whispers."

a)Spiral of Destiny

b)Whispering Shadows

c)Relentless Rain

d)Only One Wise Action

This quote gives me chills...I love it! Good luck!


	26. Believe In Me

It's getting close to the end, I can't wait! The last chapter is going to be great...well, at least what I currently have planned for the last chappy will be great (planned in my head only, don't worry, I'm not organized or anything like that). Huh, I'm actually pretty glad I continued this...who asked me to do that again? (checks back) MoonExpression! She's the reason I continued, so thank her. Kind of like what alpha2nd did with HoTwB...by the way, wtf is she (the 'w' stands for 'where' in this particular instance instead of the usual 'what')? I haven't heard anything from her in so long...I don't suppose anyone knows why? Hmm...well, enjoy!

Polaris18: What, you expected Kiyotaka to be nice? Since when has Kiyotaka ever been nice? (glances to HoTwB and Trapped) definitely _not_ nice. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: That he is. He probably just knows...things that you don't. Hmm...I'm not entirely sure she's going to hurt him, per say, but...it's confusing. It'll (hopefully) make sense by the time this is all over. Nope, not Kousuke...Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to Rio. The episode was Whispering Shadows.

**Points:** Polaris18:8 (2 bonus points)

Red Kitsune Flames:5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Kanone and Ayumu officially woke up, they got showered and dressed. Ayumu made breakfast and the two sat down to eat, thinking about the game that Kiyotaka had begun, "I need to talk to Eyes." Kanone stated, _"Polaris as well."_ he commented to himself.

Ayumu looked up at Kanone at the mention of the pianist's name, "What for?" he asked.

Olive-green eyes snapped up to meet Ayumu's knowing ones, as if he hadn't realized he said that out loud, "Nothing too important." he said, "Just some last minute house cleaning."

Ayumu knew Kanone was lying, at least partially. He wondered briefly if he should tell Kanone about Eyes' switch to their side, but decided against it. If Eyes really wanted Kanone to know, he could tell him himself. Sighing, he sat back and stared at his food, "I need to find Madoka." he said, almost unconsciously, "And talk to the other Blade Children; make sure they know what's going on."

Kanone looked up, slightly interested, "So, they're playing as well?"

The chocolate haired boy nodded, "As far as I know. Why wouldn't they?"

Kanone shrugged, "If it were me in their position, I'd sit back and watch everything unfold before I made my move. Either way, in the end, they'll be better off."

"How do you figure?"

"Regardless of whether I live or die, after everything is all said and done, it won't be likely that Kiyotaka will continue to ally himself with the Rebels. Without him, they'll fall apart, and the Blade Children will have nothing to worry about."

Ayumu supposed that made sense, "Still, they won't sit back while others fight for their fate."

The Blade Child laughed at this, "Fight for their fight? I'm doing no such thing. I'm fighting only for myself; I needn't rely on others to change my destiny."

"It won't make you any less of a person to accept someone else's help, you know." Ayumu informed his boyfriend, standing to take his plate to the sink.

Kanone followed suit, smiling, "I know that as well as you know I'll do no such thing." he whispered into Ayumu's ear before kissing it.

Ayumu let out a shuttery breath before turning to face Kanone and put his dishes in the sink, "Things would be so much simpler if you would." he pointed out.

The older one frowned at how true that statement was, but covered it up with a smile as Ayumu turned back to him, "Things would be just as simple if everyone would admit defeat to me as well." he objected in a tone not nearly as confident as his words sounded.

"You know that's not true." Ayumu told him, leaning into his arms.

The frown returned, "Despite what may or may not be true, knowing it will change nothing now. The only thing I would accomplish is showing self-doubt, which I cannot risk right now."

That sentence caused Ayumu to mimick the frown. It showed more about Kanone's insecurities and weaknesses than any confession he had ever heard from the Blade Child. Ayumu slowly turned Kanone's face towards his and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Then believe in yourself." he whispered. The last thing he wanted was Kanone to fail because he had self-doubt.

Smiling lightly, Kanone returned the kiss, "I always do." he replied, then broke out of the embrace, "I need to get going."

Ayumu nodded, "I do, too." Kanone nodded as well, placing a heated kiss on Ayumu's lips before turning and exiting the apartment. The latter sighed to himself, _"First thiings first."_ he thought, _"I need to find Madoka."_

Kanone opted for Polaris' first since he was a bit nervous about seeing Eyes. He knew the younger one had figured at least part of what he had planned out, and also knew exactly how he would react. He would stop him, or at least try to. Though, in the end, he would realize his flaw too late. Before he knew it, his feet had led him to the silver-haired girl's place and he knocked on the door a few times. He heard her shout to hold on and smirked as the sound of footsteps neared the door. It opened to expose a wet-haired girl in nothing but a towel. Kanone chuckled and looked her up and down, "If only I were straight."

Polaris blushed slightly, "Sorry." she said, quickly, moving to let him in.

"For what?" Kanone wondered, closing the door behind him.

The silver head shook a few times, "Uh, nothing. Hold on a minute." Kanone said nothing else, but took a seat in her living room to wait for her. Finally, she reemerged, dressed and with combed hair, "Alright." she said, taking a seat across from Kanone, "So, has something happened?"

Kanone nodded, "Apparently a lot." Polaris looked at him, interested, "Ayumu informed me that he had a run-in with Kiyotaka."

"Kiyotaka?" Polaris repeated, eyes widening the slightest bit.

Kanone nodded, "I received a call from him last night as well. It seems the game has begun."

The younger Blade Child swallowed hard, "So, what now?"

"Now..." Kanone trailed off, "Now, we fight." He looked to Polaris, "Make sure you're prepared."

She hesitated before nodding, "I haven't forgotten anything you've taught me."

A smile crossed the elder's lips before he stood, "Then we shouldn't have a problem. I'll contact you soon." he promised.

Polaris bit her bottom lip, "Kanone?"

He paused and turned, gasping as a silver-haired girl pulled him into a tight hug, "Polaris?" he asked.

"I...I can't lose you." she whispered, "You're all I have now, and I can't lose you."

Kanone smiled faintly as he returned the hug, "You won't, I promise."

She looked up to him, fear and uncertainty in her eyes, "How can you be so sure? How can you make a promise like that?"

"Because." he told her, kissing the tip of her nose, "I'm completely confident that I will come out of this victorious."

" 'Don't be overconfident in your abilities. Even if you are the best, there's always room for error.' Isn't that what you told me?"

Kanone nodded, impressed that she had listened so intently to everything he said, "It's true, but even though I may be overconfident, so is Kiyotaka. I know for a fact that he is underestimating me as well."

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked, confused.

The brunette grinned, "Because, my dear, I do not fear Kiyotaka Narumi."

"Madoka?" Ayumu called, entering his own apartment. It felt like it had been months since he had last been here, yet everything looked the same. That meant one of three things; either Madoka had learned to clean up after herself, it really hadn't been all that long since he'd been home to clean, or the last possibility that he didn't even want to consider: Madoka hadn't been home to make a mess. Of course, with the way his luck was going, the third option was not only likely, but probable. He searched the house to confirm his suspicions of Madoka being gone, _"If anything happened to her."_ he thought, clenching his fists. He would never forgive himself if she was hurt because of him.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Soon enough, a cheery voice answered, "Ayumu?"

"Have you seen Madoka?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hiyono thought back, "No, not after she left. Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing." he lied, "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" Hiyono stopped him.

"What?"

"Something did happen, Ayumu, what is it?"

"I told you, it's nothing you need to worry about." It wasn't that he didn't want Hiyono knowing, but that he wanted to protect her. He couldn't have her getting caught up in all of this and putting herself in danger; she had given him enough as it was. Before she could object again, he closed his phone, _"Hiyono."_ he thought, _"You don't need to worry about me."_

On the other end, Hiyono was doing just that, _"I know he's only trying to protect me, but he can't do it all by himself."_ she thought, desperately wishing he would let her help him, _"Ayumu, be careful."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay then. Next chappy Kanone will talk to Eyes (won't that be fun), Ayumu will talk to the rest of the Blade Children (maybe not as much fun), and Madoka will make her decision about what Kiyotaka asked her to promise him (somewhere in the middle of funness). So, yeah, review!

"Why are you throwing away the strength I've given you? Why can't you see what I've done?"

a)Relentless Rain

b)Manor of Death

c)Only One Wise Action

d) Dry Eyes

Good luck!


	27. Care For Me

Hmm, to tell you or not to tell you...I think I won't, but I'll tell you this: pay attention to Eyes and Kanone's conversation _very_ closely and you might notice something interesting about what Kanone tells him. That's the only clue I'm going to give you! With that said, enjoy!

Polaris18: Yes, yes, you're in the story, lol. Aw, who said you're not nice? No, seriously, who said it? Was it Kanone? That ass has been acting up lately...Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Eh, it might not have been the best chappy, but I promise you'll love the end! Well, it'll be a suprise at least, I don't know if you'll like it or not..it's actually kind of sad...anyway, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and Polaris is giving you her points for this quote since she already won a game in one of my other fics.

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to Eyes. The episode was Dry Eyes.

**Points:** Polaris18:8 (2 bonus points)

Red Kitsune Flames:7 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The brown-haired Blade Child sighed as he stood outside of his ex's apartment, looking up to the room he knew was Eyes'. He thought over how much they had grown apart, and how much they had changed. Kanone knew he had changed the most; back when he and Eyes were still together, he would have never done something this rash. He would have never gone against Eyes like this, and he most certainly would have never considered the other one his enemy. Things changed, though, and Kanone knew this better than anyone. Even Eyes hadn't changed that much, he still loved Kanone and was holidng true to his promises. When was the last time that Kanone had done something that proved his love to Eyes, when was the last time he had cried for him? A faint smile crossed his lips as he realized exactly when that time was, the first time he had told Eyes he loved him, even if he hadn't said the exact words.

_Flashback (maybe the last one...who knows?)_

_A small pant left the silver-haired boy's mouth as he gripped Kanone's neck, pulling him closer, "Kanone." he whispered. The older one knew exactly what he was asking for and obliged, happily, driving himself into the small body underneath him. A low moan sounded from the younger one's mouth as he climaxed, spreading his essence onto their stomachs. His muscles spasmed, clenching around Kanone's member and sending the older one over the edge. Kanone moaned louder than Eyes did when he came, which was to be expected. The entire time they were together, Kanone had been more vocal about it. _

_The latter collapsed on top of the younger one, kissing his neck and sighing softly, contently. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss that the younger one eagerly returned, wrapping his arms around Kanone's neck. As the parted, trusting, loving blue eyes glanced up at him, "I love you." Eyes said, his voice barely a whisper._

_Kanone looked down at him, at his perfect, blue eyes that were waiting for a reply; waiting for something that would never come. Kanone had long ago decided he was in love with Eyes, and they both knew he was, but he could never bring himself to say the words. It was quite ironic that the ice prince that was his boyfriend could utter the words so carelessly, so freely, yet he couldn't manage to even think them let alone say them. _

_What made the situation even worse was that this was the first time Eyes had ever told him he loved him, so of course he didn't know not to expect Kanone to say it back. In fact, it seemed the realization that Kanone wasn't going to say anything at all was only now sinking in. Of course, the first time he said these words had to be right after they had slept together for the first time, right after he had officially given Kanone everything that he could. Blue eyes averted to the side as he realized that Kanone wasn't going to tell him he loved him as well. And what else could he translate that as other than Kanone didn't love him and only wanted him for his body? Eyes knew it was ridiculous to think something like that, he and Kanone had been together too long as both friends and lovers to think that Kanone could feel anything towards him _except_ love. Still, his fears were getting to him; fears that Kanone would simply laugh at him for saying such a thing and leave right then and there. _

_These fears were also the reason he jumped slightly when Kanone rolled over to his own portion of the bed; the reason he immediately followed him with his own body, clinging to him slightly and resting his head on the well-built chest. Even though he was only 15, Kanone was already slightly muscular, nothing like the other boys, including Eyes himself. Kanone wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his soft, silver hair, nuzzling it softly. He thought of saying something, maybe even apologizing, _anything_ so that Eyes knew how he truly felt, but dismissed that idea. Eyes knew that Kanone loved him, he had to. _

_"Eyes?" Kanone found himself saying, though he wasn't sure why. What was he going to say when the younger one glanced up to him with hopeful eyes? What kind of response could he give that questioning gaze, asking him, almost begging him, to say that he felt the same way. _

_"Yes?" came the soft, brittish accent. There they were; those beautiful, azure orbs that Kanone loved so much, peering up at him. They held a certain amount of hesitation, as if the boy they belonged to already knew that Kanone hadn't meant to say anything and had nothing to tell him. He frowned at this realization and at Kanone saying nothing else, and laid his head back down on the older one's chest, "Goodnight." he said, saving the other boy from having to say anything._

_Kanone looked down at the silver head of his boyfriend, and felt endless pity for him, "Goodnight." he whispered. He knew Eyes wouldn't cry like anyone else would in that situation, he just took the lack of answer in stride, not getting upset with Kanone or yelling at him. Kanone felt tears burning his eyes as he blinked them away hastily; he didn't need to be crying, not now. _

_Once he got himself back under control, Eyes glanced up to him, "Kanone..." he trailed off before looking away for a moment then back up to the patiently waiting face of his lover, "Regardless of what you feel towards me, I'll always love you; I promise." _

_Kanone wondered if they had entered a parallel universe somehow where Eyes was the one constantly explaining his feelings and Kanone was the closed-off one that never hinted at having such a thing as emotions. Right now he felt like the heartless bastard he must have seemed like, but still couldn't bring himself to say those three words. It would make everything so much simpler, but everytime he tried to say it, he stopped and hesitated. He thought back over what Eyes had just said, and knew he had to say _something_; staying silent wasn't an option. _

_Kanone nuzzled the soft head once more, breathing in his boyfriend's scent, "And regardless of what I say, you'll always know how I feel." he replied, hoping that was good enough._

_Eyes looked up to him, searching his eyes for any hidden deciet. Finding none, he allowed a sliver of a smile to grace his lips, "I know." he assured Kanone. In those few words, Kanone had, in his own way, told Eyes that he loved him. That was good enough for him, at least for now._

_End Flashback_

That night had been so long ago, but Kanone remembered every moment of it. It was the first time he and Eyes had ever slept together; of course he remembered it. He looked up to the room again, and realized that it was getting late. If he was going to go through with this, he had to do it now. Soon enough, he was in front of Eyes' door and, after taking a deep breath, he knocked twice. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal the silver-haired boy himself. He looked only slightly suprised to see Kanone since he had been half expecting him for a while. Without a word, he moved to let the older Blade Child in and closed the door behind him.

Once seated, Eyes looked to Kanone, waiting for an explanation of why he was there, even though he already knew. It was the only likely reason why Kanone would visit him at a time like this. After a few moments of silence, Kanone finally spoke up, "How have you been?" he asked. It wasn't just a question to break the ice since questions like those went no where with the silver-hiared boy. No, it was a way of asking Eyes all the things he wanted to without actually doing so.

Eyes studied Kanone's face for a while, thankful that he didn't have one of those smiles plastered on it. If he had, Eyes would most likely not have even let him in, "I can't allow you to do this, Kanone." he said in a soft, yet stern voice.

Kanone smirked at how typical it was of the younger one to get straight to the point; he had never been one for small talk. His smirk soon faded into a frown as he thought over the words, "Are you so sure you know what I'm doing?" he asked.

"Don't I always?" Eyes shot back, wondering if Kanone was truly intending on questioning him. He then remembered who he was talking to, and realized that he was indeed doubting him.

Now, Kanone smiled, though it was more of a sad smile than anything, "You used to." he replied, "Not anymore, though, you don't."

"Why do you insist on hurting yourself and those around you?" he wondered. If Kanone was being honest with him, then he had to reconsider his actions.

Kanone frowned at the question, "I've done nothing but try keep the ones I hold dear close." he told Eyes, "I'm doing nothing different." he added, hoping that hadn't been too big of a clue. He didn't need Eyes knowing what he had up his sleeve, not if things didn't pan out like he expected them to.

Blue orbs narrowed slightly as Eyes caught on to at least part of what Kanone was talking about, "If your method didn't work in the past, what makes you think it will work now?"

Kanone stood, seeing that he had apparently let on too much, "It didn't work before because I was dealing with you." he whispered, "Ayumu is not as capable." Having said that, he turned and opened the door. One more glance back at Eyes and a quick, true smile to the boy, and Kanone was gone.

The gesture had left Eyes wary of the brunette, but he turned his attention back to their conversation, _"Ayumu is not as capable?"_ he thought, _"What if you're underestimating him, Kanone?"_ He sighed, standing and donning his coat, _"What do you have planned?"_ he thought once more before heading out.

"Damn it." Kousuke muttered, reaching for his phone and flipping it open, "What?"

"Hello to you, too." Ayumu muttered.

"It's Little Narumi." Kousuke told a questioning Rio, then turned his attention back to said boy, "Did something happen?" he asked.

"Yeah." was the short reply he recieved, "I'm heading over there now, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright." Kousuke agreed and hung up, turning to Rio and Ryoko, relaying Ayumu's message to the girls.

"Do you think everything went okay with Kanone?" Rio asked. She had told Ryoko and Kousuke what had happened as soon as they got home, and they both agreed that it would be for the best if Ayumu made peace with Kanone, if only for the time being.

"I don't know." Kousuke admitted, "I suppose we can only hope so."

The two girls nodded in agreement, and the three stayed mostly in silence until a knock sounded on the door, "I'll get it!" Rio exclaimed, jumping up. Pulling the door open, she smiled at the brunette on the other side, "Hi, Ayumu!" she greeted the teen.

"Hi, Rio." he said, then followed her into the living room where Kousuke and Ryoko were waiting for them. He nodded to each of them as a greeting, and sat down.

After a moment of silence, Rio spoke up, "So, Ayumu, how did everything go with Kanone?" The other two Blade Children looked up in interest at his answer.

"Fine." he said, blushing slightly as he remembered exactly how well 'fine' that night had ended, "Have any of you been in touch with Eyes?" he wondered.

The three traded glances and all shook their heads in unison, "Why?" Ryoko asked. Ayumu then proceeded to explain everything he knew to the three. He told them that Kanone had let Madoka go, but she was now missing once again, that Eyes had officially joined the fight, that Kiyotaka had begun the game, and that Eyes believed Kanone was planning on killing himself.

The last bit startled the three, and Kousuke intejected, "Why the hell would he do that?" he demanded.

"Maybe if he fails." Rio suggested, "It would be too much to take."

"That doesn't seem at all like Kanone, though." Kousuke pointed out, "He wouldn't just kill himself because he failed. Kanone always told us that suicide was the easy way out, that only cowards killed themselves."

Ayumu frowned at hearing this, "You're right, that doesn't sound like Kanone at all." he agreed.

"Maybe Eyes was wrong?" Rio suggested, half-heartedly. None of the Blade Children nor Ayumu had ever known Eyes to be mistaken about nearly anything, especially something such as this. To make a claim that serious, he would have to have either some sort of proof or complete belief that that was what Kanone was planning. Still, would Kanone do something that was so far-fetched, at least for him?

No one objected to or agreed with the statement, and the four sat there, trading glances until the non-Blade Child finally stood up, "Where are you going?" Rio wondered.

Ayumu sighed, "I need to check back at my place and see if Madoka's come home yet." he told them, "I'll keep in touch, though, and let you know if anything else comes up."

The three nodded, and Ayumu turned to leave, "Ayumu!" Rio stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah?" the brunette asked, turning back around.

Rio hesitated, but Kousuke spoke the words he knew were on each of their minds, "Be careful."

Ayumu was tired of hearing those two words come out of everyone's mouth, but he supposed it was only because they care about him, so he nodded, "I will be." he promised, and walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I think this chappy's long enough, so I'll save Madoka and Kiyotaka for the next chappy. After I get done with them I _think_ it might be time to start the final game. I know how exciting that is for all of you (yes, that was sarcasm). Eh, who knows, it might be exciting...Anyway, review!

"It might be small, but you fear this miniscule light."

a)All Things That Are Possible To You

b)Relentless Rain

c)The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting

d)Spiral of Destiny

Good Luck!


	28. Be With Me

Let's see...30 chapters sound good for this fic? Who knows, I'm not going to try and end it at any certain chapter, but I think 30 sounds good. I'm going to _try_ and end it as I had planned, but...(glances to every fic I've ever written)...yeah...that hasn't gone so well in the past. Heh, enjoy!

Polaris18: Why do I have the feeling you're only reading this fic anymore because your character is in it? That's not very nice, you know, giving me false hope that you're interested in the actual story...(pouts). Thanks for reviewing.

Red Kitsune Flames: I love flashbacks, I can't help it. I know I've said that about a billion times, but only because it's true. You were close for guessing, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Ayumu to Kanone. The episode was The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting.

**Points:** Polaris18:9 (3 bonus points)

Red Kitsune Flames:7 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madoka, of course, wasn't home. Ayumu sighed as he locked and closed his door; he hadn't really expected her to be there, but he was now officially worried. Not even so much that she was missing, that seemed to happen a lot, but it was that he had no idea where she was, who had taken her, nothing. Whoever had her wasn't even attempting to make contact with him, which also scared him a little since he didn't know what their motives would be. He could only imagine it was one of the Rebels, or maybe even Kiyotaka that had taken her, but _why_...well, he didn't know that. He looked up at the cloudy night sky, _"Madoka,"_ he thought, _"Where are you?"_

_"What should I do?"_ Madoka wondered, sitting on the edge of Kiyotaka's bed, elbows on her knees, head resting on her folded hands. She didn't want to betray Ayumu, but she didn't want to lose Kiyotaka again. She stared at the ground, _"What do I do?"_ She was angry, mostly at herself, for not knowing the answers to these questions. She had searched for Kiyotaka for so long, longer than she had even known him, and she finally had him back. On the other hand, she had put Ayumu through so much, and had been so hard on him for interfering when he may not have even had a choice in the matter. She didn't know these Blade Children, or what they had put Ayumu through, but she knew that he was gone a lot, and sometimes didn't come home. The only one of the Blade Children she had ever met was Kanone, and she knew if all the others were anything like him, then it was amazing that Ayumu was still alive.

She also knew that Ayumu was with Kanone now, though, and she knew the kind of person Kanone was (A/N: Yeah, right.). If he legitimately cared for Ayumu, then there was no way in hell he would hurt him. She sighed, _"_If_ he cares for him."_ she thought. She didn't know what to do, but knew that she had to make her decision soon. Kiyotaka would be back shortly to hear her answer, and she wanted one ready for him, _"Ayumu...Kiyotaka...were those two destined to meet each other head on?"_ she wondered. She remembered back to when Kiyotaka told her that Ayumu might be able to, one day, surpass him. If that day was ever to come, it would be soon.

"Have you made your decision?" came the deep voice of her husband. Madoka jumped slightly, having been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Kiyotaka enter the room.

After thinking over her choice one last time, she nodded, "Yes." she said, standing and walking over to him.

His smirk didn't go unnoticed, not that he had ever tried to hide it, "And?" he asked, a little impatiently.

"I've decided..." Madoka trailed off, _"I'm sorry, Ayumu."_ She looked up to Kiyotaka once more, "I'm staying." Her voice was little more than a whisper, as if the volume and not the words themselves would account for her betrayal. There was no other word for it, either, she was betraying Ayumu. Of course, with the options she had been given, it wasn't as if she could make it through this without betraying _someone_. It was all a question of whom she was more devoted to: Kiyotaka or Ayumu. It hurt to admit that the former still had her heart in his hand, and that she couldn't give him up again after all this time; not of her own free will. She refused to make the same mistake twice, and only hoped that she wasn't doing so, only with the other brother this time.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kiyotaka said, pulling her into an embrace, circling his strong arms around her back, "I missed you." he finally returned the words she had wanted to hear him say for so long.

She looked up at him, a bit more confident in her decision now, "What do you think will happen to Ayumu?" She knew he didn't want to talk about it, and even knew the response he'd give her, but she still had to ask. Kiyotaka simply stared at her, silently telling her to remember the terms if she decided to stay here, _"Ayumu is dead to us now."_ she thought, _"Then why is he still on my mind?"_

"Let's not waste anymore thoughts or worries on a traitor." Kiyotaka suggested, pulling back from the hug, "I'm sure you're starving by now."

As if on cue, Madoka's stomach grumbled to agree readily with his suspicions. He chuckled lightly and turned to walk out of the room. She quickly followed, "I don't suppose you have roast beef?" she asked as she disappeared out the door behind him.

"Kanone?" Ayumu asked, snuggling up to his lover.

"Hmm?" came the reply as an arm wrapped around the brunette, pulling him closer.

"Everything will be okay, right?" Ayumu's voice held a certain degree of hesitation and just the slightest hint of fear that everything really _wouldn't_ be okay.

"Okay? What do you mean?" Kanone played the innocent act a little too much to be believable.

"You know what I mean. Everything will be alright with us, right?"

"With us?" the Blade Child repeated once more, then smiled softly, "Well, Ayumu, that all depends on you."

"What do you mean?" It was now Ayumu's turn to ask the question.

"I mean, whatever you choose in the end will decide whether or not we will make it."

Ayumu frowned at hearing this, "But...what am I supposed to choose?" he wondered, "What path should I take?"

"That's all up to you." Kanone told him.

"I want to stay with you, though." the younger one said in almost a whimper, "I don't want to lose you because of some stupid mistake."

"If you truly want to be with me, then just let your heart guide you and don't hesitate." he said, _"Please, don't hesitate."_ he added in his head. He couldn't bare to think anymore on the subject and could only wait to see what Ayumu did in the end.

(A/N: This next part is for Polaris by request and if I don't do it now, I won't do it ever, so here it is, Polaris, you had best love it!)

Ayumu sighed, leaning on Kanone's chest, "I won't." he promised, though he wasn't sure of his own words. It was just in his nature to hesitate and second-guess himself.

Kanone pulled the worried boy into a heated kiss, and soon enough all of Ayumu's concerns were temporarliy melted away. The latter moaned into the kiss and pulled Kanone closer, reaching a hand to unbutton his shirt. Kanone smirked slightly at the hungry lips devouring his, but soon joined in the mindless making out as Ayumu's hand traveled further south, tugging on his pants. As an inexperienced hand slipped under his boxers, the Blade Child's phone suddenly went off.

Kanone had every intention to ignore it and continue on with his previous plans, but Ayumu pulled his hand out of his pants. Kanone half-glared, half-pouted at him and reached for his phone, "Hello?" he spat, daring whoever was on the other end to say anything to keep him from having sex. Once Kanone had his mind set on getting laid, he got laid.

"Kanone?" a frightened voice asked on the other end, "Are you there?"

The glare softened just the tiniest bit, "What is it?" he asked the Blade Child, annoyed.

"I...can you come over?" she asked, sounding oddly scared. As long as Kanone had known her, Polaris had never sounded this terrified of anything.

"Did something happen?" he wondered, now slightly more concerned and slightly less pissed.

"I had a really terrible nightmare." she whispered, as if ashamed to be telling Kanone this.

The glare resumed in full-force, "You called me because you had a bad dream?" he clarified. It wasn't that he was heartless towards the girl, but honestly, what kind of nightmare could she have had to call him in the middle of the night like this?

"You don't understand." she quickly objected, "It was...I couldn't..." she trailed off, not wanting to speak of the horrors that had plauged her dreams.

Kanone heard the hesitation in her voice, the uncertainty of what she was doing and why she had called him. Everything he heard in her voice was everything he knew Polaris wasn't, and that _was_ a bit terrifying. Sighing, he sat up, "I'll be over in a few minutes." he promised, closing the phone and cutting off her quiet 'thank you'.

Ayumu looked from the phone in Kanone's hand to the boy himself, "What was that about?"

The Blade Child shook his head, "I don't know, but she seems pretty shaken up." he said.

"So...you're going?" he asked, slightly saddened.

Kanone glanced to the fallen face of his lover and frowned as well. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he leaned over and whispered something in Ayumu's ear. The chocolate-haired boy blinked a few times, wondering if his boyfriend had really just suggested that. He looked into the golden eyes for an explanation of which he recieved, "It's a way to kill two birds with one stone." Ayumu shrugged, it wasn't a completely unattractive idea. Though he had yet to see this Polaris girl, he'd heard a lot about her, and if she could pass for Eyes' twin, he was in.

"Let's go." he said, standing up and replacing his shirt for the time being.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of Polaris' door and Kanone knocked a few times, "I get to be in front." he informed Ayumu with a sly smirk to accompany the claim.

"You're making her sound like a car you're calling shotgun to ride." Ayumu said, disapprovingly.

The silver-haired girl opened the door and Kanone grinned, "Shotgun."

"Huh?" Polaris asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. She shook off her confusion and pulled Kanone into a tight hug, "Thanks for coming." she whispered, looking up to him, "I just..." her words were silenced with a mouth covering hers in a suprisingly passionate kiss for Kanone. When they broke a moment later, she was speechless, "Wha...When...Who..." she trailed off once again, looking at Kanone, a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Let's get one thing straight." he whispered into her ear, "You want me, I want to get laid. Since you interrupted me in the process of getting laid, we're now having sex."

Her blue eyes widened at the last statement. She could have figured (and even knew) most of the other things, but the last few words caught her completely off-guard, "What's he doing here?" she wondered, motioning towards Ayumu.

"Ayumu will be joining us." Kanone informed her.

"Joining? What do you...oh." She got his meaning all of a sudden and laughed, nervously, "You know, I'm feeling much better." she lied, "We really don't need to go all out."

"No, no, no, no." Kanone said, chuckling a little, "I don't believe you understand. You drug me out of my bed, ruining any chance I had of sleeping with my boyfriend, and now you must compensate me for that. Besides," he leaned in towards her ear, "you know you want me."

Polaris' heart skipped a beat when he whispered those last five words and found herself, once again, in a liplock with her not-so-secret crush. Before she knew it, nimble hands were sliding her shirt up and the lips that were attached to hers broke off for only a moment to discard the no-longer-needed clothing. A slight moan was heard as Kanone slipped his tounge inside her mouth and massaged her own, baiting it to play.

Ayumu decided that he wanted in on some of the action, and moved behind Polaris, grasping her hips and rubbing his arousal into her ass, moaning. She gasped as Kanone broke the kiss and began rubbing his own erection against her, smiling at Ayumu. The darker-haired boy grinned back and reached around to the front of her pants, slowly pulling her zipper down. Kanone did the rest, sliding her pants the rest of the way down to the floor where she managed to snap out of her daze long enough to kick them aside.

Now, left in only her underwear and bra, Polaris decided it was time for the boys to start stripping. She grinned as she slipped out from in between the two and had to hold back a laugh as they immediately clung to each other, like a couple of magnets. She watched, excitedly as Kanone began to suck on Ayumu's neck and rub himself against his boyfriend. Ayumu moaned slightly, mimicking the motion as he slowly unbuttoned Kanone's shirt for the second time that night. Once the boys were shirtless, Polaris rose back to her feet and made her way behind Kanone, wrapping her arms around his waist and softly massaging the bulge she found in his pants. He bucked into her hand and Ayumu took that moment to step back and watch the sight of Polaris strip Kanone of the rest of his clothes.

Not at all ashamed of being the only one fully naked, Kanone turned and kissed Polaris briefly before turning to Ayumu and pulling him back closer. Ayumu's pants were soon forgotten as they joined Kanone's on the floor. Now that both of the brunettes were completely declothed, they turned their attention to Polaris, Kanone smirking and Ayumu grinning a little. Biting her lip a little nervously, Polaris hesitantly unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. She swallowed hard and looked to the two boys, who were suprisingly not jumping her.

Kanone had to keep himself from laughing as he walked up to her, "We're gay, remember?" he told her. Ayumu nodded in confirmation as he approached her from behind. Polaris briefly wondered why they were doing this if neither of the boys were attracted to her, but pushed those thoughts out of her head as Kanone rid her of the last remaining clothing any of the three had on them. Kanone knew for a fact that Polaris had never been with anyone before, and had warned Ayumu of this before hand, so both of the boys knew that they had to prepare her.

Fortunately for Kanone, seeing the two boys make out and undress each other had excited Polaris and she was wet enough that he had no need for the small bottle of lubricant in his pocket. Fishing it out, he passed it off to Ayumu, who would most certainly have a use for it. Spreading some of the substance onto his fingers, Ayumu pressed a single fingertip against her hole, which she pushed back on and gasped slightly as his finger slid right in. Her eyes widened momentarily before she adjusted to the intrusion and signaled with her hips that she was ready for more. A second finger proved to be of some discomfort, but she shook it off, not wanting to delay the events any more that necessary. She had been far from horny when the two first arrived, but now she was about to say 'screw it, screw me'. Ayumu pushed his final finger up her tight ass and hesitated when a tiny whimper escaped her throat.

Kanone quickly remedied this by placing a chaste kiss on her lips, drawing her attention away from the pain and towards him. His wandering fingers brushing up against her clit didn't hurt, either. In fact, it felt pretty damn good and she moaned her approval when he ran his thumb over a spot that made her toes curl. Plunging two fingers into her, both suprised an excited the silver-haired girl and she quickly decided that enough was enough, "I'm ready." she whispered in Kanone's ear.

That was all the boys needed as they drew their fingers out and replaced it with their cocks. With a short nod from the sandwiched girl, she was entered in both holes at once, creating amazing pain and wonderful pleasure at the same time. Kanone leaned foward to place a heated kiss on her lips, once more distracting her from the slight burning sensation. After she adjusted to having both boys in her at the same time, Polaris moved slightly to let them know to proceed, which they did without hesitation. Kanone grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out of her while Ayumu brought his hands around to cup her breasts and mimick his lover's motions.

After a few moments the two picked up the pace one slamming into her as the other drew out and vice versa. Soon, Polaris was panting with pleasure and cried out her climax. Kanone rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he thrusted in and out of her. Ayumu leaned foward, closing the gaps betweent their lips in a passionate kiss as the silver-haired girl's muscle spasmed around both of their erections and sending them over the edge at the same time. A few more thrusts into her, and the three barely made it to the couch to collapse in exhaustion.

Polaris snuggled in between the two boys as Kanone wrapped his arm around both of his lovers. He kissed Polaris on the forehead then tilted his head slightly to kiss Ayumu. The girl quickly fell asleep, leaving the two boys, who had much higher stamina and could stay awake for at least a few minutes after sex, to talk about said activity. Kanone grinned over at his true lover, "So?"

Ayumu chuckled, looking down at Polaris, "It was different." he offered.

Kanone kept his laugh to a low snicker, for fear of waking the already-asleep girl, "No offense to her, but I perfer penis."

Ayumu snorted at this, "So, then, does that mean you'll let me be on top next time?"

An eyebrow shot up at the suggestion, "We'll see." was the only reply he got before the two silently agreed to go to sleep, _"If there is a next time."_ Kanone added, only in his head. He sighed and glanced once more at Polaris beofre drifting off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry, that was the best I could do on such short notice. I apologize to any and all who read this. Not because of the pairing, per say, but because I know I write horrible straight lemons. I've only done one other one, I think, and it was even worse (if that's possible). Anyway, no more of this straight stuff, I'm gay lemon-ing it from here on out! With that said, the next couple of chapters should be much more exciting compared to these past few. All the loose ends have been tied up and we can finally progress to the final battle (it's been about long enough, wouldn't you agree?). Anywho, review!

"You know celebrities, they're always so busy."

a) Blind Spot in the Web

b) The Happiness of Those Who Believe

c) The Lamenting Angel

d) All Things That Are Possible To You


	29. Return To Me

Two more chapters, and it's all over! I'm excited. Heh, look at that, I did make it to 30 chapters. Well, here's the second to last chappy...enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yeppers, you got it. Just Kousuke, but Ryoko was right there. That chapter was...yeah, different is a good word for it. That's true, he's not even above incest...(we all know he enjoyed that kiss!) Oh...heh, wrong fic..sorry! Um, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Um...no need to get offended. Hey, no regretting! Maybe I was reading too much into it, just forget it, k? It doesn't matter whether or not I wanted to do it, you asked for it, and I said I'd give you whatever you asked for. 'Course we're still buddies ya damn nut! (meant that in a joking way...I love you!). Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to Kousuke. The episode was The Lamenting Angel.

**Points:** Red Kitsune Flames:8 (1 bonus point)

Polaris18:9 (3 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone had finally decided enough was enough and that he wasn't going to take Kiyotaka acting as if he were in control any longer by telling him when the game was started. He had expected Kiyotaka to give him the rules, then soon realized that if Kiyotaka wasn't going to make the rules, he was. He flipped open his phone and dialed the older Narumi's number, "Yes?" asked a slightly impatient voice.

"The game has started." Kanone informed him, "The rules are simple. Kill or be killed." he flipped his phone shut and walked out into his living room where Ayumu was lounging about for some reason, "Forget about dinner." he told his boyfriend.

"Huh?" Ayumu asked, looking up at the Blade Child, "What happened?"

"I'm sick of waiting around here for Kiyotaka to make the first move. We're going. Now."

The darker-haired boy blinked a few times, "Now?" he asked, "Do the others know?"

Kanone shook his head, "Not yet. Contact the other Blade Children and tell them to meet us at the abandoned hotel on the outskirts of town in an hour. I'll take care of the rest."

Ayumu nodded, knowing exactly what hotel he was talking about. It wasn't a hotel, so much, as it was a giant pile of rubble. He remembered the hotel well, it was the same one that Rio and Hiyono had been taken to when the Hunters kidnapped them and held them hostage, intending to lure the others in. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew best, "Yeah, Kousuke?"

"What is it? Has something else happened already?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, it's time." he said, "Get Rio and Ryoko and meet us at that hotel in an hour." He put his phone away and watched as Kanone slipped his shoes on, "Where are you going?" he wondered.

"To talk with the other Hunters." he said.

Ayumu nodded before something occured to him, "Wait...Hunters? Won't they turn on the other Blade Children?"

Kanone smiled, "Not at all. They follow me now, and they listen to my orders." A soft 'oh' escaped Ayumu's lips, "Will you get Polaris and take her to the hotel? I'll make sure Eyes gets there as well."

Ayumu blushed slightly at the thought of Polaris, but nodded once more, "Sure." he agreed.

Kanone's smile softened a little as he approached his lover and pulled him into a tight hug, "Ayumu." he whispered, "If things end up for the worse tonight. Just remember that I do love you."

A confused look covered the younger boy's face, "I won't let Kiyotaka hurt you." he promised.

A gentle kiss was placed on sweet lips, and Kanone said nothing more, _"You're the only one capable of hurting me."_ he thought, sadly.

Pulling away, Ayumu smiled up at him a little, "We should get going." Kanone nodded and placed one final kiss on his lover's lips.

"I'll see you in an hour." were the Blade Child's final words before he disappeared out the door.

"See ya." Ayumu said to the empty room before sighing and putting on his own shoes and jacket, _"Here goes nothing."_

"Who is it?" a gruff voice asked.

"Who do you think?" Kanone replied, waiting for the door to be opened.

And opened it was, revealing a large, balding man that couldn't be younger than 40, "Smart ass." he commented.

"It's nice to see you again as well." Kanone shot back, smirking, "Is everyone here?"

The body-builder nodded, "Just like you asked."

"Good. Let's get on with it then."

"Who exactly do you want? All of us?" Kanone had requested that all of the Hunters that were willing to fight for him be gathered immediately, and 10 minutes later, they were in a fairly large room, waiting for their leader.

"Anyone who is here came here to fight, and I'd hate to disappoint them." Kanone said, "Besides, Kiyotaka will have his fair share of Rebels there." They had entered the room where the 20-some-odd Hunters were waiting for him, "You all understand my instructions, correct? I want at least 5 of you on Eyes when the time comes, he'll be the most damaging to my plan."

"And the rest of us?" a girl who couldn't have been more than 18 asked, "Should we stick by the other Blade Children?"

Kanone nodded, "Kousuke might prove to be difficult, but Rio and Ryoko shouldn't be a problem." Rio was simply too small to put up much of a physical fight, and Ryoko wouldn't do anything damaging enough to stop Kanone.

No other questions arose and Kanone's second-in-command, a short man with black hair and glasses, grinned at him, "Well, then, let's go kill us some Rebels."

Kanone laughed, "See, Kevin, that's why I like you so much."

"With all due respect, sir, I'd rather if you kept your distance." He'd heard about Kanone's sex-drive and sexual perferences, and didn't necessarily want to be 'liked'.

"Don't worry your over-sized head." Kanone told him, "I've got Ayumu for that."

"Not for long." came a near-silent whisper that Kanone, of course, picked up on.

His head snapped to the girl from before and one of her friends. The latter had been the one who whispered those three words and he stalked over to her and grabbed her up by her shoulders, bringing her very close to his face, "What was that?" he demanded in a tone of voice that dared her to lie to him.

Auburn hair flew as the girl nervously shook her head, "N-nothing." she told him.

Her friend quickly stood up, coming to her rescue, "Sir, she didn't mean it." she said, quickly, "It was just a joke."

"Really, now?" he questioned, never tearing his eyes from the frightened girl's, "Why don't I believe you?"

"I-I..." the girl stuttered, daring to look to her friend.

Kanone shook her violently, "Pay attention when I'm talking to you." he snapped, "You should know by now that I don't tolerate disrespect."

"Sir, please." the girl still standing on her own two feet pleaded, "She didn't mean anything by it."

"I know she didn't, but she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." Kanone informed both of them.

"She won't do it again." a quick glance to the now-shaking girl, "Tell him you won't do it again."

That same hair went flying through the air, "I-I won't."

Kanone sighed and released the girl, who immediately clung to her friend, "Keep her under control." he suggested, _"How those two became Hunters, I will never know."_ he thought, but turned back to Kevin, "If we're ready, we should get going."

Kevin surveyed the crowd, all of whom nodded, then turned back to Kanone, "We're ready, sir."

Polaris jumped at a knock on her door, and quickly rose to answer it. A slight blush crossed her face as she saw the brunette on the other side of her door, "What are you doing here? Is Kanone with you?" She wouldn't know of any reason that Ayumu would visit her unless he was with Kanone, whom she didn't see.

"No, I'm alone." he told her, "We need to go, though, we have to be on the outskirts of town in..." he glanced at his watch, "40 minutes."

"What for?" she wondered briefly, "Oh! Are we finally attacking?" she asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Ayumu nodded, a little afraid of a girl that was excited about going and killing people. It was expected out of Kanone, but Polaris seemed so much more fragile, _"Looks can be decieving."_ Ayumu reminded himself.

"Hold on a sec." she said, disappearing into her bedroom for a moment then reappearing with a large knife, "All ready!"

Ayumu glanced at the knife, but thought better than to ask, "Kanone should be there by the time we arrive, so let's go." The silver head nodded and they headed off towards the hotel.

"Has everyone been contacted, sir?" Kevin asked, jogging to keep up with Kanone.

"In a moment." he said, dialing a number, "Hello, dear." he greeted the brit, "Meet me at the abandoned hotel that got destroyed. Yes." Kanone frowned at the next words out of his ex's mouth, "I see...so, you've figured it out, have you? Well, in any case, even knowing what cards I'm holding, you'll still lose the game." The smirk reappeared, "See you soon."

"Madoka?" Kiyotaka's voice drifted through the bedroom.

"Is it time already?" she asked, sitting up and glancing at her husband. He had told her everything that would happen the moment that Kanone called, and she had been lying down until the time came.

"Yes." the brunette confirmed, "The Rebels are already on thier way there, and we need to leave soon."

"Alright." she agreed, sitting up and yawning, "So...it'll be all over after tonight?" Kiyotaka nodded to confirm this, "Then, I'm glad we can see it through together." she whispered, walking up to him and resting her head on his chest.

Kanone headed towards the hotel, Hunters in tow, with only one thought running through his mind, _"Ayumu...whatever may come of this night, in the end, you will return to me...won't you?"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Couldn't think of anywhere else to have this little showdown...Hmm, looks like Kanone's having his own doubts. Well, next chappy will be the last. We'll see how Ayumu reacts to seeing Madoka again on Kiyotaka's side, why exactly Kanone wants the Hunters watching the Blade Children when he told Ayumu he wasn't going to do anything to them, and (of course) what the hell this crazy boy has up his sleeve!

"I don't have the heart to let you...die alone."

a)Moving Targets

b)Goodnight Sweetheart

c)Whispering Shadows

d)Overture

Good Luck!


	30. Decieve Me

Whoo, last chapter. I know, exciting. Well, I won't ruin it with ranting, so...enjoy!

Polaris18: Lol, who said Ayumu wasn't girly? Heh, you'll kill people, yes. Yep yep for the quote. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Duh-duh-duh, showdown! Yay! There's only two of you playing because...you two are the only ones who review (cries). I know, it's sad, but I love ya for it! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu and Polaris arrived a few minutes before the others. The brunette surveyed the rubble that was once a hotel, and the group of people that were standing around it. He spotted Kiyotaka almost instantly, and ducked down when the older one's gaze swept to his hiding spot. He knew he wouldn't be seen since he and Polaris were on a hill with a gradual slope that ended at what used to be the back of the hotel. He looked to the girl at his side, "Hey."

Blue eyes flickered towards him, "Yeah?"

"How do you think this will all end?"

The question took her by suprise, but she quickly covered it up. How did she think it would all end? She knew how it would all end, but she was damned if she'd tell him, "For the best." was her simple response.

Ayumu was about to ask her to clarify when arms came around his waist from behind, pulling him into a tight embrace, "Miss me?"

The younger boy smiled to himself before turning to face Kanone, "Terribly." he whispered, giving the Blade Child a kiss, "So, what's your plan?"

Olive eyes blinked, "Plan?" he asked, as if the notion of a plan was absolutely ridiculous, "I _plan_ to go down there and kill as many people as I can."

Ayumu swallowed hard at hearing the ease with which his lover spoke these words, but nodded, "That's all?"

Kanone chuckled, dryly, "Ayumu, there's something you don't understand. This battle, unlike any other we've fought thus far, is based on physical ability rather than mental. Solving crimes and finding clues will be of no use here, belief in yourself and certainly hope aren't going to save you. No, the only way to make it out alive tonight will be to kill."

"Kill or be killed." came a voice from behind Kanone. The latter turned to see a frowning redhead, "See, Little Narumi, I told you that's how it was for us."

Ryoko, who was next to him, shivered a little, drawing Kanone's attention to her, "So, what have you decided, Ryoko? Will you continue to believe in your foolish idealisms, or face reality?"

The crimson-eyed girl stayed silent, glaring at Kanone. Rio, who was in between Kousuke and Ryoko, grabbed the other girl's hand, "Don't listen to him, Ryoko." she said, "You have to believe in what you've put your faith in. That can't change now."

Kanone simply scoffed at the empty words, and surveyed the crowd, "Regardless of your decision, your participation in this game won't matter. You're in the outfield as far as I'm concerned."

"No, thanks, I think I'll sit this one out." she replied.

Rio nodded, "Sorry, Kanone, I'm with Ryoko. I think we'd do best on the bench."

The choice elicited no more than a shrug from the oldest, "Have it your way."

"We're still missing one." Polaris noted.

"One?" Kanone asked her, "He's much more than simply one. You can't have a game without a pitcher."

"You really amount me to such an important role?" the soft british accent floated through the air, putting a small smile on Kanone's face, "I rather thought that would be yourself. You _are_ the one who started this all, aren't you?"

"Perhaps such a role is best left to label Kiyotaka with." Kanone suggested, "Then what are you?"

Blue orbs locked with olive ones, "I'm a Blade Chlid." he answered simply.

Another chuckle arose from Kanone's throat, "Of course you are, dear." he looked over the others once more, "Well, time to play."

"They're late." a Rebel muttered, tapping his foot, impatiently.

"Maybe they all got scared." another joked, earning a few laughs.

Kiyotaka simply glared at the men, "You're not really that idiotic to think Kanone would just walk away from this, are you?" He then considered the possibility that the man just might be.

"It was a joke." the Rebel explained, sighing in frustration when his leader's only response was a blank stare, "You've just got no sense of humor."

"I'm sure I'll be laughing when he kills you." the brunette muttered under his breath, then smiled faintly at the thought. Perhaps he could strike up a deal with Kanone...

"I wish they'd get here." Madoka commented, a little nervously. She looked to Kiyotaka from her place at his side, "Then again, Ayumu is rarely on time for anything."

The older Narumi made no comment, but simply stared straight ahead, waiting for the others' arrival, _"What is he planning now?"_ Kiyotaka knew Kanone would have a good reason for showing up late, and it was most likely to set some sort of trap of catch him off-guard. He wasn't about to let that happen; whatever Kanone was planning, he'd be ready.

"Will you two stop it?" the golden-eyed Blade Child asked, _very_ annoyed.

"He started it." Polaris grumbled, shooting a pout at Kanone and a glare at Ayumu.

"I did not!" the latter objected, "You pushed me first!"

"Hey, Little Narumi, shut up." Kousuke suggested.

Ayumu just shrugged the redhead off and elbowed Polaris one more time. The silver-haired girl growled, but Kanone, who had the misfortune of winding up in between the two, put a stop to it, "Polaris." he said, warningly.

"But..." the objection was cut off as Kanone gave her a look, "Whatever...baka."

An eyebrow shot up at this, "What was that?"

She shook her head at her mentor, "Not you." she said quickly, "That idiot, Ayu!"

Kanone sighed at the fight he knew was about to errupt from that comment, "Let's go." he suggested. It was likely the Rebels had already heard the two going at it from where ever they were.

Olive eyes closed in annoyance when he heard his boyfriend speak again, "Ayu? Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

Polaris snickered, "I think it suits you." she said, nodding, "Definitely."

"How does it-"

"Shut up." Kanone commanded, glaring at the two, "If you two won't stop fighting long enough to do this, then stay here. If you're going to act like the mature people I know are burried _somewhere_ inside, then let's go."

Ayumu blinked a couple times and sighed, "Sorry." he muttered, taking his place by Kanone's side.

The latter smiled softly and pulled his lover into a soft kiss, "It's alright." He missed the jealous glare from Polaris as he turned to head down the hill that the group had been perched on, and toward the giant mass of rubble that had once been a hotel.

"There they are." Kiyotaka whispered. Kanone, of course, was leading the group with Ayumu close by. Eyes wasn't far behind, falling in step with the other Blade Children and the Hunters brought up the rear. He smirked slightly at the look of determination on everyone's face, and soon motioned to the Rebels, "Alright, let's get this over with."

The two males met at the base of the hill, which was in the back of what had once been the hotel. Both faces were expressionless until Kanone smirked, "Finally, we get to play."

Kiyotaka said nothing, but looked to Ayumu, "Too bad you're on the losing team."

"We'll see." was the only response the younger brother gave, glaring daggers at Kiyotaka.

"Remember." Kanone warned, surveying the Rebels, "No cheating." Before anyone could react, a fist flew into Kiyotaka's face, sending the taller man stumbling back in suprise.

"Damn hypocrite." Kiyotaka muttered, and all hell proceeded to break loose. The Rebels and Hunters clashed, each finding an opposing player to fight with. Ayumu hung back with Eyes, Rio, and Ryoko while Kousuke and Polaris joined in the fight.

Ryoko watched as the redhead mercilessly ripped through the Rebels one by one, _"Is this truly our fate?"_ she wondered, _"Have I been a fool to try and deny it?"_ She shook her head, and stayed her ground; no matter what, she wouldn't turn her back on her beliefs now.

Rio, who was next to her, growled, "I can't just stand here and do nothing." she complained.

"Then fight." Ayumu suggested.

"Why aren't _you_ fighting, Little Narumi?" Rutherford wondered.

Ayumu glanced at the Blade Child next to him, "My only fight is with Kiyotaka." he informed the older one, "And I...don't think Kanone needs any help." This comment drew the Blade Children's attention back to Kanone and Kiyotaka's fight.

The golden-eyed Blade Child grinned as he easily ducked a slow swinging fist aimed at his head, then grunted as a knee connected with his gut. He growled, cursing himself for not realizing the distraction, but quickly recovered. He launched himself at Kiyotaka, grabbing the older man's arm and twisting it, satisfied when he heard bones creaking and bending until they finally cracked. The pained yelp the action elicited wasn't too bad, either, and brought a twisted grin to the brunette's face.

Polaris gripped her knife, slicing through Rebels like butter, sustaining a laugh as she did so. If there was one thing she loved more than anything, it was fighting. Quickly becoming bored with the simplicity of random killing, she observed the remaining fighters, her blue eyes locking on Kanone and Kiyotaka. Somehow, the older man had pinned the Blade Child to the ground, and he didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. The silver-haired girl dashed through the fighting men and women to arrive at her mentor's side, sedning a foot flying at Kiyotaka's head. The latter had enough common sense to avoid the kick, but temporarily loosened his grip on Kanone, who promptly kicked him off and jumped to his feet. The girl grinned at him, "Thought you might need some help." she said, motioning to the now-upright Kiyotaka.

Kanone glared slightly at the girl next to him, "This isn't your fight." he told her, "Go make sure Ayumu doesn't do anything foolish."

"You're sending me to babysit!" she yelled, "That's the thanks I get for saving your ass?" Kanone knew she loved to fight, so why in the hell was he telling her to go watch over Ayumu like some lost little child?

Kanone nodded, "You're babysitting because you have nothing to fight with." he informed her, yanking the knife out of her hand, "Oh, and thanks for the knife."

Polaris blinked a few times, "See if I ever help you again." she muttered, turning and running off. Golden eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight. Kanone briefly wondered where she was going, but knew with or without a weapon, Polaris could take care of herself. His attetnion was forced back to the fight as Kiyotaka came at him once again.

_"Like hell I'm going to babysit his boyfriend."_ Polaris thought, _"After all we've been through, and _that's_ how he treats me when it all comes down to it?"_ She gritted her teeth in anger as she stalked off to go make sure Ayumu wasn't dead. She finally caught sight of him and saw him standing there with Eyes, talking, _"Why did he even come if he had no intention of fighting?"_ she wondered, then turned. Despite Kanone's orders, she wouldn't just stand by and let the others do the dirty work. Her blue eyes gazed over to a seemlingly abandoned section of shadows. She peered into it, sensing someone there, and slowly approached, "Hey, is someone there?" she called out.

Madoka hesitantly emerged from the darkness she was hidden in, by Kiyotaka's request. Before Ayumu and the others arrived, the older Narumi had told her to hide from sight. He had said it was for her own safety, so that she didn't get caught up in the fighitng, but she could tell he had ulterior motives. Her eyes scanned over Polaris, warily, "Is Kanone here as well?"

Polaris nodded, "Yeah." she moved so Madoka could witness the fighting. She saw the older woman's eyes widen as she watched Kanone once again get the better of Kiyotaka. She rushed towards him, crying out his name. Polaris chased after her, "Hey, hold on!" she yelled. Madoka, however was too lost in seeing Kiyotaka get his ass kicked to hear her yelling.

Ayumu's attention snapped from his conversation with Eyes to the woman running to her husband. His eyes widened considerably as his feet unconsciously moved towards her. Eyes followed behind, glaring at the entire situation. Rio's shaky voice stopped him, "Eyes?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"If anything is to happen, now is the time." he informed the remaining two Blade Children. Without another word, he followed Ayumu down to where Kanone, Ayumu, Kiyotaka, Polaris, and Madoka were now all standing. The two oldest boys had stopped fighting as Madoka took her stand beside Kiyotaka and Ayumu joined Kanone. The Blade Children all grouped behind Kanone and Ayumu as Kousuke joined the group. The surviving Rebels and Hunters paused, their attention focused on the group. Soon, Kevin, who had managed to survive by some means, remembered Kiyotaka's orders and advanced towards Eyes, motioning to the others. Soon, the Rebels had closed in around the Blade Children and the Narumis.

"Madoka?" Ayumu whispered, brown eyes widening even more, "What's...what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." she said, avoiding eye contact, "I've made my decision." She risked a glance up at him, "It's not too late, you can still come with us." she offered suddenly, throwing everyone off. Kiyotaka said nothing, but cursed her for giving him the option. He was supposed to fall with the other Blade Children, he was supposed to be dead to her. Then again, he supposed that was never truly meant to be.

Kanone watched Ayumu's movements, and grabbed his hand, encouraging him to stay strong, _"Please...don't hesitate."_ he begged, _"Don't leave me. Don't hurt me, Ayumu."_

"Make your choice now that you really know the players." Kiyotaka said, forcing him to choose.

Kanone watched the uncertainy in his lover's eyes, and felt a sick feeling swelling up inside him. He saw then that Ayumu was indeed going to make his choice, but it was going to be the wrong one. Ayumu's hand slowly started to slip from his own as the brunette moved towards his brother and sister-in-law, "Don't." he whispered, "Don't leave me."

"I..." Ayumu trailed off, looking from Madoka to Kanone, "I can't..." He shook his head, "I can't do this. I'm sorry, I thought I could, but..."

Kanone nodded, gripping Ayumu's hand tightly, "I understand." he said, swallowing back his tears. He had expected this to happen, had even planned on it. After everything was said and done, Ayumu had betrayed him, hurt him, left him; he had decieved him. A small gasp left Ayumu's mouth as his brown eyes widened in pain more than anything, perhaps a little shock. Tears fell from Kanone's eyes as he pulled the knife from his lover's back and watched him fall to his knees, "I understand perfectly." he whispered, kneeling down in front of Ayumu and placing a kiss on his already-cold lips, "I love you."

Brown eyes started to glaze over as the younger boy's vision blurred, "What..." he managed to gasp out, but instead used his breath for breathing rather than speaking.

"I won't lose you, not to anyone, and especially not to Kiyotaka." Kanone told him. He stood up, and glanced to Eyes, who wore a face of pure shock and horror under his stoic mask. No one would be able to tell, but Kanone could; Eyes hadn't planned on this outcome at all, hadn't even considered the possibility. Kanone turned to leave, whispering a small 'forgive me'.

Of course, with the people he was surrounded by, that wasn't so easy, "You bastard!" came Madoka's shrieking voice, but her shouts soon dissolved into sobs as she leaned into Kiyotaka. The latter stared at his brother's now-lifeless corpse with an emotionless facade. He had meant for Ayumu to be dead to them, and though he hadn't meant it quite so literally, perhaps it was for the best.

"Kanone?" came the next voice, belonging to none other than a very hurt Rio. She looked up at the older Blade Child with watery eyes, "How could you...why..." she couldn't seem to finish any of her sentences, but everyone got her meaning. Kousuke and Ryoko remained silent, each lost in their thoughts of depression and disbelief. How could he have done that? He _loved_ Ayumu, he was unbelievably dedicated to him, so how could he do something like that? Polaris sighed and shook her head. Of course she had known this was going to happen, but it still suprised and saddened her that Kanone had gone through with it. Though, when she really thought about it, it would be very out of character for Kanone to do such a thing as half-ass or not carry out a plan he had spent time and energy, not to mention emotional damage in this case, into scheming. Seeing Ayumu's dead body lying on the ground, though, she couldn't help but have to force back the tears.

Eyes looked up from being memorized by the pool of blood forming at the deceased boy's mouth and saw that Kanone had slipped out and headed who knows where. Of course, once he saw what Kanone had planned, the elder's words became completely sensible. Ayumu meant more than anything to him, and to lose him would have hurt too much, _"Protect me by protecting yourself."_ That had been the promise he had made to Kanone all those years ago. He had wanted nothing more than to protect Kanone, to keep him from hurting. Ayumu leaving him, decieving him, would have brought Kanone too much pain. Eyes, of course, wouldn't have realized that until it was too late. Perhaps that was what Kanone had meant when he said Eyes would try to stop him, because he would have, had he known the older boy's intentions.

He trained his glowing eyes in front of him, silently following his childhood friend to wherever his path might lead. He never let Kanone be aware of his presence, but trailed him nonetheless; watching him, caring for him, protecting him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An odd way to end it, I know. I may do a bonus chapter type of thing, sort of a follow up, but I'm not too sure. Either way, I hope you liked the little twist (for those of you who didn't already know, anyway). Umm..not much else to say, I guess. Other than hope you liked the story, and...review!

"I've always tried to guide you. So don't...don't leave me all alone"

The episode thing is kind of pointless now that it's the last chappy and all, but still, if you get it right and make the 10 points, I'll still take the request. I'm pretty much just talking to Red Kitsune Flames here since she has 9 points...I just thought this quote was too appropriate not to put up, even if I have done it before. I'll stop babbling now! Oh, and Polaris, let me know what you want for your prize.


End file.
